Started to hates you
by NadineYumi
Summary: Yunjae, boy x boy, yaoi, mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Main character : Yunjae

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya kalau jaejoong harus menggantikan adiknya bertunangan dengan pria yang ia kira sama sekali tidak menarik, akankah ia bertahan untuk menyelamatkan adik dan keluarganya

Sounds klise huh? just give a try to read and give me your comments kay *wink*

Baru nulis cerita pertama disini tapi udah pernah buat cerita ttg yunjae di tempat lain. yoroshiku

**Chapter 1**

Aku menerobos jalanan dengan sangat cepat dengan sepedaku, aku tak memperdulikan lalu lalang mobil yang berjalan sangat cepat di jalanan, kuayunkan sepeda sekuat tenaga saat lampu penyebrangan menyala hijau, aku harus segera sampai di restoran yang sudah dijanjikan tepat waktu agar tidak kena semprot nenek sihir yang adalah adikku sendiri.

Kami lahir bersamaan, hanya beda jam saja. Katanya kami ini kembar tapi kami sama sekali tidak memiliki kemiripan baik di wajah ataupun sifat, tapi yang pasti kami ini sama-sama gila

Rencananya ia akan menemui seseorang yang akan orangtua kami jodohkan dengannya, orangtua kami membuat rencana agar mereka bertemu untuk mengenal satu sama lain.

Sejak kemarin adikku yang centil itu sudah sangat excited dengan rencana datingnya hari ini, ia sudah merepotkan diri sejak malam, mana baju yang bagus, mana warna yang cerah untuk kukunya, mana sepatu yang bagus, dan masih banyak lagi yang ia diskusikan denganku, belum lagi ia sampai harus bolos dari sekolah hanya untuk pergi kesalon dan mempercantik dirinya seharian, maklumlah kami ini masih duduk di sekolah tinggi tingkat akhir

Aku mengunci sepedaku di parkiran sepeda dan langsung menemuinya didalam

"Wow…ada artis nyasar disini" kataku ketika melihat adikku yang sangat berbeda, polesan makeup yang tebal dan pernak-pernik aksesoris di tangannya menjadikannya seperti artis pawai

"Gimana dengan kuku dan alisku?" ia langsung melentikkan jari-jarinya dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tuk memperlihatkan bulu matanya yang sangat panjang, heran kenapa wanita sangat repot dengan hal-hal seperti ini

"Hadeeh…aku sampai harus membobol tabunganku hanya untuk ini" katanya lagi menambahkan

"Lumayan, kau hampir menjadi titisan lady gaga"

Ia melemparku dengan serbet "Sialan, cantik begini…Dewi ini"

"Tapi kau memang kelihatan lebih tua sepuluh tahun dari usiamu, memangnya itu orang seperti apa sih sampai kamu pengen banget keliatan mempesona dimatanya" tanyaku heran

"Kata umma dia tampan, punya body oke, tinggi, dan punya posisi bagus di tempat kerjanya"

"Udah liat photonya?"

"Belum, umma juga belum melihat orangnya"

"Gimana sih umma, beli kucing dalam karung"

"Yah itu kan karena Appa kita punya utang ama orangtuanya yunho jadi kita deh yang kena getahnya, dijual buat ngelupain utang-utang"

"Getah membawa nikmat, sekalian tenggelam tapi nemu permata kan" kataku

"Enak aja, belum dapet apa-apa udah mati duluan kalo tenggelam…pokoknya perhatiin ya tu orang kalo dia emang kelihatannya baik apa cuma pura-pura doang"

"Beres my sis"

Tidak lama kemudian seorang pria datang menghampiri meja kami, perawakannya pendek, berkulit hitam dengan maaf, gigi nya yang tonggos, Sohyoen menggira ia seorang pelayan karena berkali-kali ia bilang kepadanya

"kami belum selesai dan sedang menunggu teman" katanya jengkel, serasa diusir dari restoran mahal itu

"Maaf apakah anda nona Sohyoen?" ia bertanya kepada adikku setalah ia selesai ngomel-ngomel

"Iya maaf anda siapa? Bukannya anda pelayan disini?"

Ia tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya

"Kenalkan saya Jung Yunho"

-OooO-

Sohyoen berjalan dengan kesal sambil memaki-maki para pelayan yang membungkuk mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya, aku mengikutinya dari belakang sambil mendengarkan kutukannya pada orang yang baru saja ditemuinya. Ia membuka highheels yang baru saja ia beli dengan menguras tabungannya, berjalan tanpa sepatu dengan kesalnya ke tempat sepedaku disimpan

"Umma benar-benar keterlaluan, masa aku mau dijodohkan dengan orang seperti itu" ia berkata kesal

"Sudahlah mungkin saja hatinya tidak seburuk penampilannya" kataku menenangkannya

Aku membuka gembok sepedaku, mulai keluar restoran bersama sohyeoun yang duduk dibelakang sambil memegang erat perutku

"Kau tahu ia bahkan tidak bisa makan steak dengan benar! Apanya yang orang kaya!" katanya sambil berteriak-teriak sambil kakinya memukul-mukul bagian bawah sepeda sampai sepedaku bergoyang goyang.

Ia memang begitu kalau kesal, pasti berteriak-teriak sambil merusak barang didekatnya, tapi setelah itu ia pasti akan langsung menangis di pangkuanku

"Hik hik keterlaluan sekali" katanya setengah menangis setelah lelah berteriak sambil menempelkan kepalanya ke punggungku

"Aku akan bantu ngomong ke umma ama appa"

"Aku lebih baik dengan temanmu Changmin, walaupun ia bodoh yang pasti ia tampan dan mau disuruh-suruh" katanya

"kalau bagitu aku akan bilang kalau kamu suka ama dia"

"EH! Jangan aku cuma bercanda"

"Aku akan menelopnnya dan bilang kamu tergila-gila dengannya"

"Jangan berani, atau aku bunuh kau!" ia mencubit-cubiti badanku sepanjang jalan, tapi ia sudah mulai lega sekarang

"Eh sakit tau…"

"Biarin"

-OooO-

"Apa kaubilang! bagaimana bisa kau tidak ingin melanjutkan pertunanganmu dengan Jung Yunho? Apa kau ingin membuat kita semua tidur di pinggir jalan?"

"Aku sudah melihat orangnya dan aku sangat tidak menyukainya" balas sohyoen sewot

"Kalau begitu Jae, kau gantikan posisi adikmu untuk menikah" kata Umma melotot kepadaku

"Apa umma, aku tidak mau, aku masih ingin sekolah" Jawabku

Umma kami mendekat dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada kami bergantian

"Dengar, kamu bahkan ngga bakal bisa sekolah dan keluarga kita akan mengemis dijalan kalo salah satu diantara kalian tidak ada yang mau menikahi pria itu!" katanya lalu menaikkan wajahnya sambil menarik nafas

"Jadi siapa yang akan menikah dengannya?" Tanyanya lagi seraya melotot pada kami

"DIA!" jawab kami bersamaan, aku menunjuk padanya dan sohyoen menunjuk padaku

"Bagus rupanya kalian berdua mau menikah dengannya" umma ku berkata kecut "kalau begitu kalian undi lotrenya ya, umma tunggu sampai jam sepuluh" katanya lagi sambil memberi kami kedipan sambil menutup pintu kamar kami.

Kami saling bertatapan lalu dengan cepatnya sohyeon membuka lemari dan ia meraih tas besarnya lalu memasukan pakaian dan sepatunya ke koper

"Hei mau kemana kamu!"

"Mau kabur, liatkan barang barang ku ini"

"K-Kau akan pergi kemana?" Tanyaku panik

"Aku tak tahu yang penting aku tak dipaksa untuk menikah dengannya"

"Kau akan tinggal dimana, makan saja masih aku suapin"

"kalau begitu gantikan aku ya!" sohyoen merebut bahuku dan meremasnya

"A…apa?"

"Menikahlah dengannya, ia memang kelihatan jelek tapi hatinya pasti baik, ia pasti menyayangimu" katanya lalu mengenggam jemariku sambil berkaca-kaca

"Ngga mau! dari pertama kan kamu yang mau ditunangin ama dia lagipula aku ini masih ingin sekolah" kataku beralasan

"Kalau begitu aku akan kabur saja dan tinggal bersama Changmin temanmu itu"

"kau gila!"

Aku merebut kopernya, ia merebutnya kembali, dan terjadilah aksi saling tarik-menarik rebutan koper

"lepaskan!"

-OooO-

Di tempat lain, sang tersangka sedang memegang teleponnya sambil senyam-senyum mendengar laporan dari seseorang dari seberang sana

"Baiklah aku akan transfer uangnya sekarang, terimakasih telah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, ia pasti ketakutan sekarang. Hahaha"

Katanya lalu menutup teleponnya untuk membuka jalur teleponnya yang lain

"Ya sayang maaf menunggu lama, aku baru saja membereskan pertunangan bodoh itu"

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Aku menakuti calon tunanganku dengan mengirimkan yunho lain, ia pasti ketakutan dan menolak untuk bertunangan denganku"

"Bagaimana kalau ia menerimanya"

"Tidak mungkin, mana mau ia dengan diriku, maksudku dengan yunho yang seperti itu, kudengar standarnya juga sangat tinggi"

"Baguslah sayang. Kau akan selalu bersamaku kan?"

"Tentu saja Yuri sayang aku akan selalu bersamamu"

-OooO-

Umma dan appa menyilangkan tangannya sambil memandang aku dan sohyoen bergantian, sohyoen memegang tanganku yang gemetaran

"Jadi kalian sudah memutuskannya?" Tanya mereka pada kami

"Iya…kami sudah memutuskan, yang akan menikah dengan Jung yunho itu Jae"


	2. Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya umma menelepon keluarga calon suamiku memberitahukan perubahan calon menantu mereka. Umma memberi alasan sohyoun akan melanjutkan study dan belum siap untuk menikah, mereka ternyata sangat menerima dengan perubahan itu, mereka bahkan memintaku untuk datang langsung ke rumah mereka untuk mengenalkan diriku

Malamnya setelah sohyun membedakiku dan memberi sentuhan sedikit pada mataku, ia mengantarku sampai stasiun bus, ia melepasku sendirian, tangannya dikepalkan sambil memberi semangat padaku sebelum bus berlalu dari pandangannya

"Sana buat calon mertuamu terpesona" katanya sambil terkikik saat membedakiku, ia pasti menertawaiku membayangkan aku dan pria itu akan bersama, kepalaku tiba tiba pusing dan mencengkeram tangannya

"Kau, kau akan menerima balasannya karena menjeratku ke lubang neraka" kataku sebal

"Hei jangan begitu, kau pasti beruntung karena sudah menolong umma dan appa, ok" ia menjentikkan matanya, ih kalau ia bukan adikku sudah kujambak saja rambutnya yang panjang mengkilau itu

"Anyonghaseo, saya kim jaejoong, senang berkenalan dengan anda" aku membungkuk di hadapan mereka sambil memperkenalkan diri

"Wah ternyata kamu tak kalah cantik dari adikmu" ummanya menggenggam erat tanganku, ia begitu cantik, rasanya sangat aneh anaknya berbeda jauh dari orangtuanya. Ayahnya pun mempunyai postur tinggi, gagah dan tampan

"Terimakasih" jawabku membalas pujiannya

"Duduklah sayang, kebetulan kami ingin mengenalkanmu pada yunho langsung malam ini"

"Oh kami sudah pernah bertemu" kataku sambil mengingat kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan kemarin sore "Tapi kami belum sempat mengenalkan diri masing-masing, waktu itu aku hanya mengantar adikku" tambahku menjelaskan

"Benarkah, dimana?"

"Ceritanya panjang tante"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang anak tante?"

"Hmm dia sangat baik dan berwibawa" kataku bohong, tak mungkin aku berterus terang mengungkapkan betapa kecewanya kami terhadap anaknya

"Oh kalau bagitu berarti tak ada masalah untuk menikah dengannya bukan?"

"Oh i iya" aku mengangguk lemah, sial kenapa harus aku yang dikorbankan seperti ini

"Baiklah kalau begitu, apa kau mau membantu tante memasak sambil menunggu yunho pulang? Pembantu kami baru saja keluar dan aku belum punya penggantinya"

"Oh tentu saja tante, kebetulan aku juga senang memasak"

"Aigyoo, honey kita punya calon menantu yang bisa memasak, betapa beruntungnya yunho kami" katanya kepada suaminya yang dibalas anggukan dari pria itu

"Ah...iya" kataku berusaha menyenangkan mereka

"Kau bisa memotong kol dan wortel?"

"Seperti ini?"

"Ya bagus, perfect" katanya ketika melihat hasil potonganku, aku memang jago masak dan sering membantu umma di dapur daripada si centil itu

"Ya ampun, kita kehabisan telur, yoboo tolong antarkan aku ke supermarket, kita kehabisan telur, jaejoong sayang tak apakan kami tinggal sebentar?" Kata ibunya yunho

"Oh baiklah"

"Baiklah kami pergi sebentar kalau begitu"

"Iya"

Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di rumah, selang lima menit kemudian aku mendengar pintu dibuka, aku bergerak untuk melihat siapa yang datang, apa mereka telah selesai belanja?

"Tante, om kalian sudah..." kataku pada orang yang datang, tapi ternyata bukan umma dan appa yunho yang datang tapi seorang pria tinggi tampan yang kini sedang melihatku sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Apakah dia bagian keluarga ini, apa dia saudaranya yunho? Tapi kenapa yang ini beda sekali. Belum beres segala pertanyaan tentang pria di depanku itu ia sudah melemparkan diri ke kursi dan rebahan

"Siapa kamu?" Katanya menatapku tajam

"A...aku..."

"Apa kau pembantu baru?

"Apa? Pembantu?"

Aduh kurang ajar sekali anak itu, apa tampangku ini cocok sebagai pembantu?

"Ambilkan aku minum!" Perintahnya padaku, tapi aku hanya mematung karena aku bukan pembantu yang ia kira "Hei apa yang kau lakukan disana, cepat ambilkan!'" Bentaknya lagi padaku

Anak ini menyebalkan sekali, aku segera menyambar gelas dan memenuhinya dengan air putih dari kulkas lalu kusodorkan padanya dengan muka kesal

"Ini!" Kataku sebal. Ia menyambar gelas dari tanganku dan meminumnya segera

Gluk gluk suara air di tenggorakkannya bisa terdengar jelas olehku, setelah itu ia memberikan gelasnya padaku

"Ini, sekarang ambilkan aku makan!"

"Makan? Tapi masakannya belum ada"

"Cepat! Aku udah lapar sekali" katanya berteriak padaku, dengan kesalnya aku mengambil mangkok kecil dan memenuhinya dengan nasi, kutaruh di hadapannya dengan cepat, sial sekali nasibku, harus menikah dengan orang yang buruk rupa lalu saudaranya juga punya attitude yang begitu menyebalkan

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya sambil melihat hanya mangkok nasi didepannya

"Nasi dulu, yang lainnya nanti menyusul" jawabku

"Kalo aku ingin makan sekarang yang harus sekarang, ngga pake nanti-nanti!"

Hilang semua kesabaranku. Aku berdecak pinggang sambil berteriak kepadanya

"Maaf mister yang sok kasih perintah kalo mau makan silahkan masak sendiri! lagipula saya ini bukan pembantu anda!" Kataku menjelaskan dengan nada agak nyolot

"Kalo begitu apa yang sedang kaulakukan dirumahku, apa kamu maling?"

"Apa...hei aku ini..."

"Kami pulang!"

Tiba-tiba umma yunho mengagetkan kami yang sedang bertengkar, kami berdua seketika terdiam saat mereka masuk, wanita setengah abad yang masih terlihat sangat cantik itu mendekati pria itu lalu mencium dahinya

"Aduh anakku yang tampan sudah pulang, Kalian lagi bicara apa, apa kami menggangu?" Tanya dia sambil melirik padaku

"Umma siapa orang menyebalkan ini?" Tanya pria itu

"Jaejoong apa kamu belum bilang kepadanya?" Katanya padaku

"Bilang apa umma?" Tanya pria itu

"Dia itu kan calon pendampingmu. Yunho"

"Apa? calon apa?" Dia Tergagap berusaha membetulkan telinganya

"Tante, Di-dia Yunho?"

Mulutku terbuka begitu juga dengan pria didepanku yang menatapku dengan jijik

-OooO-

Suasana lalu beralih ke meja makan, semua tampak tenang di saat masakan demi masakanku dan yunho's umma dihidangkan di meja makan, aku lalu mengambil seat disebelah lelaki yang baru kuketahui ternyata yang bernama yunho, jadi siapa orang yang mengaku sebagai dirinya kemarin?, kelihatannya aku dan dirinya sama-sama terkejut setelah ibunya menjelaskan aku adalah calon istrinya dan diberitahu bahwa ia adalah anak satu-satunya mereka yang jelas jelas bernama Jung yunho. Ia kelihatannya masih shock dan matanya terus menerus menghujam dengan sinis kepadaku

"Yunho maukah kamu mengantar jaejoong pulang?" Kata umma yunho di tengah santap makan malam

"Aku ngantuk umma" jawabnya malas

"Aduh kamu ini gimana sih, jaejoong kan baru pertama kali kesini, gimana kalo dia kesasar terus diculik orang ngga dikenal, dia itu kan cute banget" jelas ummanya

"Umma aku benar benar lelah" katanya lagi meyakinkan

"Kau bisa mengantarku sampai stasiun bis" kataku kepadanya, lalu ia memicingkan matanya padaku

"Kamu bilang apa tadi?"

"Antarkan aku sampai stasiun bus aja" balasku santai, aku memang ingin berbicara empat mata dengan dia tentang dirinya yang palsu waktu itu

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu" ia berkata sambil tersenyum menantang, aku tahu dia juga sepertinya ingin berbicara denganku.

"Pastikan jaejoong kamu antar sampai rumah ya!" Perintah ibunya pada anak laki semata wayangnya

-OooO-

"Terimakasih atas undangan makan malamnya" aku membungkuk pada mereka sebelum masuk kedalam mobil yunho

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanyanya sinis sambil mengemudi

"Myeondong"

"Baiklah aku antar kau sampai stasiun terdekat, kau bisa cari bis sendiri"

"Sudah tidak ada bis jam segini"

"Kamu sendiri yang memintaku mengantarkanmu sampai stasiun bus" katanya mulai kesal

"Apa salahnya mengantarku sampai rumah, lagipula banyak yang aku ingin tanyakan padamu"

"Kok jadi kamu yang ngatur sih!"

"Kemarin itu siapa? Orang yang mengaku sebagai dirimu?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya orang suruhanku untuk menakut-nakuti adikmu"

"Gara-gara kelakuanmu aku jadi dikorbankan untuk menikah denganmu"

Yunho lalu menggas mobilnya dengan sangat cepat, melewati mobil-mobil lain yang sedang berjalan tenang

"Aduh pelan pelan dong, apa kau mau bunuh diri!"

"Begitulah" jawabnya sambil menekan gas dan memutar kemudinya untuk mendahului mobil didepannya

"Eh berhenti, kau gila"

Ciiiit... dia langsung mengerem seketika, kepalaku sampai terbentur ke depan

"Aduh kepalaku" aku memegang kepalaku yang kesakitan "kau gila!"

"Kamu yang meminta berhenti!"

Yunho memasukan mobilnya ke parkiran taman kota yang luas, ia lalu membuka pintu disebelahku dan menarik tanganku dengan kuat keluar

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa anak laki-laki sepertimu bersedia menikah denganku? Dan kenapa kamu pikir aku harus menerimamu!"

"Memangnya aku punya pilihan, gara-gara kau aku jadi harus menggantikan adikku menikahi dirimu, dia sangat ketakutan melihat dirimu yang seperti itu"

"Kalau begitu tolak saja seperti yang adik kamu lakukan, aku kan memang sengaja melakukan itu karena aku tak ingin menikah dengan siapapun"

"Kalau bisa semudah itu sudah aku lakukan tapi bagaimana dengan keluargaku?. kalau aku berani menolaknya ayahmu akan memecat ayahku dan kami akan diusir dari rumah"

"Ya itu urusanmu, lagipula kalian berdua ini bukan tipeku, aku tak mau hidup seatap dengan orang yang tak kusukai"

"Dengar ya orang asing, kalau kau pikir aku mau melakukan ini dengan sukacita karena melihat dirimu yang tampan ini, kurasa kau harus mengaca diri lagi di cermin" kataku sewot

Ia menarik bahuku dan mendorongnya ke pintu mobil. Aduh dia keterlaluan sekali

"Dengar siapa namamu?" Tanyanya sambil mencengkeram bahuku kuat kuat

"Jaejoong. Kim jaejoong"

"Ok jaejoong, kurasa kamu belum tahu siapa aku, aku bukan orang yang suka mengasihani seseorang apalagi dengan muka seperti ini"

"Kalau begitu kau tak perlu takut menghadapiku kan, kita berpura-pura saja saling menyukai, aku tak akan menggangu hidupmu, sebaliknya kau pun demikian"

"Apa untungnya buatku dengan pura-pura menyukai dirimu, asal kamu tahu aja pacarku lebih cantik darimu"

"Atau kau takut akan tertarik padaku?"

"Ha ha ha jangan membuatku tertawa sampai menangis, kau cantik tapi itu tak cukup untuk menjeratku"

"Apa kau mau mencobanya? Pretend to married me?" Kataku menantangnya

"Kamu sangat percaya diri ya?"

"Begitulah"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalau kau sangat percaya diri aku akan menghadapimu, kita lihat siapa yang akan menangis disudut rumah"

"Bagaimana kalau 3 bulan, ceraikan aku dalam tiga bulan" kataku

"Kamu menghayal, bahkan aku tak akan sampai mengingat namamu, aku sudah akan menceraikanmu"

"Dua bulan"

"No, terlalu lama, 3 minggu, 1 bulan kalau kamu menurut padaku dan tidak macam-macam" yunho tersenyum sambil memilin poni panjangku disebelah telinga

"3 minggu, alasan apa yang harus kuberikan pada orangtuaku kalau aku mau bercerai denganmu tiba-tiba begitu?"

"Bilang saja kamu tidak bisa memuaskanku"

"Sial itu akan mempermalukan harga diriku tapi baiklah kalau begitu 3 minggu, demi keluargaku"

"Kalau kamu meminta cerai sebelum waktunya kau harus membayar denda" yunho menyeringai

"Kau gila, menikah denganmu saja sudah merugikanku, sekarang kau minta aku bayar, harus kubayar dengan apa?" Tanyaku bingung

"Apa saja, kecuali dengan tubuhmu"

"Baiklah dengan syarat jangan pernah menyentuhku sekalipun, kalau kau berani menyentuh tanganku saja kau harus membayar denda padaku 50.000 won, kalkulasikan sendiri kalau kau menyerang diriku waktu aku tidur" aku balik gantian menyeringai. Baiklah tak apa menikah dengannya asal ia tak punya kesempatan untuk menyentuhku. Pikirku dalam hati

"Hahaha kamu ini benar-benar pengkhayal. Baiklah aku rasa itu bagus, ini akan menarik"

_**Mudah2an lebih banyak yang komen supaya lebih semangat nulisnya, thanks anyway buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan ngereview **_

_**one comment won't hurt you**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Maaf Yuri aku harus menikah dengan fag boy pilihan orangtuaku, jika kali ini aku menuruti perintah mereka mungkin kedepan mereka akan melepaskanku"

"Oppa tapi kenapa kau bisa menikah dengan pria?"

"Entahlah, ibuku merasa karena ia juga mempunyai wajah yang cantik seperti wanita, jadi itu tak terlalu masalah untuk kami"

"Tapi tetap saja dia kan namja, dan itu akan membuat mu menjadi gay"

"Itu hanya kontrak, 3 minggu, tunggu lah aku sampai tugasku selesai Yuri"

"Bagaimana kalau kau terjebak bersamanya dan tak bisa kembali padaku? Harus bagaimana diriku, aku tak ingin hidup lagi"

"Aku akan kembali padamu jangan khawatir"

_**Di tempat kediaman keluarga Kim**_

"Jadi orang yang kita temui itu bukan yunho?" Tanya sohyun kaget setelah aku menerangkan siapa yunho sebenarnya

"Bukan"

"Jae kau beruntung sekali, kali ini kau mendapat yunho yang asli dan ganteng"

"Aku beruntung ya, hahaha" kataku sambil tertawa miris

"Kau kenapa sih, apa kau begitu gembiranya sampai aneh begitu"

"Tentu saja gembira, aku akan memanfaat kesempatan ini untuk menjadi kaya raya"

"Benarkah 50000 won setiap dia menyentuhmu?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mau permainan ini berakhir sia-sia"

"Jae kau ini bagaimana sih dia itu seorang pria, pasti dia akan punya hasrat untuk melakukan hal begituan"

"Kalo begitu aku bisa kaya mendadak kan? hahaha"

"Ih kamu ini memangnya jualan badan?"

"Ngga lah sohyun, kalau sampai sejauh itu mungkin tidak akan, setidaknya kalau ia memegang tanganku ya akan kubiarkan saja selama ia membayar denda"

"Kau sinting!" kata sohyun

-oOOo-

Lalu pernikahan itu pun terjadi, Kami saling berjanji satu sama lain di hadapan penghulu dan ratusan orang, Orangtua kami saling menangis menyaksikan drama pernikahan yang mereka anggap sakral itu. Yunho mengalungkan cincin platina dijari manisku sambil pura-pura tersenyum kepadaku, dasar aktor hebat.

Setelah acara pernikahan selesai kami dipanggil menghadap orangtua yunho, mereka akan memberikan kami sebuah hadiah

"Kalian ingin honeymoon kemana?" Tanya ayah yunho

"Jepang kami ingin ke jepang" Sahutku segera tanpa menunggu persetujuan pria disebelahku yang kini resmi menjadi suami baruku itu

"Apanya yang jepang, kita akan disini saja, mungkin Jeju island sudah cukup bagus" kata yunho membalas

"Tapi aku sudah pernah ke Jeju island" kataku dan yunho melotot tajam kearahku

"Baiklah kalau begitu, yunho kau bawalah jaejoong jalan-jalan ke jepang, biar kami yang tanggung perjalanan kalian"

"Horeee terimakasih Changmonim"

_oOOo_

"Bawakan koperku!" kata yunho sambil menaruh dua buah koper besar di depanku ketika kami sampai di bandara

"Yang benar saja, kenapa aku harus membawa barang-barangmu juga?"

"Cerewet! sudah bagus aku mengajakmu ke jepang, sana bawa!" katanya lagi sambil berlalu meninggalkan kopernya padaku

"Menyebalkan…lihat saja akan kukuras abis uangmu" kataku kesal dalam hati

Ketika aku mengangkati koper-kopernya ke troliku aku pura-pura terjatuh dan meminta bantuannya

"Aduh yunho tolong aku!" teriakku pada yunho yang sedang serius membaca majalah sport di kursi tunggu penerbangan, ia menutup majalahnya dengan kesal dan melihat kearahku

"Tolong apa? kau kan bisa berdiri sendiri" katanya padaku sebelum membaca majalahnya kembali

"Apa kau tidak melihat aku kesusahan dengan barang-barangmu?"

"kau mau aku membayarmu karena menyentuh tanganmu kan?" katanya dari balik majalahnya

"Menyebalkan!"

Targetku untuk mengumpulkan uang dari denda yang akan kuterima jika yunho itu tidak main-main, di pesawat ketika pesawat akan lepas landas aku memegang tangan yunho, ia terloncat kaget sambil menepis tanganku

"Apa sih, jangan macam-macam denganku ya!" katanya sok jual mahal

"Aku takut ketinggian" kataku berusaha membela diri

"Pegangan saja ke kursi!"

"Tapi biasanya orang pegangan dengan pasangannya!"

"Ah dasar kamu saja yang mesum maunya pegang-pegangan sambil dapat uang kan!" katanya yang menohok perasaanku, memang sih itu targetku tapi apa aku serendah itu?

"Ah percuma deh bicara sama kamu, dasar otak udang" kataku kepadanya

"Biar saja otak udak udang daripada otak mesum kaya kamu" balasnya padaku

"Yah! Siapa yang mesum!"

"Shhh tolong dikecilkan suaranya kalian berada di pesawat" kata seorang pramugari yang mengingatkan kami

"Sana kalo mau berbuat mesum di mimpi saja" yunho menaikkan pinggiran bibirnya sambil berkata padaku

"Ih kau semakin menyebalkan ya"

"Kau baru tahu ya?"

_oOOo_

Sesampainya di bandara Narita Jepang yunho dengan acuhnya berjalan meninggalkanku menuju pemberhentian bus, sedangkan aku harus mendorong tiga koper besar yang termasuk miliknya dengan susah payah menuju bus. Transportasi di jepang adalah yang terbaik menurutku, bisnya saja sangat nyaman, karena bis hanya terisi sepertiganya saja aku mengambil tempat duduk disebelah jendela, sepanjang jalan kulihat hanya gedung dan gedung lagi, jarang terlihat perumahan, karena kudengar harga tanah disini mahal jadi mereka cenderung memilih tinggal di apartemen minimalis, makanya tak heran yang kulihat sepanjang jalan hanya jajaran gedung pencakar langit, aku tak hentinya berdecak kagum tatkala dibawa ke tengah kota yang cantiknya luar biasa, barulah aku melihat sungai sungai biru bersih dengan perumahan dan pepohohan disekitarnya yang memanjakan mataku. Sedangkan Yunho terus saja tidur semenjak dari bandara tadi

Bus kami sampai distasiun Shinjuku, dari sana kami naik taksi menuju hotel yang telah dipesan oleh orangtua yunho sebelumnya, kami menginap di Tokyo inn, mereka memesankan satu kamar dengan single king size bed untuk anak2 mereka yang mereka anggap benar benar sepasang pengantin

"Aaaah!" aku mengangkat tinggi kedua tanganku setelah membuka beranda kamarku sambil melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo yang begitu indah

"Yunho ayo kita jalan-jalan!" ajakku padanya yang kini sedang rebahan di atas kasur

"Aku lelah, kamu saja jalan sendirian"

"Aku tak bisa bahasa jepang"

"Bawa saja kamus, kalau tersesat tinggal tanya saja pada polisi terdekat"

"Uangnya?" aku menengadahkan tangan padanya, aku memang tak punya uang selain uang won, itupun tidak berapa banyak, maklumlah aku kan hanya pelajar sedangkan orangtuaku banyak keperluan, mana peduli mereka dengan perjalananku ini

"Aku beri kamu 10000 yen ya, jangan dihabiskan" katanya sambil menyerahkan satu lembar uang sepuluh ribu yen padaku

"Baiklah, terimakasih, oh iya, nanti siang kita mau makan di restoran mana?"

"Nanti saja kuberitahu"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu"

Aku lalu pergi keluar sendirian menuju stasiun kereta yang tak berada jauh dari tempatku berada, tapi semua kacau balau ketika aku hanya melihat aksara kanji di mesin pembelian tiket, aduh bagaimana ini aku kan mau ke shibuya, aku sedang berpikir saja orang orang sudah mengantri dibelakangku. Aduh gawat mereka bisa mengamuk padaku

"Kenapa sudah kembali?" Tanya yunho yang melihat kedatanganku kembali ke hotel dengan cepat

"Aku tak bisa membeli tiketnya" jawabku lemas, sial aku pasti ditertawai olenya deh, benar saja dugaanku, bukannya empati padaku ia malah tertawa dan mengataiku

"Makanya jangan sok kalau jadi orang, kalau kau memohon padaku, aku akan mengantarmu jalan-jalan"

"Yunho tolong antarkan aku" kataku berusaha terlihat memelas

"Kurang, aku tak tertarik"

"Yunhooo ayo keluar!" aku mempoutkan mulutku memohonnya sambil menarik tangannya

"Tuh kan keluar otak mesumnya!" katanya sambil menepis tanganku

"Sebenarnya kau mau mempermainkan aku atau apa sih?" aku mulai bicara dengan nada tinggi padanya

"Semakin kau tidak ramah semakin kau tidak akan dapat apa-apa" balasnya sambil menyeringai. Kelihatannya ia begitu suka untuk membullyku

"Aku lapar, bisa kita keluar sekarang?"

"Kalau aku keluar denganmu aku akan disangka gay, Terus mana kamu bakal pegang-pegang tanganku lagi" katanya yang membuat tanganku terkepal,

_Tenang jae tenang, sabar, kau pasti menang melawannya, suara hatiku berusaha menenangkan_

"Aku akan jalan dibelakangmu" Kataku berusaha mengalah padanya

"Bagus, jalan di belakangku saja, tapi jangan pakai aksi jatuh-jatuhan segala ya"

"Baiklah"

Yunho menarik jaket dan dompetnya "Ayo kita cari makan siang!"

_oOOo_

Yunho mengajakku berkeliling kota distrik Tokyo menggunakan kereta hijau yang datang 5 menit sekali. Yunho memberitahuku bahwa jalur kereta ini bernama yamanote line, yaitu jalur yang khusus berputar di daerah-daerah yang sering dikunjungi masyarakat dan para pelancong seperti Shinjuku, Shibuya, Tokyo, Akihabara, Ginza dan yang lainnya.

Aku mengikuti yunho turun di Akihabara, kota tersebut adalah kota perbelanjaan alat-alat elektronik dan pusat game, Gedung-gedung tinggi disini semuanya berisi toko-toko elektronik, di sudut-sudut jalannya bisa kita lihat bermacam macam cost play bertebaran, ada yang memakai pakaian sailor, monster, tokoh pahlawan, tapi paling banyak menarik perhatian dari pengunjung jalan adalah para remaja gadis yang memakai kostum maid sambil bergaya imut menghadap orang-orang yang mengambil foto mereka, kami mampir di toko souvenir dan uang yang baru aku terima dari yunho langsung ludes bersama barang belianku

"Makan disini saja ya" katanya sambil masuk ke restoran kecil di pusat akihabara. Yunho memesan makanan dengan cepat dua porsi

"Cuma gorengan seperti ini?" kataku ketika kulihat pesanannya hanya semangkuk nasi dan diatasnya ada udang goreng, labu goreng, dan sayuran yang juga digoreng

"Itu namanya masakan tempura don, disini terkenal yang begini" kata yunho sambil melumuri nasiku dengan kecap saus "sekali-kali makanlah makanan yang bergizi" tambahnya lagi

"Aku kira kau akan mengajakku ke restoran terkenal, apa kita akan dinner ditempat yang mewah?" tanyaku berusaha menahan kekecewaanku, kitakan sedang bulan madu bukan backpackeran kenapa makan ditempat tempat seperti ini

"Apa nya yang mewah? Kau pikir aku mau orang menggira aku punya pacar gay terus mesra-mesraan sambil dinner di restoran terkenal?" katanya mengejekku

"Kau keterlaluan sekali, bisa tidak kau memperlakukan aku baik-baik sekali saja, kan bisa kau menghilangkan embel-embel gay itu kepadaku, aku bukannya juga suka denganmu"

"Kau kan memang fag boy, dengan penampilan seperti itu disini kau sudah pasti akan dianggap gay" katanya lagi sambil tertawa mengejek wajahku

"Sudahlah aku jadi malas makan kita kembali saja ke hotel" kataku berusaha bersabar lagi

"Makanlah, nanti kau bisa terjatuh, lihat badanmu saja yang kurus itu aku jadi ketakutan sendiri aku akan tertular penyakitmu"

"Aku keluar dulu!" kataku segera sambil menaruh sumpit dengan keras ke meja, aku keluar dan berdiri di depan kedai sambil menahan air mataku menetes

_Sial, kenapa mulutnya bisa sepedas itu…sial…sial…sebulan ini pasti aku akan sakit hati seperti ini_

Yunho keluar dengan cepat dan berjalan melaluiku, aku memang seperti anjing peliharaannya saja mengikutinya dari belakang, karena sedihnya diperlakukan seperti itu aku melamun dan tersenggol orang yang berjalan sangat cepat disebelahku, aku terjatuh, kali ini benar-benar terjatuh dan lututku berdarah

"Kamu kenapa lagi, mau pura-pura jatuh!"

Bukannya membantuku ia malah menuduhku

"Aku memang jatuh"

"Bangun, kita harus mengejar keretanya!"

Aku mengangkat badanku dengan setengah menangis, aku ingin pulang saja, ini salahku karena menantangnya pura-pura menikah, taruhan denda, sudahlah aku memang idiot, aku berusaha menahan sakit hati dan sakit di lututku yang berdenyut-denyut sepanjang perjalanan ke hotel

"Sudah baikan?" yunho menanyaiku ketika melihat lututku yang kubiarkan lecet

"Nanti juga sembuh sendiri"

"Sini lututnya, biar kutempel dengan plester" yunho berkata sambil membongkar tas besarnya. Tumben ia baik, apa ia baru kena setrum

"Aku bisa sendiri" kataku menolak permintaannya

"Kemari kau anak kecil!" ia menepuk kasur disebelahnya, aku tak kuasa menolak lalu aku duduk untuk menerima pengobatannya "Umma selalu menyiapkan banyak obat jika terjadi apa-apa" katanya sambil meniup niup lukaku, mengolesinya sedikit alcohol lalu menutupnya dengan plester

"Terimakasih" kataku membalas kebaikannya

"Aku juga bisa sebaik ini kan?" katanya sambil membereskan obat-obatannya ke dalam tas

"Iya kau ada sisi baiknya juga. Yunho nanti malam mau kan kita ke Tokyo tower?" Ajakku

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin lihat kota Tokyo dari sana"

"Aku tak mau, aku hanya ingin kesana dengan orang yang kusukai, fag boy tentu saja tidak masuk list ku"

_Sial dia mulai lagi mengataiku_

"Kenapa sih kau tak bisa bekerjasama denganku sebagai seorang teman?"

"Teman? kurasa kita bukan teman jae, kau sedang memanfaatkanku saat ini kan, kenapa aku harus menganggapmu sebagai teman?"

"Aku juga tak ingin menikah denganmu yunho-shi, tapi bagaimana lagi, lagipula hanya tiga minggu, tak bisa kah kita akur selama tiga minggu ini saja?"

"Kau lupa? Kita pura-pura menikah dan jangan mengganggu kehidupan satu sama lain, itu yang kamu bilang padaku" balasnya

"Tapi aku tak punya teman disini, tak bisa kah kau memperlakukanku sebagai temanmu selama disini?"

"Salah sendiri kenapa ingin ke jepang"

"Kamu ternyata menyebalkan sekali ya" kataku, kali ini aku tak ingin menahan diri, ia sudah keterlaluan sekali

"Jangan memancingku jae, atau aku tak akan membelikanmu makan malam" tantangnya

"Baguslah, aku akan membeli makan malam sendiri"

"Wah kau mulai menantangku lagi"

"Siapa yang menantangmu, aku lebih baik jalan sendirian daripada mengekor pada orang yang tak punya perasaan sepertimu!" kataku dengan nada tinggi padanya, aku sudah begitu muak padanya, muak sekali sampai aku keluar kamar menuju lobi dan berjalan keluar hotel tanpa arah, pokoknya aku bisa buktikan aku bisa cari makan sendiri, tanpa tergantung padanya. Aku terus berjalan lalu aku sadar aku tak membawa uang sama sekali, aku segera merogoh saku celanaku, hanya ada 5000 won, mana mau restaurant disini menerima uang korea

_oOOo_

Setelah berjalan selama setengah jam tanpa tujuan aku berhenti di sebuah taman dan aku duduk di sana sambil memandangi jalanan dan orang yang lalu lalang melintasiku

_aduh dingin sekali…ada tidak yah seseorang yang akan menolongku, setidaknya kasihan dengan tampangku lalu memberiku makan, ih emangnya aku ini sudah kelihatan seperti pengemis apa sampai harus menunggu orang mengasihaniku seperti itu_

Pokoknya aku tak akan pulang begitu saja lalu dihina lagi oleh pria bodoh itu, aku akan bertahan disini, aku akan mencari cara untuk bisa dapat makanan sendiri malam ini

seseorang yang kuyakini orang yang sama dari negaraku melintas di hadapanku, ia sedang berjalan sendiri, jadi aku tak akan terlalu malu untuk menegurnya, dengan nekatnya aku memberanikan diri menyetop pria tinggi yang baru saja berjalan di depanku itu

"Maaf" kataku kepadanya yang berhenti dan melihatku

"Haik" ia membalasku dalam bahasa jepang

"A-apa kau orang Korea?" kataku memakai bahasa korea, jika ia mengerti ia akan membalasku

"Iya, kau juga?" jawabnya membuatku melonjak gembira

"Wah…aku sangat beruntung, begini aku sedang tersesat dari rombongan sekolahku, dan aku lupa membawa uang yen, bisa aku menukar uang ku dengan yen milikmu" aku mengeluarkan 5 lembar uang seribu won

"Baiklah ini" ia memberikanku satu buah koin yen

"Hanya segini?" kataku saat menerima koin bertuliskan 500 yen

"Memang hanya 500 yen jika kau menukar 5000 won mu, itu cukup buat beli roti dan jus di konbini *convenience store*"

"Cuma beli roti dan jus?"

"Apa kau benar-benar tersesat?"

Aku menggigit bibirku "Iya, tapi aku lapar sekali dari siang aku belum makan"

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Kau mau membantuku? Bisa kau membawaku ke restaurant di daerah sini, aku janji aku akan menggantikannya begitu aku sampai di Korea, aku janji"

Ia tersenyum dan memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang manis

"Hah, sebenarnya aku tak biasa dengan orang asing, tapi aku akan mengabaikannya kali ini"

"Benarkah?"

"Ayo kebetulan aku belum makan, dan aku juga tidak punya teman makan"

"Kansamida, aku akan membalas jasamu tuan"

"Apa aku kelihatan setua itu? Coba tebak berapa umurku sekarang" katanya sambil menunjuk diri ke hidungnya

"Ahjussi 30 tahun"

"Hahaha! Aku kelihatan setua itu, aku ini masih berumur 25 tahun"

"Oh kalau begitu aku akan panggil kau hyung"

"Panggil aku Siwon Hyung, siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan

"Aku Jaejoong, Kim jaeoong" jawabku sambil membalas uluran tangannya, _kurasa ia bukan orang jahat dan aku bisa mempercainya_

_-OOoOO-_

Mudah mudahan masih ada yang suka. Komen please


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** 4

Started to hates you

"Kamu kenapa bisa keluar dari rombonganmu?" Tanyanya ketika kami sedang makan di restoran sushi

"Oh…itu, aku sedang sibuk melihat-lihat sekitar dan ketika kusadari aku sudah keluar dari rombonganku"

"Kau ini aneh, sampai bisa keluar dari rombonganmu begitu. Hei! pelan pelan makannya, apa kau selalu makan cepat-cepat begitu?"

"Aku ini sedang lapar, ngomong-ngomong Siwon hyung kau sudah berapa lama tinggal disini?"

"Sudah 3 tahun, aku juga punya pekerjaan disini"

"Oh pasti sulit ya bekerja disini, kau pasti selalu rindu keluargamu di korea"

"Iya tapi aku sudah terbiasa, kau kelas berapa?"

"Aku tingkat akhir, aku akan mengikuti ujian akhir"

"Oh setelah lulus apa yang akan kau lakukan?

"Aku ingin sekali melanjutkan kuliah ke jurusan design, tapi entahlah aku belum tahu juga karena itu tergantung keuangan orangtuaku"

"Kau masih muda, kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau"

"Tapi aku menurut apa kata orangtuaku"

"Hmm baiklah setelah makan aku akan antar kau pulang ke hotel, guru dan kawan-kawanmu pasti khawatir"

"Tapi aku belum mau pulang, apa kau tahu tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi?" jawabku, aku masih belum mau melihat wajah lelaki yang menyebalkan itu

"Ada festival kembang api di Odaiba"

"Benarkah? Ayo kita pergi kesana"

Sesampainya disana , ratusan orang sudah memenuhi lapangan dekat pantai pusat diadakannya festival kembang api yang diselenggarakan tiap musim panas. Siwon hyung mengajakku duduk di bangku untuk penonton yang berbayar

Tepat pukul 8 acara dimulai. Ledakan demi ledakan kembang api menggelegar di udara membentuk ukiran indah berwarna warni sambil diiringi musik orkestra yang seragam. Mulutku menganga melihat satu persatu atraksi indah yang baru kulihat sepanjang hidupku, di korea juga banyak festival kembang api, tapi untuk kembang api yang sangat besar dan membentuk ukiran macam-macam seperti pohon, gugusan bintang, tanda cinta dsb baru pertama kali aku melihatnya di jepang

"Apa kau tahu apa artinya hanabi di jepang?" Siwon hyung tiba-tiba bertanya di saat break acara

"Kembang Api" jawabku

"Dalam kanji dituliskan bunga dan api, seperti halnya bunga sakura yang mekar sebentar perasaan hanabi juga seperti itu" hyung menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya "Karena keindahannya hanya bisa dinikmati sesaat, ketika kembang apinya meledak kau akan terkagum-kagum oleh keindahannya tapi setelah itu akan hilang dan perasaanmu hampa"

"Walaupun sesaat setidaknya kita bisa melihat keindahannya" balasku

"Kau betul, setiap orang punya persepsi yang berbeda-beda, aku lebih suka melihat kecantikan yang abadi"

"Apa kau sering ke acara seperti ini bersama pacarmu?"

"Pacar? Aku baru saja dicampakkan"

"Huh kau bercanda! Siapa orang yang tega mempermainkan orang seganteng dan baik hati sepertimu? Pasti orang itu sudah gila" kataku

"Apa kau pernah bertemu cinta sejati?" tanyanya kepadaku

"Aku?...cinta sejati? tidak pernah, mungkin tidak akan pernah aku menemukannya"

"Kenapa? setiap orang pasti akan merasakan cinta sejati"

Aku tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya

"Hidupku sudah begitu sulit untuk mengurusi diri sendiri, cinta sejati untukku begitu mahal dan aku tak ingin bermimpi untuk mendapatkannya" jawabku menanggapi pertanyaannya

"Suatu saat ketika kau menemukan cinta sejatimu, kau harus mempertahankan dan memperjuangkannya, jangan melepaskannya begitu saja atau kau akan menyesalinya" ia berkata sambil tersenyum melihat langit, aku merasa ia orang yang kesepian "Kembangnya api sudah dimulai lagi" katanya sambil menunjuk ke langit

"Hyung aku tak tahu jika aku asal bicara tapi yang pasti seseorang yang akan menerima cintamu akan sangat beruntung" kataku

"Terimakasih, andai saja ada wanita yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara seperti mu"

"Eh…tapi aku kan cantik" candaku

"Mffhh iya kau itu cantik tapi sayang kau pria" balasnya sambil tertawa kecil

"Hahaha betul juga ya, ayo kita lihat saja kembang apinya"

-OoO-

"Disini hotelmu?" Tanya siwon hyung padaku sambil melihat hotel tempatku menginap

"Iya. Siwon hyung terimakasih untuk malam ini, aku tak akan melupakannya dan aku janji aku akan mengembalikan uangmu segera setelah sampai di korea"

"Aku juga, ini alamat kantorku di seoul, aku akan pulang seminggu lagi, kalau kau bingung kau tinggal cari aku di gedung Choi Company" katanya sambil memberikan kartu namanya

"Eh iya"

"Sampai bertemu lagi, have a nice trip" katanya sambil memberiku kedipan sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku

Tidak buruk juga malam ini, walaupun yunho menyebalkan setidaknya aku punya pengalaman menarik menonton hanabi dengan orang lain, kataku dalam hati

-OooO-

"Kau dari mana saja!" Yunho mengagetkanku dari balik pintu, ia menyilangkan tangan nya dengan raut muka yang menyeramkan ketika aku baru saja masuk

"Oh, yunho-shi kau menungguku ya?" aku pura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaannya sambil membuka sepatu dan menaruhnya di lemari sepatu, yunho terus saja membayangiku, dan aku benar-benar tak nyaman dibuatnya

"Aku tanya darimana saja kau!" tanyanya lagi dengan nada agak tinggi "Apa kau tak tahu aku mencarimu ke mana-mana! Aku bahkan menghubungi pos polisi!" tambahnya lagi

"Wah yunho-shi kau pergi untuk mencariku ya, terimakasih, tapi aku tak apa-apa" aku menjawab sambil berlalu, aku ingin masuk kekamar tapi ia sudah membentangkan tangannya yang panjang dihadapanku sehingga aku tak bisa melangkah

"Jangan bercanda denganku, kemana saja kamu tadi?"

"A…aku melihat pertunjukan hanabi di Odaiba" kataku polos, dan baru kusadari seharusnya aku tidak jujur kepadanya karena kutahu dia tidak suka dengan jawaban yang baru kuberikan

"Dengan siapa? Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesana? Bukankah uangmu sudah habis" tanyanya mencecar dengan mata yang menyelidikku, aku seperti penjahat yang diinterogasi

"Oh tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang teman, dia yang mengajakku kesana…hahaha kebetulan sekali ya aku bertemu temanku itu"

Aku menjawab sambil tersenyum sebentar lalu mencoba pergi dari hadapannya tapi ia memblokku lagi dengan tangannya

"Temanmu? Bagaimana kau bisa dapat teman disini tiba-tiba?"

"Itu…itu…aku bertemu dengannya tidak sengaja, Ia orang korea, kami berkenalan dan dia berbaik hati meminjamiku uang lalu kami pergi ke tempat festival kembang api itu"

"Apa ia membayarmu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba

"A—apa?"

"Apa kamu dibayar olehnya? Kau kan sedang mencari uang jadi wajar kan pertanyaanku, banyak anak muda jaman sekarang yang menjadi teman kencan dadakan demi bayaran yen"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan ya, kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu?" kataku mulai marah

"Bukankah kau akan membiarkan siapa saja menyentuhmu asal dapat bayaran?"

"Yunho-shi kau sudah keterlaluan!"

"Berapa ia membayarmu?" yunho mulai maju dan menyudutkanku. Kenapa dengannya, kenapa ia bertingkah seperti itu

"Aku lelah, aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu"

"Berapa kau dibayar!"

"Kenapa memangnya? Peduli apa kau aku dibayar berapa?" balasku menanggapi omelannya, kenapa aku menanggapinya dan berbohong?

"Toh aku tak perlu minta uang darimu!" tambahku lagi, bulir-bulir dimataku sudah mulai tampak dan siap meledak

"Kau! Pelacur!" katanya yang langsung menusuk hatiku

"A..apa kau bilang! Pe...pelacur?"

Aku berusaha menamparnya tapi ia sudah menangkap tanganku lebih dulu dan menariknya ke dalam kamar

"Lepaskan! Kau sadar berapa harga yang harus kaubayar jika menyentuhku!"

Teriakku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi ia sudah tak terbendung lagi. Ia melemparkanku kekasur sambil berteriak

"Berapa? Memangnya kau ingin dibayar berapa? Dasar materialistis!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Jangan pura-pura sok suci! Kau yang menginginkan aku menyentuhmu kan!"

Yunho mulai mendekat dan membuka paksa kaos yang melekat ditubuhku, aku tak kuasa melawan tangannya yang gesit dengan segera melucuti kaos bagian atasku.

Tanganku dicengkeramnya kuat-kuat dan kurasakan leherku mulai basah oleh ciumannya yang membabi buta, ia melumat habis seluruh bagian leherku sampai tak bersisa lalu turun ke bagian dadaku dan mulai menjilati bagian puting dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat

"Aah!" aku mengerang dengan berbagai serangan yang ia lakukan padaku. Ia berhenti untuk sejenak menatap wajahku, Kami saling bertatapan, aku sangat ketakutan, bisa kurasakan air mataku yang hangat meleleh ke pipiku

"Apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku jae! Kenapa kau membuatku melakukan ini padamu!"

Katanya marah padaku lalu ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, menuju bibir ku dan melumatnya habis, menjelajahi semua bagian dalam mulutku dengan lidahnya yang bergerak gerak tidak sabar

_"Apa kau percaya cinta suci?"_

Kata-kata yang dilontarkan siwon hyung tadi malam terngiang-ngiang kembali saat yunho menciumku penuh nafsu, kepalaku berputar-putar melihat bayangan pria yang tengah dipenuhi amarah dan nafsu itu

_Cinta suci? Aku tak akan pernah bermimpi mendapatkan cinta suci itu_

Ia mengangkat tengkuk leherku menahannya dengan lengannya untuk memagut bibirku lagi

"Aah" erangku ditengah-tengah aksi ciuman mautnya

Baru kurasakan ciuman itu seperti apa. Rasanya begitu memabukkan sampai kau terbuai olehnya, sesaat aku serasa melayang dan mataku berkedap-kedip. Aku membencinya tapi dilain pihak aku tak berusaha melepaskan ciumannya, aku membenci diriku sendiri, aku memang seperti lelaki jalang.

Tangannya yang satu lagi mulai melucuti celanaku, aku belum siap untuk ini aku memberontak tapi tangannya lagi-lagi mengalahkanku, akhirnya aku bertelanjang bulat dihadapannya dan ia masih saja menciumi bibirku sambil memilin nipplesku, setelah puas ia mulai mengexplor bagian bawah tubuhku, lidahnya menjelajahi perutku lalu turun lagi ke bawah tapi ia berhenti dan tersadar begitu melihat sesuatu di bawah perutku

"Tidurlah!" Katanya seraya membuang muka, apakah ia sadar hampir saja melakukannya dengan anak laki-laki, apa ia merasa jijik kepadaku?

_Kenapa kau berhenti, sudahi saja semua dan hancurkan aku! Perlakukan aku sebagai pelacur! Teriak batinku padanya. Tapi aku tak sanggup untuk berkata apa-apa padanya, aku terlalu lelah dan kecewa_

Dengan lemas aku bangun dari kasur sambil menyambar pakaianku yang tergeletak dilantai menuju kamar mandi, setelah pintu tertutup aku menutup mulutku dan menangis

-OooO-

Keesokan harinya aku bangun dengan mata yang sembab, yunho sudah bangun dari tadi, ia pasti sedang lari pagi. Baguslah ia tak usah melihat mataku, aku bangun dan menuju bathroom, aku akan berendam sebentar sambil menelepon adikku, setelah air hangat di bathtub kusiapkan aku memasukkan tubuhku dan berendam, aku mengambil telepon dan seseorang disana sudah heboh dengan suaranya yang melengking saat tersambung denganku

"Bagaimana apa kalian sudah melakukannya?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba membuat perasaanku bergejolak lagi mengingat kejadian tadi malam

"Menurutmu?" jawabku sambil memainkan bubble di bathtube

"Kalian pasti sudah melakukannya kan? Ayo mengaku saja, aku berjanji tidak akan mengolokmu"

"Ia menciumku"

"Kalian hanya berciuman?" ada nada kekecewaan dalam suaranya

"Iya"

"Hari ini ciuman besok ia pasti akan menggerayangimu"

"Begitu ya" kataku dengan malas membalas perkataannya

"Hei kenapa kau tidak bersemangat?"

"Sohyun apakah umma dan appa bahagia dengan pernikahanku?"

"Mereka sangat bahagia, bukan saja karena kau diangkat menjadi menantu keluarga Jung tapi ayah juga diangkat posisinya di kantor oleh ayah yunho"

"Oh...berarti semua berjalan lancar ya"

"Jae, walaupun kau merasa pernikahan ini bukan kehendakmu tapi kau harus tetap ceria ya, aku akan mendukungmu. Fighting!"

"Aku rindu padamu, So" kataku sambil terisak, andai saja dulu sohyun yang berada di posisi ini, ia pasti tak akan tahan

"Aku juga, jangan lupa bawakan oleh2 ya"

"Baiklah"

-OoO-

Aku baru keluar setelah berendam selama satu jam, berbicara dengan saudaraku rasanya bisa mengurangi sedikit kesedihanku akibat ulah yunho semalam

"Kenapa lama sekali didalam?" yunho bertanya padaku saat aku keluar kamar mandi, ia baru saja selesai lari pagi

"Tadi aku menelepon sohyun" jawabku sambil menggosok-gosokkan handuk ke rambutku yang basah

"Oh…Jae ini"

Katanya sambil memberikan buku kecil seperti buku tabungan padaku

"Apa ini?"

"Buku tabunganmu, ini janjiku, setelah sampai di korea ceklah, aku sudah memasukkan sejumlah uang ke rekening ini"

Aku tidak ingin menerima buku itu, ia mungkin berpikir aku benar-benar materialistis tapi aku tetap mengambilnya karena aku juga membutuhkan uang untuk dana kuliahku

"Terimakasih" kataku

"Sudahlah jangan bersedih lagi, hari ini kita akan ke Osaka, kau mau ke universal studio kan?"

"Iya"

Walaupun aku masih mengekornya yunho sudah tidak risih lagi untuk berbicara bersebelahan denganku ketika dikereta, ia bahkan membelikanku topi ketika melihatku kepanasan

"Ini lumayan untukmu" katanya seraya memasangkan topi putih bergaris pink ke kepalaku. Itu hadiah pertamanya untukku, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat senang sekali

Yang baru kuketahui tentang yunho adalah ia ternyata takut dengan ketinggian dan aku terus menerus menarik tangannya agar ikut bermain di permainan-permainan yang menegangkan

"Lepaskan! Kau semakin tak tahu diri ya" katanya berteriak padaku saat aku menarik paksa tangannya ke dalam ruangan permainan yang didindingnya ada lambang spiderman

"Ayo masa kau kalah dengan badanku yang kecil"

"Apa hubungannya dengan ukuran badan? "

"Ayo kemari hahaha"

Aku terus menariknya dan akhirnya ia mengalah dan ikut main game yang berputar putar itu bersamaku, walaupun sesudahnya mukanya masih berkeringat panas dingin

"Yunho-shi belikan aku boneka ayam itu ya" kataku sambil menunjuk pada boneka ayam di kios souvenir depan permainan yang baru saja kami naiki

"Kau kesempatan ya beli ini itu oleh uangku" katanya kesal tapi tetap saja membelikanku boneka itu

"Tapi ini kan untukmu" aku menyodorkan balik boneka pembeliannya

"Kenapa untukku?"

"Itu simbol buat kamu, chicken! Penakut! " Kataku sambil menjulurkan lidah

"Mwho! Yah!"

"Ayo kita naik lagi chicken" kataku sambil menariknya ke arena jurassic park

"Hei kim jaejong! Mati kau!"

-OoO-

Segitu dulu ya, udah panjang nih, monggo reviewnya...


	5. Chapter 5

"Ini akan jadi apartemen kita sementara?" katanya sambil mengajakku masuk ke sebuah apartemen yang lumayan mewah di pusat kota seoul setelah pulang dari honeymoon di jepang

"Sementara? apa kita akan pindah lagi" tanyaku sambil menaruh koper-koper besar kami ditengah ruangan

"Tentu saja, kita tidak akan tinggal disini lagi bulan depan, kau tidak lupa kan dengan rencana perceraian kita?"

"Oh ya aku lupa, baiklah kalau begitu yang mana kamarku?"

"Kau akan tidur bersamaku"

"Kenapa aku sekamar denganmu?"

"Orangtua kita akan curiga kalau kita tidur dikamar yang terpisah"

"Apa mereka tinggal dengan kita? bagaimana mereka tahu kita tidur berpisah!"

"Apa kau takut aku akan menyerangmu ya?"

"Menurutmu? Apa kau tidak ingat kejadian di jepang?"

"Oh itu…Ehm…waktu itu aku panik karena sibuk mencarimu, aku takut orangtuamu marah kalau kau hilang! otakku sedang tidak baik"

"Memangnya kapan otakmu pernah baik?"

"Yah! kau ini!" katanya dengan tangan terkepal di udara

"Baiklah aku akan tidur denganmu, tapi ingat ya buku tabunganku setiap kau berniat sesuatu tidak baik terhadapku"

"Kau pikir aku suka dengan tubuhmu yang seperti papan tulisan itu!"

"Ya sudah bagus kalau begitu, asal jangan nanti malam kau bertindak berbeda dengan apa yang sudah kau bicarakan!"

"Yah kau ini! bukankah kau senang aku menyentuhmu karena itu berarti buku tabunganmu akan bertambah!"

"Apa? Kau mau mulai meledekku lagi ya!"

"Baiklah baiklah kita sudahi saja pertengkaran ini karena aku lelah sekali, pastikan kau mencuci semua baju kotorku ya"

"Kenapa aku harus mencuci bajumu?"

"Apa kau lihat ada pembantu disini?"

Aku celangak celinguk lalu menggeleng kepala

"Cepat kerjakan, lagipula aku ini kepala keluarga disini"

Ia membuka kaos satu-satunya yang melekat ditubuhnya lalu melemparkannya kepadaku, dengan bertelanjang dada ia tersenyum evil sambil rebahan di sofa, aku lalu memilah milah baju kotor kami berdua dari dalam koper lalu menuju mesin cuci dengan mulut terpout

"Hei jae, ambilkan aku minum dulu, aku sangat haus" teriaknya dari sofa

"Uh kau ini menyebalkan!"

-oOo-

Malamnya karena aku terlalu takut untuk tidur berdekatan dengan yunho aku mengambil posisi tidur sangat jauh dari dirinya dan membelakanginya sambil memeluk gulingku

"Hei penakut tidurlah duluan aku mau mengerjakan sesuatu" katanya sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur, tangannya menggenggam ponsel, sepertinya ia ingin menghindar untuk menerima telepon dari seseorang, apa itu dari yuri kekasihnya? Tiba tiba saja hatiku merasa tak enak mengingat nama wanita itu. Kenapa juga aku harus merasa resah dengan telepon itu toh itu bukan urusanku, ucapku dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata, besok aku harus bangun pagi untuk pergi ke sekolah

"Hei kau sudah bangun?" Yunho mengagetkanku yang tiba-tiba datang ke dapur dengan wajahnya yang berantakan akibat bangun tidur, semalam ia tidak kembali ke kamar, ia malah ketiduran di sofa

"Iya aku harus cepat-cepat ke sekolah!" kataku agak judes mengingat kekesalanku akibat telepon yang yunho terima semalam sampai ia harus ketiduran di sofa

"Mana sarapan untukku?" tanyanya ketika melihat bekal makanan yang sedang kusiapkan

"Kau buat saja sendiri, aku sibuk membereskan bekalku"

"Hei sudah kubilang disini tidak ada pembantu, makanya kau harus mengerjakan semua tugas pembantu untukku!"

"Yah! Aku bukan pembantumu ya, kalau mau cari saja pembantu untukmu" balasku kesal lalu aku melihat jam tanganku "Sial aku sudah telat, sudah sana mandi!"

"Baiklah aku akan menyuruh yuri untuk tinggal disini"

"Mhwoo? Apa hubungannya dengan wanita itu?" kataku memanas ketika nama wanita itu disebut

"Kau kan tidak mau mengerjakan tugas pembantu, makanya aku lebih baik suruh saja yuri yang akan dengan senang sekali melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga untukku, pura-pura saja dia sebagai pembantuku, tidak akan ada yang curiga dengannya"

"Jangan coba-coba ya, selama kau tinggal denganku aku tak akan mengijinkan perselingkuhan dirumah ini! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu setiap pagi buatkan sarapan atau bekal untukku"

"Tapi aku sudah telat"

"Jangan lupa setrikakan juga baju kantorku!"

"Kau!"

Setelah memasak tambahan bekal makanan untuk yunho dan menyetrikakan baju kantornya aku segera mengambil sepedaku, melemparkan tas dan bekal ke keranjang sepeda lalu mulai kugenjot sepedaku keluar bagasi apartemen. Tak berapa lama ketika aku baru sampai di depan apartemen aku berhenti karena suara klakson mengagetkanku, ternyata itu dari mobil yunho

"Jae!" Katanya dari dalam mobil. Aku sudah tersenyum karena mungkin ia akan mengantarkanku ke sekolah, tapi aku harus menghapus senyumku setelah yunho berkata kembali "terimakasih ya bekalnya" katanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat bekal makanan buatanku lalu ia segera menutup jendela mobilnya dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanku

SIAL IA MENYEBALKAN SEKALI!

-oOo-

_**Pulang sekolah**_

"Menyebalkan! Kemarin waktu di themepark ia sudah lumayan baik tapi kemudian dia membuatku kesal lagi" kataku pada sohyun sambil menuntun sepeda kami di jalanan setelah pulang dari sekolah

"Begitulah kehidupan suami-istri pasti selalu bertengkar, tapi setelah itu pasti baikan dikasur"

"Semua gara-gara dirimu, kau belum tahu saja seperti apa sifat pria yang menyebalkan itu"

"Oh ya Jae ceritakan tentang cowok misterius yang menyelamatkanmu itu, kenalkan saja padaku"

"Kau mimpi ya, untuk apa aku mengenalkannya padamu?"

"Ayolah jae"

"Aku akan kekantornya untuk mengembalikan uangnya, tapi katanya ia baru mau pulang seminggu lagi ke korea"

"Ajak aku ya kalau ketempatnya"

"Kalau aku ingat ya...oh ya aku harus segera ke supermarket membeli bahan untuk memasak nih"

"Duh sibuk ya yang sudah berumah tangga" kata sohyun meledekku

"Sudah ya sohyun aku duluan"

Aku membawa sepedaku meninggalkan adikku menuju supermarket untuk membeli keperluan rumah tangga.

-oOo-

_**Malamnya di rumah**_

"Aku sudah pulang!"

Yunho masuk dan melonggarkan ikatan dasinya, matanya tertuju kepadaku yang sedang belajar di sofa

"Oh kau sudah pulang" kataku menyapanya

"Kau sudah buat makan malam?"

"Itu dimeja"

Yunho pergi ke meja makan lalu berkomentar

"Kenapa cuma ramen? itu tidak baik untuk tubuhku"

"Sudah bagus aku masakan, lagipula aku ini sedang sibuk belajar untuk ujian akhir"

"Baiklah, aku akan makan di rumahnya yuri saja" katanya sambil melangkah pergi menuju pintu tapi aku segera bangkit dan menyambar lengannya

"Eh aku ingat baru saja aku mau masak bulbogi, kau mau?" kataku agar ia tidak pergi

"Begitu dong baru itu istriku yang benar" ia membalas dengan senyum evilnya

"Menyebalkan!"

-oOo-

Setelah selesai makan yunho beralih ke meja dimana aku sedang belajar, dia mencoba membuatku kesal dengan menyalakan tv dan mengeraskan suaranya, aku merebut remote dari tangannya lalu mematikannya, ia merebut lagi dari tanganku dan menyalakannya kembali

"Yah! Yunho-shi Aku sedang belajar, tolong matikan tvnya" kataku mulai kesal

"Ini apartemenku aku bebas berbuat sesukaku disini" balasnya enteng dengan senyum evilnya

Aku menarik nafas untuk mengatur kesabaranku

"Baiklah aku akan belajar dikamar saja"

"Tunggu coba kulihat buku pelajaranmu" ia mengambil buku latihan aritmatika dari tanganku, dilihatnya beberapa saat lalu ia merebut pensil dari tanganku dan mengerjakan soal-soalnya dengan cepat lalu mengembalikannya lagi kepadaku

"Makanya kalau punya otak di latih dong agar pintar, kalau kau cepat menyelesaikan soal-soal itu kan aku tak perlu ketinggalan acara kesayanganku" kata yunho lagi

"Bagaimana cara menyelesaikan soal yang ini?" Tanyaku padanya

"Sini aku ajarkan" ia mendekat untuk melihat bukuku tapi ia terlalu dekat sampai aku panik saat melihat kearahnya wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti

"Begini ya kalau kau mengalikannya silang dengan angka ini lalu kau bagi dengan ini bla bla bla bla"

Yunho menerangkan dengan seksama tiap langkah hitungan padaku tapi aku tidak bisa serius mendengarkan karena hatiku begitu tak karuan dengan dia yang begitu dekat sampai nafasnya saja bisa kurasakan

"iy iya baiklah aku sudah mengerti, sekarang lebih baik kau tidur saja" kataku buru buru menyudahi belajar kami.

Aku berniat mendorongnya tapi ketika aku memutar wajahku ia pun sedang menatapku dan entah mengapa aku merasa wajahnya semakin mendekat padaku

"Ka-kau mau apa?" tanyaku panik sambil mendorong dadanya, ia pun terlihat panik

"Yah! kalau begini kita tak bisa menghindar dari kontak fisik" katanya berusaha berkelit dari apa yang hendak ia lakukan terhadapku

"Memangnya siapa yang coba mendekat?"

"Siapa suruh wajahmu itu seperti seorang yoja?"

"Apa salahku kalau aku punya wajah seperti ini? Salahkan saja umma dan appaku yang memberiku wajah ini!"

Yunho kesal dengan jawabanku, ia mengacak rambutnya lalu menyilangkan lengan didadanya

"Begini saja kalau kau coba-coba mendekatiku kau harus membayar ku" kata yunho mulai meninggi

"Hei apa tak salah siapa yang coba mendekati siapa!"

"Kau selalu menarik atau memegang tanganku, itu namanya pelecahan seksual tahu, sedangkan aku harus membayarmu setiap aku menyentuhmu!" katanya membela diri

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan menyentuhmu lagi!" balasku kesal

"Benar ya, ingat ya!"

"Yah! Kau jung yunho benar benar menyebalkan, itu kan seharusnya taruhanku!"

Kataku marah sambil membereskan buku lalu masuk kamar. Bicara dengannya selalu membuatku pusing, Perbincangan kami pasti selalu akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Dengan kesal aku naik ke atas ranjang sambil mengomel dan memeluk bantal gulingku

Aku baru mau memejamkan mata ketika yunho mengikutiku naik ke atas ranjang, tubuhku dengan refleks bergerak ke sudut kasur menjauhkan diri dari pria jangkung itu, aku mulai menutup mataku dan aku tertidur tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan seseorang mendorong-dorong tubuhku sampai aku terbangun

"Oww!" aku bangkit dari tidurku, aku kaget sekali ketika diriku sudah berada disebelah yunho

"Kenapa kau disebelahku!" Tanyaku masih melantur akibat efek bangun tidur tiba-tiba

"Yah seharusnya aku yang mengomel. Memangnya kenapa dengan kebiasaan tidurmu!" teriaknya menghardikku

"Memangnya kenapa dengan kebiasaan tidurku?"

"Aaah! Aku bisa gila hidup denganmu. Kau menendangku, memukulku, memelukku, kau pikir aku ini gulingmu?"

"Itu aku pasti tidak sadar, aku memang biasa tidur tidak beraturan seperti itu di rumahku"

"Kau mau cari kesempatan ya untuk dekat-dekat denganku!"

"Siapa yang cari kesempatan, kau jangan membuatku marah ya! Sudah kubilang kita tidur berpisah saja tapi kau mau kita bersama"

"Dulu waktu dihotel tidurmu tidak seperti itu?"

"Ya itu karena aku tidur di jepang, tapi sekarang aku sudah berada di korea, seperti tidur dirumahku sendiri"

"Ya sudah bayar saja! Kau sudah menyentuhku"

"Bayar apa? Itu kan di luar kesadaranku" kataku mencoba mengelak, aku memang tidak sadar melakukan itu, kenapa harus aku yang ganti rugi

"Baiklah sekarang pijit punggungku saja untuk membayar hutangmu, gara-gara aksimu badanku jadi sakit-sakit" omel yunho

"Aku ngantuk!"

"Ya sudah bayar saja dengan uang kalau begitu!"

"Ya sudah sini aku pijitin"

"Nah begitu, jadi istriku harus perhatian seperti itu"

Yunho membalikkan badan dan aku duduk diatas punggungnya lalu mulai memijat bahunya, yunho senyum senyum sambil sesekali memberiku perintah

"Ayo lebih keras!" teriaknya sudah seperti tuan saja

"Sudah belum? Aku ngantuk?"

"Hei jae kenapa tubuhmu berat sekali!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan ya! Sudah ku servis dengan pijatan tapi malah mengataiku!"

Aku mengangkat lenganku lalu kutekan lututku pada punggungnya dengan cepat, aku tak peduli dengan yunho yang meringis kesakitan, aku mulai menyingkir dari tubuhnya dan memunggunginya

"Kau ini sudah bosan hidup ya!"

"Aah menyebalkan sudah cukup aku mau tidur. Besok aku harus pergi ke sekolah!"

"Jae sini!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Sini mendekat padaku supaya kau tidak bergerak gerak"

"Jangan bercanda ya kau sedang mencuri kesempatan dariku ya!"

Yunho tidak mempedulikan protesku ia malah menarik tanganku agar aku berbalik dan mendekat kearahnya lalu ia meraih bahu dan punggungku, kakinya dilingkarkan diatas kakiku, ia tidak hanya memelukku tapi mengunci tubuhku dengannya

"Aku tahu kau pasti berpikir macam- macam tapi ini tidak berarti apa- apa bagiku, aku hanya ingin tidur tenang" katanya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Yunho-shi kau harus bayar untuk yang satu ini"

Yunho hanya tertawa kecil lalu ia mulai terlelap. Aku coba memejamkan mataku juga tapi aku tidak berhasil, semalaman aku terjaga dengan tangannya yang memelukku.

Dan besoknya kami berdua bangun kesiangan


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING NC PART...LEMON**

**Part 5: Learning how to make love**

Aku menggigit kukuku sambil melihat rintik hujan dari jendela dengan tidak tenang, sesekali mataku tertuju pada sosok pria jangkung yang sedang sibuk mengunduh sesuatu di komputernya

sial aku pasti mati kali ini, teriak batinku yang terus mengutuki diri sendiri andai saja dari tadi aku berani menerobos guyuran hujan deras di luar rumah pasti ia tak akan bisa memintaku melakukan hal itu. Aku mengacak rambutku dan kulihat yunho sedang mengangkat bibir kanannya ketika ia melihatku

Aduh mati aku!

-OoO-

**Satu jam yang lalu**

Ceritanya hari ini hujan mendera seoul seharian dan kami tidak meninggalkan rumah sama sekali di weekend ini, kami sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, aku sibuk membereskan rumah dan belajar sedangkan ia sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya, sesekali kami berpapasan di dapur untuk mengambil cemilan dan air minum, kelihatannya yunho sudah mulai ingin mengangguku karena matanya terus mengikutiku

"Jae apa kau belum selesai belajar?" Katanya menanyaiku yang baru mengambil jus dari dalam lemari es

"Aku belum selesai, memangnya kenapa? makan siang sudah kusiapkan!" kataku

"Bukan itu aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu"

"Yang benar saja, mengobrol apa mau bertengkar?"

"Tuh kan siapa yang mengajak perang duluan"

"Aku sibuk!"

"Sudahlah nanti saja belajarnya, sekarang waktu untuk melayani suamimu, sini temani aku nonton tv, aku bosan menonton tv sendirian" katanya

Aku menutup bukuku dan beranjak ke sofa dan duduk disebelahnya, hari ini dia aneh sekali

"Kau sedang menonton apa?" Tanyaku padanya, kelihatannya dia tidak serius menonton apa-apa karena dari tadi ia hanya memindahkan channel

"Hujan deras begini sebaiknya kita melakukan apa ya?" tanyanya tanpa menjawab pertaanyaanku

"Apa maksudmu, tentu saja jika hujan besar begini kita jangan keluar rumah, mungkin bagimu mudah karena kau punya mobil, tapi aku lebih baik tinggal dirumah daripada kehujanan dengan sepedaku"

"Bukan itu maksudku, apa kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu selama tinggal dirumah jika hujan begini? dingin lagi" ia berkata sambil matanya menerawang kepadaku

"Apa maksudmu? aku tidak mengerti"

"Kau memang masih kecil ya, jika aku berbicara dengan orang dewasa pasti mereka langsung mengerti"

"Kau juga kan bukan orang dewasa!"

"Lihat mulutmu itu seperti ingin kuplester saja"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak pertanyaan, bilang saja kau mau apa? Kau ingin kupijiti?"

"Aku sedang mood untuk melakukan hal itu" jawab yunho

"Melakukan apa?" tanyaku penasaran

"Aku sedang ingin bercinta"

"Oooh...hah...a-apa! apa makudmu bercinta? Dengan siapa? A...apa denganku?"

"Kau pikir siapa orang yang bisa kuajak bercinta sekarang, aku ini seorang pria pasti aku mempunyai keinginan untuk melakukan itu"

"Aku tidak mau, setidaknya tidak dengan orang yang tidak kucintai"

"Hei dengar ya bukan berarti aku mengajakmu bercinta karena aku menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak ingin berselingkuh dengan orang lain" kata yunho menjelaskan

"Tapi bagaimana kita bisa melakukan itu kitakan tidak saling menyukai?"

"Kau pikir para wanita yang bekerja sebagai prostitusi itu menyukai para pelanggannya?"

"Jadi kau menyamakanku dengan wanita murahan tersebut!"

"Bukan begitu, maksudku walaupun kita tak punya ketertarikan satu sama lain kita masih bisa melakukannya, dulu ibuku juga bercerita pada waktu melakukan malam pertama dengan ayah ia belum sepenuhnya menyukainya" terang yunho

"Kau jangan bercanda ya?"

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda aku benar benar menginginkannya sekarang!"

"Lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan jika aku menolakmu?"

"Kau tahu aku akan pergi kemana kan"

"Teganya kau melakukan itu, bagaimana reaksi orangtuaku jika mereka mengetahui kau berselingkuh dengan orang lain, mereka pasti akan menangis tiga hari tiga malam"

"Makanya karena itu aku lebih baik melakukannya denganmu daripada dengan orang lain karena aku sedang terikat pernikahan denganmu"

"A...apakah rasanya menyakitkan?" Tanyaku polos

"Kau belum pernah melakukannya sekalipun?" Tanya yunho sedikit mengejekku

Aku menggeleng kepala

"Bahkan dengan wanita sekalipun?" Tanyanya lagi sambil mengangkat setengah bibirnya mencibirku

"Aku tidak pernah punya teman wanita selain sohyun"

"Hmmm kalau begitu kita bisa mempelajarinya" ujar yunho

"Kau juga belum pernah melakukannya?"

"Orang sepertiku belum pernah? Jangan bercanda, aku hanya belum pernah melakukannya dengan seorang namja, bagaimana kalau kita melihat video sex gay?, aku bisa mengunduhnya lewat internet"

"Aku tak mau!"

"Kita harus melihatnya, kalu tidak bagaimana kita melakukannya"

"Apa kau serius yunho-shi?"

"Ya aku serius sekali!, tunggu ya aku cari dulu di internet"

Dia pergi ke arah laptopnya tanpa meminta izin dariku dulu dan tubuhku langsung gemetaran tak menentu

Sial ia akan mengambil keperjakaanku

-oOo-

**WARNING NC PART...LEMON...if you're not brave or not 18+ then get lost and skip this part**

"Jae aku sudah selesai!" katanya mengagetkanku

"Aku juga sudah mengkonvert videonya ke dvd, ayo kita lihat!" katanya lagi

Aku yang sudah tak karuan sejak tadi makin tak karuan, ia menuju dvd player dan mulai memutar videonya. Aku memeluk bantal ku erat erat ketika film biru itu diputar

Adegan pertama ada dua orang pria imut yang bercakap cakap dalam bahasa jepang sebelum berciuman, lalu mereka mulai melucuti bajunya satu persatu, dan adegan selanjutnya aku tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya dengan jelas karena aku terus menutup mataku dengan bantal tiap adegan dewasa yang mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan yang memekikan telinga itu terjadi

"Apa kau sudah paham? Apa kau ingin melihat ulang?" kata yunho setelah film habis

"Paham apanya? apa aku juga harus memasukkan barangmu kemulutku juga?"

"Tentu saja itu salah satu urutan dalam bercinta"

"Tapi itu menjijikan!"

"Mereka saja bisa melakukannya, kenapa kau tidak"

"Emmm bisa aku memikirkannya lagi, kurasa aku mengalami sakit perut" kataku beralasan sambil memegang perutku

"Jangan banyak alasan ayo kita coba lakukan!"

"Yunho-shi aku takut"

Yunho mulai mendekatiku lalu mendorongku pelan sampai belakang leherku ku menyentuh lengan sofa

"Aku janji tak akan menyakitimu kau hanya harus pejamkan mata" katanya

Aku menurutinya sebelum bibirku diciumnya, lembut sekali, ia memutar kepalanya untuk mencari angle yang tepat untuk menciumi bibirku lagi, makin lama ciumannya makin dalam dan cepat, lidahnya mulai mengexplor mulutku, aku tetap diam bagai patung tapi jujur aku sangat menikmatinya lalu aku pun mulai membalasnya dengan menekan lidahnya dengan lidahku, ketika aku membuka mataku kulihat matanyapun sedang menatap kearahku lalu ia mendekapku erat sambil menekankan bibirnya di bibirku, ia tidak melepaskan ciumannya sampai kami kehabisan oksigen

"Jae keluarkan lidahmu" bisiknya ketika menarik nafas setelah kelelahan menciumku

Aku menjulurkan lidahku lalu ia mengecupnya dan dihisapnya kuat kuat

"Kau menyukainyakan?" Tanyanya

Aku tak mampu menjawab karena wajahku memanas. Kelihatannya ia paham lalu kemudian tanganku ditariknya menuju kamar kami lalu ia mendorongku ke atas kasur untuk menciumku lagi, hanya kali ini ciumannya lebih bernafsu dan salah satu tangannya masuk kedalam kaosku dan meremas dadaku, dadaku terasa sesak, aku tak kuasa menggeliat saat bibirnya semakin tak terkontrol lagi, ia melumat semua bagian di bibirku sambil memilin nipplesku membuat semua tubuhku terasa lemas

Aku menariknya untuk menghirup oksigen

Bibirnya lalu turun ke bagian leherku lalu dihisapnya dengan kuat, aku mengerang dan ia semakin semangat menyedot kulit mulusku sedangkan tangannya tak berhenti memilin nipplesku, lalu ia mengangat kaosku tinggi sampai ketiak, dengan cepat ia mencium, mengulum, menghisap nipplesku, melakukan semua yang membuatku menggelinjang dan mulutku tak bisa diam untuk mendesah

"Arghh ah...hmm..ah ah ah yunho!"

Aku masih menikmati cumbuannya ketika yang kutakuti terjadi saat ia mulai melucuti sabukku, melepaskan celana jeans sampai ke mata kakiku dan kakinya menariknya lepas ke lantai

"Yunho jangan" kataku ketika ia mulai melepaskan underwearku, ia tidak mendengarku dan tangannya tetap bergerak meraih juniorku. Ia langsung memasukkannya ke mulutnya dan mengulumnya bagai lollipop

"Ah...ah...ah...oh...ah! ah!"

Aku terus mengerang sambil melihat kepala yunho bergerak gerak dibawah juniorku. Jelas ia sangat menikmatinya, jariku semakin mencengkeram erat seprai saat ia menarik ulur mulutnya di p***sku

Dadaku naik turun. Aku lemas selemas lemasnya, tak lama kemudian aku mengeluarkan cairan dimulutnya, rasanya plong dan aku baru mulai mengatur nafasku lagi ketika yunho tiba-tiba menarik tanganku untuk terduduk dan berhadapannya dengannya

"Sekarang giliranmu!" katanya sambil membuka kaos dan celananya dituurunkan lalu menunjukkan batang besarnya yang mulai mengeras

Sial ia besar sekali. Jeritku dalam hati ketika melihat kepunyaannya yang lebih besar dariku

"Ayo kau tunggu apa lagi!"

Walaupun ketakutan aku mengambil p***snya dan mulai memasukannya ke mulutku, dengan kikuk kugerakkan mulutku maju dan mundur seperti yang kulihat di tv, pria jangkung itu mulai mendesah, lalu ia memegang kepalaku dan mengerak-gerakkannya agar lebih cepat, ia semakin mendesah keenakan, bisa kurasakan p***snya kian membesar di mulutku dan semakin mencapai tenggorokannku

"Aaahh...Bagus jae!" katanya yang kelihatan puas dengan aksiku

Setelah puas ia mendorongku ke lagi kekasur dan menciumku dengan ganas sedangkan jari2nya mulai menyentuh bagian bawah pantatku dan berusaha menerobos masuk

"Argghh yunho sakit!" Jeritku kesakitan tapi ia tetap memasukkan jarinya lebih banyak lagi

"Tahan ya jae" katanya sambil mengeluarkan pelumas dan menggosok-gosokkannya ke sekitar lubangku

Ia lalu memasukkan tiga jari sekaligus sambil melonggarkan lubang ku yang sempit

"Stop yun arghhhh!"

aku mencengkeram erat seprai sambil menahan nafas

"Jae lihat aku! Aku akan masuk sekarang"

"Hmmm" balasku dengan menganggukkan kepala

Aku menutup mataku dan bisa kurasakan benda keras dan tumpul mulai merangsek masuk ke lubang pantatku

"Ah sakiiit, lepaskan!" teriakku

"Tunggu sebentar lagi...AH!

"Tidak kumohon lepaskan!"

"Sebentar lagi jae! Ah...kau sempit sekali" katanya sambil terus mendorong barangnya masuk tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dan airmataku

"Lepaskan kataku!" Teriakku dan dengan reflex kulayangkan tanganku ke pipinya

"Kenapa kau memukulku!" Teriaknya sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah

"Kenapa tidak kau lepaskan! rasanya sangat menyakitkan tahu!"

"Aku juga kesakitan tahu!" Balasnya

"Kalau begitu lepaskan!"

"Aku tak bisa, ini sudah setengah jalan, kau harus relax dan menahan nafas"

Aku mengikuti sarannya, menahan nafas sambil menenangkan tubuhku, yunho mulai memegang kedua pahaku sambil mendorong masuk pe**snya yang besar dengan sekali dorong

"AaaaaaHhhhhhhh!"

Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga dan kemudian yunho jatuh di dadaku, nafasnya pun tersenggal-senggal

"Jae aku sudah masuk..." katanya tersenyum sambil memegang wajahku lalu bangkit untuk memegang erat pahaku lalu ditarik pe**snya untuk digerakkan-gerakkan dengan kuat

Tanganku mencengkeram erat bedcover. Ranjang mendecit dengan keras seiring tarikan dan dorongan yang dilakukan yunho terhadap ku

"Ah..ah..ah..ah...yunho cukup!"

Aku mengerang dengan kuat setiap ia mengenjotku, ia mempercepat gerakannya, aku sangat kesakitan

"Aaaah...Ah yunho sakit!"

Yunho memperlahan gerakannya sambil menatap mataku

"Jae" katanya lembut sambil mengusap airmataku lalu mencium bibirku perlahan, tanganku memegang belakang pundaknya lalu ia mulai mengerakkan pe**snya maju mundur dengan cepat, semakin cepat gerakannya semakin aku mengerang dan jariku membuat goresan2 panjang di kulitnya

Suara ranjang semakin berdencit-dencit bersamaan dengan peluh dan teriakan-teriakan kesakitan dari mulutku, yunho pun mengerang ketika mencapai orgasme dan ia menarik pe**snya dari lubangku lalu di kocoknya dengan lengannya untuk mengeluarkan cairan cumnya di tubuhku

ia mengatur nafas dengan dadanya yang naik turun lalu menciumku dengan lembut

"Terimakasih jae kau hebat sekali" katanya lalu menciumku lagi dan rebahan disampingku


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

-oOo-

**Kriiiiiiiiing**

Aku terbangun setelah tanganku menekan tombol alarm yang berbunyi keras di meja sebelah kasurku. Kulihat disampingku yunho tidak ada dan kulihat langit sudah gelap, aku mengacak rambutku dan melihat ke arah jam

"Aaahhh sudah jam 7 bagaimana ini, aku belum membuat makan malam, yunho pasti marah padaku!"

Aku kelimpungan, mencoba bangkit namun tubuhku melayang dan akhirnya terjatuh kelantai, tabuhku begitu kesakitan mungkin akibat aksi kami di ranjang tadi siang, mengingat hal itu mukaku seketika langsung memanas tapi aku segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk membuang kenangan menyeramkan itu

"Kau sudah bangun?" kata Yunho mengagetkanku dari balik pintu

"Yunho kenapa kau tak membangunkanku"

"Aku sudah menset alarm supaya kau bangun jam 7, kau sudah baikan?

"Pantatku masih sakit"

"Ayo kita makan diluar!"

"Kau mau mengajakku makan direstoran?"

"Ya, hadiah untuk kerja kerasmu tadi siang, bilang saja kau mau makan dimana, aku akan mentraktirmu"

"Benarkah kalau begitu kerestoran mahal saja ya"

"Terserah dirimu"

Aku menunjuk sebuah restoran di hotel bintang lima yang terkenal karena sering masuk tv, aku tak berhenti untuk tersenyum sepanjang jalan karena ini pertama kalinya yunho mengajak ku makan di restoran mahal, kita seperti sedang kencan saja

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya yunho yang menghentikan sikap kampunganku yang terus melihat-lihat sekitar restoran mahal itu, orang orang yang makan tampak juga seperti orang kaya semua

"Hmm aku tak biasa dengan makanan disini, kau saja yang pilihkan"

"Baiklah aku pilih yang ini dua" kata yunho pada pelayan menunjuk menu di buku

"Wah harga makanan disini pasti mahal sekali, apa kau sering kesini?" Tanyaku setelah pelayan pergi membawa pesanan yunho

"Iya dengan rekan bisnisku"

"Oh ya yunho-shi boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya penasaran saja kau kan sudah lama berpacaran dengan Yuri Apa kau sering melakukan hal itu dengannya?"

"Kenapa kau mau tahu?"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya"

"Tentu saja aku ini lelaki, aku senang bercinta dengannya"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak segera menikahinya, bukankah kalian berdua sudah sangat dekat sekali"

"Orangtuaku tak setuju karena ia bekerja di tempat karaoke, ibuku tidak senang dan berfikir ia bukan wanita yang baik tapi sebenarnya ia orang yang sangat baik, ia bekerja disana untuk membantu orantuanya yang hanya bekerja sebagai petani dan harus membiayai kelima anak mereka makanya ia lebih baik kerja disana yang memberinya gaji besar untuk menyekolahkan adik-adiknya"

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya apa ditempat karaoke?"

"Kenapa pertanyaanmu seperti detektif sekarang?"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya"

"Sudahlah aku tak ingin membicarakannya sekarang, makanlah makananmu, kau pasti lapar" kata yunho menunjuk makanan yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh pelayan

"Hmm baiklah" kataku yang langsung mencicipi makanan Italia di depanku "emm enak sekali!"

"Baguslah kalau kau suka"

Sambil makan aku lalu berujar "Emm tapi aku merasa kasihan sekali pada pacarmu itu, ternyata ada orang yang nasibnya lebih buruk dariku"

"Tapi ia punya tubuh yang lebih seksi darimu" kata yunho tiba-tiba sambil mencibir

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung. Seketika makanan dimulutku terasa hambar dan aku kehilangan nafsu makanku

"Iya jika dibandingkan dengannya kau itu masih jauh"

"Kenapa kau membandingkannya denganku! Aku kan tak sedang menghinanya!" protesku, aku memang tidak suka dibandingkan dengannya apalagi setelah yunho menyentuhku

"Aku kan hanya ingin mengutarakan pendapatku, yuri itu mempunyai tubuh 2 kali lebih indah darimu"

Aku menahan nafas walaupun aku sebenarnya sangat ingin mencekiknya karena sakit hati

"Ia memang lebih seksi dariku tapi aku lebih baik darinya, aku tak akan begitu saja mau tidur dengan pria sepertimu"

"Tapi kau juga tidur denganku demi uang kan?"

"Tapi kau yang memaksaku melakukannya"

"Baiklah terserah dirimu saja. makan sana!"

"Aku tak selera makan!" kata ku sambil berdiri dan berjalan pergi

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Toilet!"

-oOo-

_Splassshh_

Kubasuh mukaku lalu kulihat wajahku yang berantakan dicermin

_Menyebalkan sudah memaksa untuk bercinta dan sekarang ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku marah, seksi huh? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bercinta dengannya saja dasar brengsek, kenapa kau menciumku dan menyiksaku! Dasar menyebalkan!_

Teriakku dalam hati sambil mengacak rambut lurusku

"Maaf apa kamu Jaejoong?" Tanya seseorang dibelakangku, aku segera berbalik dan melihat sosok tinggi tampan yang pernah menyelamatkanku ketika di jepang

"Siwon hyung?...ka…kau disini?"

Ia tersenyum dan memperlihatkan lesung pipinya, kelihatannya ia sangat gembira melihatku

"Iya aku baru saja kembali dari jepang malam ini. Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku sedang makan malam" jawabku

"Wah kita memang selalu berjodoh ya, kebetulan sekali kita selalu bertemu.

"Ah iya" kataku sambil membereskan rambut perlahan-lahan

"Kau datang dengan siapa?" tanyanya

"Oh dengan sua—kakakku" kataku langsung merevisi

"Oh kakakmu, kenapa kau tidak kenalkan aku dengan kakakmu? Aku bisa menyapanya kalau kau mau"

"Oh nanti saja, kakakku itu tidak terlalu bersahabat dengan orang yang belum ia kenal"

"Baiklah"

"Siwon hyung tentang hutangku padamu?"

"Oh itu kau besok datang saja ke kantorku ya, cari aku digedung Choi"

"Baiklah"

"Aku harus segera pergi, boleh aku minta nomor teleponmu?"

"Oh tentu saja"

Aku langsung mengeluarkan handphone dan mengirim nomorku kepadanya lewat bluetooth

"Baiklah nanti aku akan menghubungimu" katanya tersenyum sebelum meninggalkanku

-oOo-

"Kau kenapa? Marah aku membicarakan yuri?" kata yunho dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah

"Kenapa aku harus marah aku hanya tidak sedang nafsu makan" balasku

Yunho tersenyum dan membalasku "Kau sedang cemburu ya?"

"Hah jangan bercanda, untuk apa aku cemburu padamu?" kataku dan ia malah tersenyum lagi

"Benarkah kalau begitu aku akan menelepon yuri, kau jangan bersuara ya" katanya sambil menjentikkan sebelah mata kepadaku

"A..pa? kau mau meneleponnya?"

"Sssshhh" kata yunho padaku sebelum ia memasang earphone dan menekan tombol telepon di mobilnya "Hai yuri sayang bagaimana kabarmu?" katanya sambil melirik kearahku, aku menggigit bibirku dan menyilangkan kedua lenganku lalu mengeraskan suara radio mobil.

"Hei kecilkan aku tidak bisa mendengar suara seksinya" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum evil

Aku memutar volume radio sambil menggerutu didalam hati

Menyebalkan! Kenapa ia harus menelepon disaat bersamaku, ia sungguh tidak menghargaiku

Aku berusaha tidak mendengarkan percakapan teleponnya dan berusaha untuk melihat jalanan walaupun didalam hatiku sangat sakit sekali

"Iya sayang kau makan dengan apa?" kata yunho lagi di teleponnya. Aku memutar badan kearah jendela karena merasa terganggu dengan kata-katanya

_Apanya sayang? Dasar brengsek sudah bermain denganku lalu kau bersayang-sayang dengan orang lain_. aku menggigit bibir bawahku berusaha menahan sesak di dadaku dan akhirnya suara telepon menyelamatkanku, aku membuka telepon dan melihat ada sms masuk. Dari nomor yang tidak kukenal. Aku membuka isi pesannya dan langsung tersenyum ketika ada nama siwon hyung disana

From ****6889849

_**Hei pretty!**_

_**This is siwon **_

Tulisnya singkat, aku langsung membalasnya untuk mengusir kekesalanku pada orang disebelahku, baguslah aku sekarang punya bahan pengalihan yang bagus

To: siwon hyung

_**Siwon hyung kau sudah pulang?**_

Kutekan tombol send, kurang dari 1 menit kemudian ia membalasku

_**Sudah aku sudah di rumah, kau sedang apa dan dimana?**_

_**Aku dalam perjalanan pulang dan sedang mendengarkan siaran radio yang membosankan**_

Ketikku sambil melirik kearah yunho yang sibuk dengan percakapannya, lalu ia membalas

_**Benarkah haruskah aku meneleponmu? **_

Aku kelimpungan lalu buru-buru kukirim jawabanku

_**Oh tidak usah, aku hampir sampai**_

Lalu ia membalas lagi

_**S: Oh menyedihkan aku ditolak padahal aku rindu suaramu **_

_**Aku: Kau rindu suaraku apa denganku?**_

_**S: Kalau boleh jujur kedua-duanya, apa kau tidak rindu padaku?**_

Aku tersenyum dan kemudian membalasnya

_**Rahasia**_

"Kau sedang apa?" kata yunho yang mengagetkanku, seperti baru ketahuan mencuri barang disupermarket buru-buru kututup telepon dan berusaha untuk terlihat wajar

"Oh aku sedang sms-an dengan sohyun" kataku berbohong, padahal jika aku jujur pun mungkin ia tak akan peduli aku bertukar pesan dengan siapa

"Oya? kelihatan serius sekali" katanya menyelidik tak percaya

"Seperti kau tidak saja" Balasku dengan nada sinis. Tapi ia langsung tersenyum dan berkata

"Hey kalau kau cemburu bilang saja!"

"Hah cemburu, buat apa aku cemburu terhadap orang sepertimu?"

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa mukamu masih kelihatan marah begitu?"

"Apa aku harus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh kepadamu!"

"Kau seperti anak kecil"

"Aku memang masih kecil! aku memang tidak punya tubuh bagus! lalu kenapa! Bukan berarti kau bisa menghinaku ya!"

"Hey sudah sampai, kau mau sampai kapan terus di mobil dan berteriak seperti itu" katanya menenangkanku dan baru kusadari mobilnya sudah terparkir di lantai bawah apartemen

"Aku mau tidur, lelah!" kataku sambil membuka pintu dan membantingnya dengan keras

Aku masuk pertama kali ke rumah dan yunho mengikutiku, aku masuk kamar dan ia juga membuntutiku, kami masih tidak berbicara. Karena suasana yang tidak enak aku segera mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi, jika sedang stress berendam rasanya akan mengurangi rasa penat di otak

"Ahhh"

Tubuhku langsung relax ketika bertemu air hangat, memang sangat menyenangkan berendam sebelum tidur apalagi untuk memulihkan otot tubuhku yang kesakitan akibat bercinta dengannya

Aku sedang menikmati hangatnya air ditubuhku ketika sosok jangkung mengagetkanku, ia rupanya masuk tanpa minta ijin terlebih dahulu. Sial kenapa aku tidak mengunci pintunya!

"Kau kenapa kesini, apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang berendam!" kataku sambil menyipratkan air kepadanya

"Kau seharusnya mengajakku, aku juga sedang ingin berendam" katanya sambil membuka kaos, aku langsung menutup mataku dengan tangan ketika ia juga melucuti bagian bawah celananya

"Jangan bercanda ya! keluar!"

"Sana geser biarkan aku masuk" katanya lagi

"Tidak mau!"

Aku masih dibalik tanganku ketika kurasakan ia menggeserku dan ia masuk dibelakangku lalu kakinya menjulur disamping-samping kakiku

"Apa kau masih cemburu?" Yunho berkata sambil menurunkan tangan di wajahku

Aku menggeleng kepala tapi masih menutup mataku, rasanya dadanya sudah menyentuh punggungku dan tangannya dilingkarkan ke leherku, ia memutar wajahku ke samping untuk bertemu dengan matanya, wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus dan aku tak bisa mengelak lagi

"Kau lucu sekali kalau sedang marah"

Ia tersenyum kecil lalu wajahnya kian mendekat dan ia menciumku

-oOo-

**Kok yang review sedikit banget ya dibanding yang baca?...apa kurang menarik ceritanya?**


	8. Chapter 8

"Kim jaejoong kau terlambat lagi!"

Pak guru memarahiku ketika aku masuk ke dalam kelas

"Maaf!"

Jawabku langsung menuju tempat duduk sambil menundukkan kepala, sohyun yang duduk disebelahku memicingkan matanya kepadaku ketika aku duduk

"Hei" kataku memberi salam kepadanya, tapi ia masih tetap kelihatan penasaran denganku lalu ia memberiku secarik kertas

_Bukankah ini musim panas kenapa kau memakai baju dengan kerah panjang, sungguh mencurigakan _

Tulisnya di kertas, aku lalu menulis balasan di bawahnya

_Tenggorokanku sedang sakit_

Ia menyipitkan matanya lagi lalu menulis lagi dikertas tadi

_Kojima…Nanti kucheck ya waktu makan siang!_

**Jam makan siang**

"Jangan!"

Aku mencoba menarik tangannya yang mencoba membuka kerah panjang di leherku

"Omo lihat apa ini!" katanya terkejut ketika melihat banyak tanda merah di sekitar leherku

"Jangan bilang siapa2 ya"

"Memangnya aku mau bilang siapa? Dasar munafik, kau bilang benci padanya tapi lihat semua tanda di lehermu ini!"

"Ini kan perbuatan dia!"

"Ah kalian ini memang sama saja, katakan sudah berapa kali kalian melakukannya?"

"Baru kemarin baru satu kali" jawabku lalu aku mengigit bibirku "sebenarnya malamnya juga kami melakukannya di kamar mandi dan di kasur lagi" kataku jujur

"Apa! Kalian ini benar benar seperti kelinci ya!"

"Tapi ini kan salahnya! Dia yang memaksaku"

"Sudahlah kau juga sama saja"

"Eem So, menurutmu jika dua orang melakukan hal intim seperti itu apakah ada kemungkinan mereka saling menyukai?" tanyaku sedikit malu tapi adikku kelihatannya menanggapinya serius, ia menaruh sumpitnya di atas bentonya sambil menatapku serius

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanyanya yang langsung membuatku tersedak

"Mwhoo? Tentu tidak, jangan bercanda ya, untuk apa aku menyukai pria menyebalkan seperti itu?"

"Terus kenapa kau menanyakan hal tersebut jika tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirimu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, kau tahu kan pernikahan ini cuma kontrak tapi kami sudah melampaui batas, aku takut kalau ia menyukaiku. Karena kalau ia menyukaiku aku harus mulai memperingatkannya" jawabku memberi alasan tapi tampaknya ia tak begitu saja percaya padaku

"Apa ia sudah putus dengan pacarnya?" tanyanya

"Belum ia masih suka meneleponnya"

Sohyun mengambil tanganku dan menggenggam tanganku dengan erat "Jae kau itu anak yang baik, jangan terlalu mengandai-andai ya, aku hanya takut kau akan sakit hati"

"Maksudmu aku mengharapkannya? jangan salah sangka ya aku tidak mengharapkannya, aku hanya ingin memperingatkannya kalau ia tak boleh menyukaiku!"

"Ah sudahlah kau memang munafik"

"Yah! siapa yang munafik! aku tak mungkin menyukainya. Sama sekali tidak!" kataku berapi-api dan tanpa kusadari semua mata sudah tertuju kepadaku, begitu pula dengan sohyun yang kelihatan malu dengan sikapku

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu berdiri begitu...semua orang sedang memandang kita" kata sohyun setengah berbisik sambil menggeser rambutnya ke balik telinga

-oOo-

"Jae kau bawa payung? Antarkan aku sampai stasiun bus ya aku lupa membawa payungku"

Kata sohyun yang menungguku di pintu depan sekolah, hari ini hujan turun sangat lebat

"Oh kalau begitu pakai saja payungku, aku masih mau ke suatu tempat" kataku padanya sambil memberikan payungku

"Tapi bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Aku bawa mantel hujan"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku duluan ya busnya hampir sampai" katanya sambil membuka payung dan berjalan menjauh sebelum aku membuatnya berbalik untuk melihatku

"Salam buat umma dan appa ya!" teriakku

"Iya, sampai bertemu besok"

Sohyun melambaikan tangan lalu menghilang diantara pelajar lain yang berlari menghindari hujan

Aku mengambil mantel hujan lalu membawa sepedaku pergi dari sekolah menuju tempat yang hendak aku tuju. Hari ini aku berencana untuk mengembalikan hutangku pada siwon hyung, walaupun hujan begitu deras aku terus menggerakkan sepedaku sampai kusadari aku sudah berada di depan lobbi kantor yang seperti hotel. Dengan susah payah kulepaskan mantel sambil masuk gedung itu tapi petugas security menghalangiku

"Maaf bisa saya Bantu?" katanya sambil melihat seragam sekolahku yang setengah basah

"Oh saya ingin bertemu dengan tuan siwon, katanya ia bekerja disini"

"Maksudmu Tuan Choi Siwon?"

"Apa, Choi siwon?" aku berpikir sejenak untuk mengingat nama lengkapnya "Oh iya Tuan Choi Swon" kataku meyakinkannya walaupun aku sendiri tak yakin

"Apa kau sudah punya janji dengannya?"

"Iya ia sudah mengetahuinya"

"Kalau begitu bisa tunjukkan tanda tangannya?"

"Apa?"

"Orang yang akan bertemu dengan mr. siwon selalu mempunyai tanda tangannya, kami tidak bisa membiarkan sembarangan orang tanpa bukti masuk ke ruangannya, peraturan disini sangat ketat karena banyak sekali yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai teman beliau"

"Tapi aku benar benar temannya, kau bisa tanyakan langsung padanya"

"Maaf kalau kau tak punya bukti kami tak bisa membiarkanmu masuk"

"Baiklah kalau begitu akan aku hubungi dia"

Aku langsung menghubungi dirinya tapi tidak ada jawaban, aku coba lagi tapi telepon yang kutuju tampak sibuk, aku coba lagi tapi tetap tidak berhasil dan aku semakin panik dengan tatapan mata petugas yang mengintimidasiku

"Maaf silahkan pergi, lantainya mau kami pel" katanya sambil matanya tertuju pada lantai bekas kakiku yang kotor terkena air hujan

"Tapi aku…"

"Maaf silahkan tinggalkan gedung ini"

Ia mendorongku keluar, walaupun tidak keras tapi ia membuatku tersungkur dan terkena air hujan, tubuhku basah dan aku tak sempat mengalungkan mantel hujanku

_Menyebalkan_

Kataku dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan sepedaku dari tempat parkir tapi tiba tiba sebuah payung menutupi kepalaku dan sesosok pria jangkung berdiri dibelakangnya

"Maaf aku sudah membuatmu menunggu"

-oOo-

"Silahkan masuk" katanya sambil membukakan pintu untukku, ruangan kantornya sangat besar sekali, ada meja kerja, sofa dan ada ruangan lain yang katanya ruang untuk beristirahat, mataku menatap ke atas meja dan aku kaget sekali melihat nama yang tertera diplat kayu tersebut

"Kau presiden direktur disini?"

"Aku hanya direktur muda, ayahku yang presiden direktur"

"Oh, kau hebat sekali masih umur 25 tapi sudah mempunyai posisi seperti ini"

"Maafkan petugas keamananku, mereka sedikit keterlaluan"

"Tidak apa-apa lagipula mereka kan sedang melakukan tugasnya, mungkin banyak penggemarmu yang mencoba menerobos kesini ya?"

"Tidak juga, hanya ada beberapa orang yang suka mengaku-ngaku sebagai penggemarku setelah beberapa tahun yang lalu sebuah majalah menginterview diriku sebagai pewaris perusahaan ayahku, hahaha aneh bukan padahal aku bukan anggota boyband" katanya malu sambil memegang kepala dan memperlihat lesung pipinya, ia sangat manis sekali

"Tentu saja siapa yang tidak tergila-gila dengan pria tampan kaya sepertimu" kataku memujinya dan ia tersipu

"Ah kau ini, aku tak biasa dipuji seperti itu"

Siwon lalu mengambil handuk dan mengalungkannya ketubuhku lalu ia pergi ke sudut lain untuk membuat kopi

"Kau suka kopi kan?" tanyanya sambil menaruh secangkir kopi di depan mejaku

"Tidak usah repot, aku akan segera pulang setelah menyerahkan uangmu" kataku sambil buru-buru mengeringkan rambutku

"Jangan tergesa-gesa, aku yang membuatmu sampai basah kuyup begitu, aku harus bertanggung jawab"

Aku mengeluarkan amplop dari dalam tasku

"Eehm ini hutangku padamu, tolong check karena ini dalam bentuk won"

Ia melihat amplop ditanganku lalu ia tertawa

"Hhffft apa kau benar-benar percaya aku ingin kau mengembalikan uang itu?"

"Tapi aku kan memang berhutang padamu, tolong terima...aku tak suka berhutang dengan siapapun"

"Bagaimana kalau kau mentraktirku saja?"

"Kau mau makan dimana?"

"Di restoran kemarin"

"Yang benar saja, harga minumannya saja sudah setengah uang jajanku sebulan, walaupun dengan uang ini masih belum cukup"

"Aku hanya bercanda? Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku membeli baju, bukankah kau tertarik dengan jurusan design, kau pasti punya sense yang baik tentang fashion, sekalian aku ingin membelikanmu baju"

"Tak usah repot hyung"

"Ayo pergi, aku juga sudah bosan disini" katanya sambil menarik tanganku dan tidak melepaskannya sampai kami masuk lift.

-oOo-

"Kau mau baju yang mana?" tanyanya di sebuah butik

"Bolehkah aku pilih baju yang mahal?" candaku

"Hahaha kau jeli juga ya, pilih saja"

"Terimakasih"

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku sudah membawa keranjang dengan pilihan bajuku dan langsung kuganti baju basahku dengan pemberiannya

"Sekarang pilihkan untukku" katanya

"Baiklah"

Dengan cepat aku memilah-milah baju dan memberikannya beberapa pilihan blouse berwarna coklat terang dengan beberapa kaos simple

"Menurutmu yang mana?"

"Yang mana saja, aku ingin kau yang memilihkannya" balasnya

"Baiklah ini pilihan spesial dariku, pakai ini jika kau bermain golf" kataku seraya memberikan pilihan kaos untuknya

"Baiklah"

"Siwon hyung aku harus segera pulang"

Kataku ketika kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan angka 6 sore dan yunho akan pulang sejam lagi, aku harus pulang untuk memasak

"Temani aku makan malam sebagai tanda maafku karena sudah membuatmu kebasahan"

"Terimakasih tapi tidak usah, aku benar-benar harus pulang" balasku

"Please...sekali ini saja, aku ingin sekali mempunyai teman mengobrol" ia memohon sambil memelas, kalau sudah begini mana sanggup aku untuk mengecewakannya

"Baiklah tapi aku harus memberitahukan dulu kakakku"

"Oh kakakmu yang kemarin ya?"

"Iya sebentar ya"

Aku menjauhinya untuk menelepon yunho, dan tak berapa lama suaranya terdengar

"Ya ada apa? aku pulang sebentar lagi, apa kau sudah tak sabar untuk melihatku?" katanya sambil terkikik di telepon

_Ah tenang aku harus sabar menghadapi pria menyebalkan ini_, kataku dalam hati

"Yunho bisakah aku pulang terlambat malam ini?" tanyaku

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku sedang bersama Sohyun dan ia mengajakku makan diluar, boleh ya?"

"Boleh saja asal kau sudah harus menghidangkan makanan ketika aku sampai di rumah"

"Kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Satu jam lagi"

"Tapi itu tidak akan sempat"

"Kalau begitu pulanglah, bukankah kau harus belajar juga!"

aku menarik nafas lalu menjawabnya "Baiklah"

Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan hyung yang sudah baik padaku tapi mau bagaimana lagi yunho tidak mengizinkan, akhirnya dengan berat kati aku memberitahukannya kalau malam ini aku tak bisa menemaninya dan ia terlihat sedih

"Baiklah kalau begitu lain kali saja, lagipula aku masih lama tinggal disini"

"Kau mau kembali lagi ke jepang?"

"Iya aku hanya beberapa minggu berada disini untuk membenahi kerjaan di kantor ini"

"Oh kalau begitu jika ada waktu luang aku akan menemanimu jalan-jalan, mungkin aku bisa mengajakmu berkeliling ke pasar murah di sekitar daerah myeondong, banyak jajanan pasar disana" kataku berusaha menghiburnya

"Baiklah janji ya"

"Aku janji"

-oOo-

Aku sedang sibuk mengiris sayuran dan memanaskan kuah ketika yunho baru saja datang

"Aku pulang!"

"Oh yunho-shi kau sudah pulang!"

Ia berjalan kearah dapur dan melihat masakanku

"Mana makananku?" tanyanya

"Sebentar lagi sedang kusiapkan"

"Hey kenapa belum selesai aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku datang kau harus sudah menghidangkan makanan di meja makan!"

Daripada mendengarkan omelannya lebih baik aku fokus pada masakanku karena rasanya kepalaku sedikit pusing

"Kau kenapa?"

Yunho bertanya lalu meraba keningku dan terhenyak

"Jae kau demam"

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana, duduklah biar aku yang meneruskannya" yunho menarik tanganku ke kursi dan ia kembali lagi kedapur sambil menaikkan lengan kemejanya

"Kau mau memasak untukku?" tanyaku ragu dari meja makan

"Aku ini jenius, kalau sekedar masak saja aku juga bisa"

Aku lalu duduk dan memperhatikannya, walaupun katanya ia bisa memasak ia kelihatan kewalahan berjibaku dengan peralatan dan bahan masakan, beberapa jam kemudian hasil masakannya ditaruh didepanku

"Ini sudah selesai...huh" katanya sambil mengelap keringat dikeningnya

"Wah kau hebat sekali" kataku memuji hasil masakannya yang kelihatan lezat di hadapanku

"Benarkan, aku tinggal mengiris semua bahan dan memasukkan bumbu, cobalah selagi hangat"

Yunho mengambil sesendok sup, ditiupnya pelan-pelan lalu disodorkannya ke mulutku, aku memakannya lalu aku menutup mulutku

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyanya penasaran, ia mengambil sesendok lagi dan dirasakannya sebelum ia muntahkan

"Ueek rasa apa ini!"

Ia menarik mangkukku tapi aku menahannya

"Tidak usah ini kan masakanmu, biar aku makan"

"Kau gila kita pesan yang lain saja lewat delivery"

Mangkukku ditariknya dan di buang semua ke wastafel. Sambil menunggu pesanan makanan yunho membongkar peralatan kesehatannya dan menemukan plester obat demam

"Masih pusing?" tanyanya dan aku menggangguk

"Ini akan membuat demammu membaik sementara, kalau besok belum baikan kita ke rumah sakit"

Plester tersebut dibukanya dan ditempelkannya kekeningku, rasanya jantungku berdetak dua kali lipat saat wajahnya mendekat untuk menempelkan plesternya

"Baiklah sekarang ayo kita makan"

Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu merasakan sakit tapi dengan perhatiannya yang tidak biasa membuatku senang dan rasanya aku semakin ingin dimanja

"Ayo makan aku memesan sup ayam dan rumput laut, sini aku suapi" katanya sembari mengambil satu sendok sup dari mangkuk

"Aaaa"

Aku membuka mulutku lebar-lebar dan ia menyuapkannya kepadaku.

"Enak?" tanyanya

"Emm, lebih baik daripada masakanmu"

"Lain kali akan kubuat yang lebih baik" katanya

"Baiklah"

"Ayo makan lagi, kau harus cepat sembuh" katanya lalu meneruskan menyuapiku. Aku senyum-senyum sendiri setiap ia selesai menyuapiku, rasanya menyenangkan

"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?" Tanyanya memperhatikan tingkahku

"Terimakasih ya sudah memperhatikanku, kalau kau baik begini besok pasti akan turun hujan" candaku

"Yah apa maksudmu! Aku sudah berbaik hati kau masih berani menghinaku"

"Tapi kan memang benar"

"Ah sudahlah bersihkan semua piring ini besok!" katanya kesal sambil menaruh semua piring kotor ke westafel

"Tapi aku aku kan masih sakit!" kataku manyun

"Makanya sana cepat tidur supaya cepat sembuh!"

"Baiklah"

Aku berbaring di ranjang sementara yunho menyelimutiku lalu ia juga berbaring disebelahku sambil memperhatikanku, aku mencoba tidur tapi aku tidak bisa, akhirnya aku membalikkan badan kearahnya

"Yunho kau bisa menirukan suara kodok?" kataku kepadanya yang masih memperhatikanku

"Apa?"

"Cobalah, aku sedang ingin mendengar suara kodok"

"Kau sakit apa gila sih!" timpal yunho dan berusaha mengacuhkanku

"Aku kan sedang sakit, kau harus menghiburku" kataku sambil menggoyangkan lengannya yang kekar, sepertinya ia sering membentuk badannya digym, aku sampai iri melihatnya

"Kau ini ya!"

"Ayo cobalah, sebentar saja"

Walaupun ia kesal tapi ia tetap menurutiku

"Ngok…ngok" katanya menirukan suara kodok yang langsung membuatku tertawa terguling-guling

"Hahaha mukamu lucu sekali, sekarang coba suara babi"

"Kau sudah kehilangan akal ya!"

"Yah yunho-shi kau harus membahagiakanku biar cepat sembuh"

"Baiklah, tapi awas ya kalau kau tertawa!"

"Aku janji" kataku sambil menyilangkan ibu jari ke telunjuk

"Ngoook"

"Itu tak jauh beda dengan suara kodok. Ayo coba lagi"

"Ngook"

"Masih sama"

"Ngggooooooook"

"Bhahahaha iya seperti itu, kau mirip sekali"

"Yah kau berani sekali!" Yunho bangkit dan mendorongku ke kasur, kami berdua tertawa lalu ia mulai mendekatiku

"Kau bisa tertular" kataku ketika wajahnya semakin mendekat

"Berarti kau harus tanggung jawab merawatku nanti"

Ia sudah hampir menciumku jika tidak terganggu suara telepon yang berdering

"Telepon siapa itu?" Tanyanya sambil mencari asal suaranya, aku tak bisa melihat karena ia masih menekan lenganku

"Teleponku" kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya tapi ia tidak melepaskannya malah ia mencari asal suara tersebut, matanya seketika menyipit saat ia melihat sinar terang dari handphone disampingku, ia melepaskan tangannya dan beralih mengambil telepon itu, aku hanya berharap bukan siwon hyung yang meneleponkku

"Siapa siwon?"

Deg jantungku langsung terhenti ketika ia bertanya sambil menunjukkan id si penelepon

"Ka-kakak kelasku"

"Bukankah kau yang paling tinggi disekolahmu"

"Ma..maksudku ia mantan kakak kelasku, sekarang sedang kuliah" kataku berbohong dan telepon ditangan yunho terus berdering

_Aduh hyung matikan saja, cepat_

Teriakku dalam hati

Lalu telepon itu berhenti berdering dan membuat hatiku terasa plong sekali tapi kemudian telepon itu kembali berdering dan yunho berkata sinis kepadaku

"Angkatlah" katanya sambil menyodorkan teleponku, begitu aku ingin mengambilnya ia menariknya lagi untuk menekan tombol load speaker lalu didekatkannya kearahku

"Halo Jaejoong?" sapa suara disebelah sana

Aku terdiam, menggigit bibirku, berharap ia menutup teleponnya tapi yunho mendelik agar aku menjawab teleponnya

"I..iya hyung?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya aku baik-baik saja"

"Aku hanya khawatir kau terkena demam atau flu karena terkena hujan akibat menemuiku tadi, aku sangat menyesal"

Aku menggigit bibirku lagi sambil melirik kearah yunho yang sudah menunjukkan kemarahannya

"Iya sudah tak apa-apa hyung"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau istirahatlah besok aku akan menghubungimu lagi"

"I-iya"

Telepon dimatikan dan aku menunduk karena aku tak berani melihat matanya

"Oh jadi tadi kamu pergi dengan sohyun?"

"Tadi memang ada sohyun dan orang itu"

"Oya? Sejak kapan kau mulai pandai berbohong padaku, apa ia benar kakak kelasmu?"

Aku terdiam lalu aku berpikir tak ada gunanya aku berbohong karena yunho pasti tidak mempercayaiku lalu aku mencoba untuk berkata jujur saja

"Sebenarnya aku baru mengenalnya ketika di jepang, waktu itu ia yang meminjamkan uang padaku untuk membeli makan malam"

"Oh begitu, jadi dia itu penyelamatmu ya selama di jepang?"

"Begitulah, karena itu aku datang menemuinya untuk mengembalikan hutangku"

"Jadi kau sakit karenanya?"

"Bukan salahnya, aku datang diwaktu yang kurang tepat"

"Seharusnya kau jangan terlalu percaya pada orang asing, bagaimana kalau ia memanfaatkanmu"

"Tapi ia benar-benar orang baik"

"Itulah dirimu kau selalu gampang dipengaruhi oleh orang lain, mulai besok hapus dia dari nomor teleponmu dan jangan menemuinya lagi"

"Tapi ia temanku"

"Sudahlah hapus saja apa susahnya"

"Yunho apa kau cemburu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau cemburu ada orang lain yang meneleponku?" tanyaku sedikit berharap ia akan berkata ya walaupun akhirnya aku harus menelan pil pahit

"Hah! Jangan bercanda untuk apa aku cemburu padamu, aku hanya tidak ingin ibumu menyalahkanku karena membiarkanmu berteman dengan orang asing" jawabnya

"Dia bukan orang asing! Dia itu pria baik" kataku mulai memanas

"Oho lihat! kini kau membela pria yang baru kau kenal beberapa hari, apa karena ia meminjamimu uang dan kau percaya begitu saja kepadanya?"

"Aku juga mengenalmu baru beberapa hari, dan terus terang saja kau juga tak lebih baik darinya, jadi jangan menilai orang sembarangan"

"Apa kau bilang! Memangnya kau diberi uang berapa olehnya sehingga kau terus membelanya?"

"Yunho cukup aku tidak ingin meneruskan percakapan ini"

"Sini teleponmu!" yunho menarik paksa teleponku dan melakukan sesuatu dengannya

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Aku menghapusnya dari teleponmu, jangan menghubunginya lagi"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menghubungi temanku sendiri! Apa aku pernah protes kalau kau menelepon pacarmu?"

"Karena pacarku berbeda, aku sudah mengenalnya lama dan kau baru mengenalnya...aku berusaha membantumu"

"Membantu apanya?, apa kau pernah sekali saja memikirkan perasaanku?"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan perasaanmu, apa kita ini sepasang kekasih sehingga aku harus memikirkan perasaanmu, huh?"

Kata-katanya bagai pisau menusuk ke jantung hatiku, ia begitu egois dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Rasanya aku ingin sekali mengutuknya dan membalasnya dengan sindiran yang lebih menyakitkan tapi kepalaku semakin sakit dan aku mencoba bersabar dan berbaring saja untuk menghindari pertengkaran mulut yang lebih panjang walaupun hati ini terasa sakit sekali

Kami lalu tidur membelakangi satu sama lain, walaupun sudah mencoba berbagai cara mataku tetap terbuka dan aku tiba-tiba terisak karena sedih

"Aku ingin pulang" kataku tiba-tiba ditengah isakku "aku ingin pulang kerumah" kataku lagi yang ternyata dibalas sinis olehnya

"Jangan manja, aku kesal dengan anak kecil yang sedikit-sedikit hobinya nangis sepertimu"

Kesabaranku sudah habis dan aku mencoba bangkit

"Iya aku memang anak kecil yang menurut saja apa maumu, anak kecil yang tidak berdaya. Dan tidak seharusnya kau berbuat hal-hal aneh kepadaku!"

Aku bangkit dari kasur lalu mengambil tas besar dari lemari dan memasukkan bajuku semuatnya kesana

"Hei kau mau kemana? Kau sedang sakit"

"Aku mau pulang kerumah"

"Jangan bercanda ini sudah malam, kau mau pergi dengan apa?"

"Aku bisa memanggil taksi, pokoknya aku ingin keluar dari sini!"

"Hentikan, jangan bersikap seperti itu kau sedang tidak sehat"

"Biarkan saja, kau tidak usah perhatian segala padaku! Aku ini bukan siapa-siapamu"

"Hei aku bersalah maafkan aku, jangan pergi ya"

Aku menatap matanya ada rasa penyesalan disana, aku ingin mengembalikan semua bajuku ke lemari tapi aku sudah terlanjur sakit hati olehnya

"Aku mau pulang!" kataku bersikeras dan ia menarik tanganku lagi

"Jangan begitu, nanti apa kata orangtuamu tentangku"

"Kau ternyata masih memikirkan perasaan orangtuaku juga ya" sindirku sambil menarik koperku keluar lalu yunho menghentikanku

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarkanmu kesana"

-oOo-

Sepanjang jalan kami berdua terdiam, aku ingin sekali kembali ke apartemen kami tapi disisi lain hatiku berkata bahwa aku tak boleh bersikap lunak dan harus memberi pelajaran kepadanya. Ia sudah keterlaluan dan bersikap seperti hanya dia yang bisa melakukan apa yang ia mau tanpa memperhatikan perasaanku

"Kapan kau mau dijemput?" tanyanya memecahkan hening diantara kami

"Kita ini sedang bertengkar, nanti saja kalau aku mau pulang aku akan meneleponmu" jawabku

"Hei kau sudah lupa pernikahan kita hanya tinggal dua minggu, apa kau sengaja agar memperpanjang masa pernikahan kita?" katanya yang membuat amarahku meledak

"Kalau begitu ceraikan saja aku sekarang, bereskan" kataku kesal

"Besok kita ke rumah sakit ya" katanya pura-pura tidak mendengarkan perkataanku sebelumnya

"Tidak usah aku bisa pergi sendiri dengan soehyun" jawabku ketus

"Baiklah terserah dirimu saja" balasnya lalu kami kembali terdiam

-oOo-

Orangtuaku terkejut dengan kedatangan kami yang tiba-tiba, yunho menjelaskan ada sedikit masalah antara kami dan ia menitipkanku pada orangtuaku. Jika dihadapan orangtuaku ia bersikap dewasa dan berwibawa membuat orangtuaku memujanya dan sepertinya mereka akan menyalahkanku, benar saja setelah yunho pergi orangtuaku menceramahiku panjang lebar bagaimana menjadi seorang pendamping yang baik, padahal aku ini anak mereka tapi kenapa malah aku yang disalahi. Untung saja sohyun masih membelaku dan terus menyemangatiku agar selalu kuat walaupun kemudian hatiku masih galau apalagi ketika yunho hendak pulang ia sama sekali tidak berbicara apa-apa padaku, membuat perasaanku lebih sakit ketimbang ketika kami bertengkar, karena aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya lagi

"So?...apa kau sudah tidur" tanyaku ketika hendak tidur

"Belum, ada apa?" katanya dari bawah kasur. Kamar kami bersebelahan, tapi kami kadang-kadang tidur bersama jika salah satu dari kami ada masalah untuk saling menguatkan dan malam ini ia juga menggelar kasur di bawah ranjangku karena tahu hatiku sedang terluka

"Aku ingin pulang" kataku

"Kau kan sudah dirumah" jawabnya

"Aku ingin kembali ke apartemen yunho"

"Apa? kau ini bagaimana sih bukannya kalian sedang bertengkar dan kau sendiri yang ingin pulang kesini karena kesal dengannya, kenapa sekarang kau jadi plin plan lagi ingin kembali"

"Tapi aku rindu apartemenku"

"Kau sebenarnya rindu apartemenmu apa dengannya?"

aku tidak menjawabnya lalu ia bangkit dan memegang tanganku "Dengar ya! kau harus kuat, jangan sampai ia meremehkanmu karena kau terlalu menurutinya, ia harus tahu ia sudah melakukan kesalahan dan membuatmu begini"

"Tapi ini juga salahku karena aku telah berbohong dan menyebabkannya marah"

Sohyun melepaskan tangannya lalu kembali berbaring dengan kesal dan berteriak padaku

"Tidurlah, otakmu memang sedikit terganggu gara-gara si yunho itu"

-oOo-

**Mudah-mudahan masih banyak yang suka ama ceritanya, karena ini bulan puasa adegan ncnya direm dulu ya demi meningkatkan ibadah puasa bagi yang menunaikan XD. Happy fasting guys...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Semalaman aku tak bisa tidur, pikiranku selalu melayang ke lain tempat, hatiku terasa kosong. Aneh sekali apa karena beberapa hari ini aku biasa tidur dipelukannya jadinya ketika tidur sendiri terasa ada yang kurang

"_Aahh! Kau bodoh, jangan memikirkannya, kau bisa gila jae!_" Kataku dalam hati sambil menahan kantukku didalam kelas

"Kau kenapa? sepanjang kelas biologi kau kelihatan ngantuk sekali" tanya Sohyun setelah kelas berakhir

"Aku kurang tidur semalam"

"Kau memikirkan suamimu ya?" tanyanya lagi yang langsung membuatku terkejut

"Jangan bercanda ya aku tidak memikirkannya! Aku hanya masih pusing karena demam kemarin" kataku memberi alasan

"Ah menyebalkan bicara denganmu sama saja bicara dengan politikus, selalu kelihatan pura-pura, kau pikir aku ini tidak tahu tentangmu"

"Ih kau ini banyak bicara! menyebalkan"

Aku beranjak menuju toilet, kuhempaskan semua kekesalanku disana dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan kepalaku ke dinding toilet, aku sebenarnya ingin sekali pulang dan melihatnya tapi bagaimana harus menyampaikannya tanpa ketahuan aku yang ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, aku bisa mati kalau dia mengolokku, ah aku coba menghubunginya saja

"Ya ada apa jae? kau sudah mau pulang, pasti kau rindu padaku ya" kata suara diujung telepon sana

"Siapa yang mau pulang!" kataku mendengus kesal padahal sih memang iya "Nanti sesudah pulang kerja tolong ambilkan beberapa bajuku ke rumah ya" tambahku lagi

"Hah bukankah kau sudah membawa banyak barang kemarin kenapa harus mengambil baju lagi?"

"Itu belum cukup, aku mau tinggal lama"

"Jangan bercanda ya, aku ini orang sibuk bukan delivery service yang suka mengantar barang bawaanmu, ambil sendiri kau kan punya kaki!"

_Aduh aku ini bego atau apa ya, sudah tahu ia akan berkata begini tapi kenapa aku masih ingin menelponnya, dasar jae kau bodoh sekali!_

"Uhmm ya sudah kalau tak mau, aku juga bisa beli sendiri!"

"Tunggu jae!"

_"Ah yunho kau pasti mau menyuruhku kembali kan?"_ Kataku dalam hati dengan senang

"Apa?"

"Apa kau sudah sembuh?" tanyanya

"Iya"

_Benarkan setelah ini ia pasti memohon padaku untuk kembali_

"Kalau begitu cepat pulang dan bersihkan rumah!"

Katanya berteriak lalu menutup telepon

_Iiiiih ia menyebalkan sekali!_

-oOo-

Pulangnya aku mampir ke rumah dan menemukan rumah dalam keadaan kacau balau, piring- piring kotor bekas kemarin masih belum dicuci, peralatan dapur terbengkalai begitu saja di dapur, sofa dan meja penuh dengan tumpahan bir juga kasur yang tidak ia rapikan

"Aaargh! Yunho kau menyebalkan!"

Selama 2 jam aku berhasil membersihkan rumah dan sekarang waktunya aku untuk beristirahat, kuambil jus dari lemari es ketika suara pintu terbuka dan yunho berjalan masuk. Ia melihatku tapi tampak tak terkejut

"Yunho kau sudah pulang" kataku mencoba menyapanya

"Hmm, kau sudah membereskan semuanya?" tanyanya langsung sambil melirik sekitar

"Sudah"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Apa?"

"Bukankah kau hanya ingin membereskan rumah dan mengambil barang-barangmu! Sana cepat pergi sudah malam"

_Ih menyebalkan sekali, bukannya senang dengan kedatanganku atau setidaknya mengucapkan terimakasih padaku ia malah mengusirku…..kesal kesal kesal…..awas ya akan kubalas nanti_

"Oh baiklah aku juga baru mau pergi sebentar lagi, aku ambil tas dulu ya" kataku kesal dan raut wajahnya berubah tidak senang

Aku menarik sebuah tas sedang dari kamar dengan muka ditekuk lalu melewatinya untuk keluar

"Aku pulang dulu!" kataku kesal

"Hei!" katanya sambil menahan tanganku, apa ia berubah pikiran ya

"Ya…"

"Hati-hati di jalan ya" balasnya dengan tersenyum evil sambil melepaskan tanganku, _KAUUUUU_...rasanya aku benar benar ingin menjambak rambutnya

_Kesal kesal kesal, kau idiot jae, sudah tahu ia sangat menyebalkan kenapa kau masih menurutinya apalagi sengaja ingin melihat wajah sombongnya itu, apa kau sudah gila!_

Aku terus terusan menggerutu dalam lift ketika ponselku berbunyi, dari siwon hyung, dengan segera kuangkat

"Ya siwon hyung"

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku disuatu tempat, hyung bisa kau kemari?"

"Baiklah aku harus kemana?"

"Ke jalan Cheogam blok 1 aku akan menunggu di depan seven eleven"

"Baiklah kebetulan aku tak jauh dari situ, tunggu aku sepuluh menit lagi ya" katanya lalu menutup teleponnya

_Ah baiklah daripada kesal dengan makhluk jahat itu lebih baik bertemu dengan malaikatku_

-oOo-

15 menit kemudian siwon hyung datang bersama mobilnya ke tempat yang aku tunjuk dekat apartemen yunho

"Masuklah" katanya sambil membukakan pintu untukku, benar2 seorang gentlemen, beda sekali dengan makhluk buas itu

"Kau mau kemana dengan tas itu?" katanya ketika melihat tas besar dipangkuanku

"Oh ini aku baru mengambil ini dari apartemen kakakku, sekarang aku mau pulang ke rumah"

"Kakakmu tinggal terpisah dari keluargamu ya?"

"Iya ia hidup sendiri di apartemen, maklumlah ia sudah dewasa, kadang-kadang aku menginap di apartemennya untuk menemaninya" jawabku berbohong, apa katanya kalau aku sudah punya suami, ia pasti akan ilfeel denganku yang menikah dengan seorang namja

"Oh kau kelihatan sangat dekat sekali dengan kakakmu ya"

"Begitulah"

"Baiklah kau ingin kuantar kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu, aku belum mau pulang" kataku yang masih merasa kesal dengan yunho

"Baiklah, jae apa kau tahu Aquarium Quest di selatan Gwanju? Kabarnya tempat itu bagus"

"Iya aku tahu, apa kau belum pernah kesana?" tanyaku

"Aku belum pernah kesana, hanya melihat di TV"

"Aneh sekali tempat itu adalah tempat yang wajib dikunjungi untuk anak-anak atau jangan-jangan apa masa kecilmu kurang bahagia hyung?"

"Iya, ayahku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sedang ibuku juga sibuk mengurusi yayasan keluarga, aku selalu mengurung diri dikamar dengan semua buku pelajaraan, kata ayah aku harus banyak belajar agar menggantikannya suatu saat nanti makanya aku jarang sekali bergaul, temanku juga hanya beberapa dan aku hanya punya seorang kekasih tapi sayang sekali ternyata ia hanya menginginkan sesuatu dariku"

Ceritanya membuatku merasa kasihan kepadanya, orang yang hampir mempunyai segalanya seperti dia ternyata sangat kesepian, uang memang tidak bisa membeli segalanya

"Ayo kita kesana, jam segini ada pertunjukan lampu akuarium, kau pasti menyukainya" ajakku untuk menghiburnya

"Baiklah"

Ia sangat senang sekali ketika aku membawanya melihat akuarium raksasa, tingkahnya seperti anak kecil ketika melihat ikan-ikan melewat didepannya lewat kaca, karena ia sangat menyukai ikan dan ia juga banyak menceritakan pengetahuannya soal ikan yang ia pelajari sendiri, aku seperti mempunyai sahabat kecil

-oOo-

Aku membalikkan potongan daging sapi di pembakaran sebelum kuangkat, kucelupkan dalam saus soyu lalu memakannya

"Ah daging sapi ini enak sekali" kataku dengan mulut penuh

"Apa benar rasanya begitu enak?" tanyanya sambil melihat daging hasil panggangan di ujung sumpitku yang belum kumakan

"Emm cobalah"

"Apa di tempat ini makanannya bersih?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke sekeliling kedai kecil yang sekitarnya ditutupi tirai bening

"Tentu saja walaupun tempat ini kecil tapi begitu terkenal di kalangan siswa seperti kami, kau tahu mereka mengambil ikan langsung dari laut dan dagingnya dari peternakan mereka sendiri, tidak usah khawatir semua makanan disini higienis"

"Baiklah"

Aku lalu mengambil potongan hasil panggangan dan memasukkannya pelan pelan kemulutnya, ia sedikit terkejut tapi juga tidak menolak, wajahnya memerah saat menelan semua daging dimulutnya

"Enakkan?" tanyaku

"Enak sekali, boleh minta yang seafoodnya?"

"Tentu saja" kataku sambil memasukkan udang panggang ke mulutnya lagi

"Terimakasih" katanya

"Kau harus sering-sering pergi ketempat ini, selain mkanannya enak harganya pun terjangkau, aku senang sekali ke tempat ini bersama sohyun adikku"

"Aku akan kemana saja asal kau menemaniku" katanya sambil tersipu

"Kenapa? Kau kan bisa menyetir sendiri"

"Ahaha iya betul juga, tapi kurang seru jika bepergian sendirian"

"O iya ya"

"Kau mau ke Jeju island?" tanyanya tiba-tiba

"Jeju? Aku sudah pernah kesana waktu liburan sekolah tahun kemarin"

"Aku punya beberapa resort diatas laut dan tempatnya sangat jauh dari keramaian, apa kau mau pergi kesana denganku?"

"Apakah namanya resort Sumire Resort"

"Iya. Namanya diambil dari mendiang nenekku"

"Benarkah, kau pemilik villa yang terkenal itu?"

"Apa kau mau? Hitung-hitung sebagai liburan sekolahmu, kita bisa naik boat kesana dari jeju"

Aku lalu setengah berpikir, kalau yunho mengetahui hal ini ia pasti akan marah besar dan memakiku lagi, tapi ini kan kesempatan langka, liburan gratis di tempat yang ingin sekali kukunjungi, kabarnya hanya orang kaya saja yang bisa kesana, lagipula setelah ujian sekolah selesai aku dan yunho mungkin sudah berpisah...

Aku langsung kesal seketika ketika bayang—bayang perpisahan itu muncul di pikiranku lalu tanpa kusadari aku memenuhi mulutku dengan daging panggang yang masih panas

"Bagaimana kau mau?" tanyanya sambil menyodoriku minum

"Mungkin bisa setelah ujian akhir"

"Baiklah aku akan mengatur jadwalku dua minggu kedepan, saat itu ujianmu sudah beres kan?

"Iya" jawabku dengan sedih

Iya karena dua minggu lagi aku akan berpisah dengannya, ah kenapa aku jadi sedih begini seharusnya aku bahagia bisa lepas dari cengkeraman manusia menyebalkan itu, tapi kenapa aku jadi sesedih ini

Aku menatap panggangan dengan mata nanar sedangkan Siwon hyung tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menyantap daging yang baru kumasak dengan lahapnya, sungguh keadaan yang terbalik. Walaupun sedih memikirkan pernikahanku setidaknya aku bisa membuat hyung bahagia malam ini

-oOo-

Apa kau yakin tidak mau kuantarkan sampai rumah?" tanyanya saat aku menyuruhnya berhenti beberapa blok dekat rumah

"Ah sudah tak apa-apa rumahku sudah dekat kok dibelokan sana, terima kasih ya atas traktirannya"

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih, sampai bertemu lagi ya"

"Iya…daah" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan sambil melihatnya pergi menjauh

Aku tiba di rumah, untung saja ia tidak mengantarkanku ke rumah, kalau tidak umma ku bisa marah besar jika tahu aku jalan dengan orang lain

"Jae kau sudah makan?" teriak ummaku dari meja makan

"Sudah umma" balasku

"Ya sudah sana cepat pergi kekamarmu!"

"Baiklah"

Aku menuju kamarku, tapi ketika aku baru masuk seseorang menutup pintuku dan menyudutkanku ke dinding pintu, aku terkejut dengan sosok familiar dihadapanku

"Kau dari mana?" tanyanya ketus

Matanya menatapku tajam, raut mukanya menegang dan tangannya mencengkeram erat tanganku

"Omo kau mengagetkanku, apa yang kaulakukan disini!" kataku pada pria jangkung itu, untung saja ia tidak melihat siwon baru saja mengantarkanku, kalau itu terjadi kami pasti bertengkar hebat lagi

"Menjemputmu" katanya masih menahanku diantara kedua lengannya di pintu

"Menjemputku! Bukankah kau mengusirku tadi" kataku sinis

"Siapa yang mengusirmu, itu hanya persepsimu saja, tadi aku mengejarmu ke bawah tapi kau sudah menghilang cepat sekali bagai ninja"

"Jadi kau ingin aku kembali ya?" kataku tiba-tiba tersenyum

"Aku ingin menghukummu" katanya dengan wajahnya yang ikut mendekat, ia berbicara hampir bersentuhan dengan bibirku

"Terus kenapa kau lama sekali baru pulang? kau tidak selingkuh diluar sana kan?" tambahnya membuatku jadi tidak enak

"Aku…hmm tadi busnya mogok ditengah jalan jadinya aku menunggu sampai bus lain lewat"

"Kau bodoh sekali, seharusnya kau meneleponku. Ayo bereskan barang-barangmu kita pulang sekarang!" katanya memberi perintah

"Tunggu aku tak mau pulang"

"Apa maksudmu, ayo pulang!"

"Kenapa aku harus pulang?"

"Kau mau kuberi alasan?"

"Yaaa. Aku butuh jawaban yang membuatku ingin pulang ke rumah"

"Pulanglah aku membutuhkanmu" ujarnya

"Membutuhkanku untuk apa?" tanyaku lagi

"Untuk membereskan rumah tentu saja kau pikir untuk apa?" jawabnya sambil berteriak

"Yah kenapa kau selalu memperlakukanku sebagai pembantu, aku tak mau pulang, sana pulang sendiri!"

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali huh!"

"Siapa yang keras kepala, kau yang menyebalkan, tidak berperasaan, kasar, ego..."

Belum selesai aku berbicara ia sudah menarik dan membaringkanku ke kasur lalu menyudutkanku kembali diantara dua tangannya, wajahnya kini diatasku

"Aku juga membutuhkanmu untuk ini" bisiknya sebelum melumat habis bibirku, karena ia tidak berhenti aku segera mendorongnya

"Ini rumahku kau tidak boleh berbuat seenakmu di sini" kataku

"Kalau begitu pulanglah!" katanya memaksa

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ya sudah biarkan mereka mendengarnya, lagipula kau ini kan istriku" balasnya lalu ia mencoba untuk menciumku lagi tapi aku menahannya

"Hei hentikan bagaimana bisa disaat seperti ini kau masih bisa berpikir kotor"

"Bagimana tidak, aku ditinggalkan oleh istriku yang cantik, kau pikir bagaimana aku melalui malamku?"

"Kalau tahu begitu seharusnya kau tidak memperlakukanku dengan buruk"

"Pilih. kau ingin aku melakukannya disini atau dirumah?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada memaksa

"Yunho lepaskan!"

"Kalau kau tidak menjawab aku akan menghukummu disini!"

"Mereka akan mendengarnya"

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Baiklah kita pulang saja. Asal dengan satu syarat!" kataku

"Apa!"

"Kau tidak boleh menelepon wanita itu selama ada aku disampingmu" kataku dan ia mengangkat ujung kanan bibirnya

"Baiklah"

"Dan jangan memperlakukanku sebagai seorang pembantu" kataku lagi

"Lalu kau ingin kuperlakukan sebagai apa?...istriku?"

"Yah siapa yang bilang begitu pokoknya kalau kau menyuruh-nyuruhku lagi awas ya! Oh ya satu lagi"

"Kau bilang cuma satu syarat"

"Terakhir jangan pernah memanggilku si bodoh lagi panggil aku BooJae!" kataku yang langsung membuatnya tertawa

"Hmfffttt apa BooJae? Kau gila ya!"

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah aku tidak akan pulang"

"Hei kau jangan main-main lagi denganku ya, bawa pakaianmu sekarang juga!" katanya sambil menarikku dan membawa tasku keluar, Sohyun dan orangtuaku hanya melihatku ketika aku diseret dan dibawa kemobilnya. aduh kok seperti adegan penculikan begini.

Sesampainya dirumah ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia langsung mengunciku di kamar dan ia mulai...(**You know lah XD**)

Setelah melalui pertarungan yang cukup melelahkan selama satu jam di ranjang yang bergoyang kami akhirnya terkulai lemas di pelukan satu sama lain, dadanya naik turun di dadaku begitu juga sebaliknya, kami tidak bicara apa pun selama beberapa menit untuk menurunkan rasa lelah kami, lalu ia mulai mengelus rambutku

"Kau tahu katanya jika banyak melakukan hubungan intim akan mempertajam insting dan otak kita" katanya sambil memelukku lebih erat

"Kau bohong"

"Kau tak percaya, nanti lihat saja nilai ujianmu, kau harus berterimakasih kepadaku"

"Itu karena aku belajar dengan giat"

"Makanya kau jangan pergi lagi, kau harus belajar disini"

"Hmm baiklah"

"Aku lelah sekali"

"Kau sudah ingin tidur yunho-shi?"

"Iya kau juga tidurlah besok harus pergi ke sekolah"

"Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi"

"Boojae" katanya tiba-tiba yang membuatku terkejut

"Apa?"

"Kurasa nama itu lucu juga untukmu"

Ia tersenyum lalu ia memejamkan matanya, sial hatiku kini berdetak dua kali lipat, apakah dia merasakan jantungku bargerak cepat didadanya? Rasanya malu sekali jika ia dapat merasakannya, mungkin ia akan menghinaku lagi, tapi biarlah apa salahnya merasa senang, aku melebarkan bibirku dan mencoba untuk tidur tapi aku mendengar suara berdering pelan dari ponselku, buru-buru aku mengambilnya dengan satu tangan lalu aku membukanya tepat dibelakang kepala yunho yang tertidur pulas diatasku

_**Terimakasih untuk kencannya, malam ini aku senang sekali, selamat tidur semoga ada aku dalam mimpimu** _

**Siwon**

Aku menutup telepon lalu mengelus rambutnya yang setengah basah, ia mengeliat bagai kucing kecil lalu tertidur lagi

_Sial kenapa aku merasa seperti sedang selingkuh dibelakangnya ya..._

-oOo-


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Desperate JaeJoong**

Hari-hari menjelang ujian akhir aku seharusnya hanya fokus dengan hal tentang pelajaran saja tapi karena tuan muda menyebalkan yang selalu tidak henti-hentinya berusaha untuk menggangguku itu pikiranku jadi buyar, seperti waktu aku sedang menyiapkan makan siang dia berteriak dari ruang tengah

"Boojae!" teriaknya yang langsung membuat mukaku memerah, dia memanggilku sayang

"Ya!"

"Ambilkan aku minum!" katanya berteriak dari sofa

"Baiklah"

Aku segera mengecilkan kompor dan mengambil jus jeruk dari lemari es untuknya, aku kembali ke dapur dan menyalakan kompor tapi tak lama kemudian ia berteriak lagi yang membuatku harus mengecilkan apinya lagi

"Jae sayang, punggungku sakit...tolong pijiti aku"katanya dengan nada memelas, aku sendiri jadi tak tega

"Iya yunho-shi"

Aku lalu memijit punggung dan bahunya selama sepuluh menit lalu kembali ke dapur tapi suaranya menghentikanku lagi

"Jae sayang!"

"Apa!" kataku dengan kesal kali ini

"Tolong ambilkan yogurt di dalam kulkas ya"

Aku mengambil beberapa kantong yogurt lalu melemparkannya ke meja tepat di depannya

"Yah cukup dengan boojae boojae!, kau sengaja ya menganggilku begitu supaya bisa memerintahku ya!"

"Yah kau ini sensitif sekali sih, aku kan menyuruhmu dengan halus, pakai kata sayang lagi"

"Sudah tak usah memanggilku sayang-sayang lagi, menyebalkan!"teriakku sambil pergi ke dapur dan menyalakan kompor kembali, aku sedang mengaduk-aduk sup jagung ketika kedua tangannya merayap di antara tangan dan pinggangku lalu memelukku dari belakang

"Jae sayang kau marah ya…" godanya seraya mencium pipiku

"Lepaskan aku atau kau ingin sup di wajan ini melayang kemukamu"

"Yah kau ini kasar sekali, padahal aku mencoba bersikap romantis padamu"

"Romantis apanya, di otakmu hanya ingin menggangu dan memerintahku!"

Yunho tidak menghiraukanku malah ia semakin mengencangkan ikatan tangannya di pinggangku

"Jae aku sudah berpikir, bagaimana jika kita memperpanjang kontrak pernikahan kita"

"Apa?"

"Tak baik jika kita bercerai tepat setelah ujianmu berakhir, orangtuamu bisa membunuhku"

"Sampai kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin kita harus cari waktu yang tepat lagi"

"Baiklah"

Aku membalasnya pelan tapi jauh dilubuk hatiku aku senang sekali, kami tidak akan berpisah dalam waktu dekat ini, bahkan jauh di lubuk hatiku aku berpikir apakah ia mulai menyukaiku, ah mengapa perasaanku jadi tidak karuan begini ya

"Jae setelah makan ayo kita keluar, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

"Iya"

-oOo-

Setelah makan siang ia mengajakku ke sebuah desa kecil diatas bukit, ia lalu membawaku kesebuah kuil yang sepi dan penuh dengan pohon rindang disekitarnya, katanya kami harus berdoa untuk kelancaran ujianku besok, sesudah itu ia mengajakku berjalan mengelilingi desa dibawah kuil itu yang masih sangat alami dan sepi dari keramaian dengan sungai yang mengalir membelah jalan juga pepohonan rindang disekitarnya, dia bilang ibunya selalu mengajaknya ke tempat ini untuk bersantai dari rutinitas kota

Kami lalu bermain petak umpet, menyewa sepeda lalu makan mie di kedai yang sepi pengunjung, setelah puas bermain-main pulangnya kami menyusuri sungai kecil lagi untuk kembali ke parkiran mobil, karena suasananya sangat sepi ia menggengam tanganku dengan wajahnya yang terus diarahkan ke depan, jika tidak ada penahan kulit mungkin jantungku sudah meledak keluar, aku belum pernah merasakan hal sesenang ini sepanjang hidupku

Pada saat melewati pepohonan ridang dengan daun-daun yang berguguran tanpa kusadari aku mengucapkan sesuatu kepadanya

"Yunho Saranghae"

Ia berhenti dan melepaskan tanganku, kekagetan muncul di wajahnya begitu juga denganku yang baru tersadar betapa bodohnya aku

"_Jae paboo apa yang barusan kaukatakan padanya!"_ teriakku dalam hati sambil menahan rasa malu diwajahku

"Apa katamu?" ia bertanya

"Ma…maksudku kurasa a…aku menyukaimu" ucapku yang sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku lagi

Diatas dedaunan yang berguguran Yunho hanya terpaku, tidak tersenyum juga tidak berkata apa-apa, matanya menatapku tajam. Saat itu aku menyadari kekeliruanku

Sesampainya di basemen apartemen ia memutar mobilnya dengan sangat kencang menuju parkiran, setelah mematikan mobil ia langsung bergegas keluar dan mengunci pintu lalu menuju lift tanpa memperdulikanku

Sial kenapa suasananya jadi begini apa salahnya mengungkapkan perasaanku, apa salahku?…aku berusaha mengikutinya dengan air mata yang setengah jatuh, perasaanku bukan hanya sekedar malu tapi sakit hati ternyata aku hanya keliru menilai perasaannya yang kukira juga menyukaiku

Yunho melepaskan jaketnya lalu mengambil air minum dari kulkas dan meminumnya seketika, aku tak tahu harus bersikap apa terhadapnya, lalu aku hanya duduk di sofa sambil terdiam cukup lama berharap ia datang dan menjelaskan sesuatu kepadaku tapi yang kudengar malah suara kakinya menjauh menuju kamar lalu ia membanting pintu. Kali ini sudah cukup aku bersabar

"Hei ada apa denganmu?!" kataku yang mengikutinya kedalam kamar

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ini memang bilang aku menyukaimu tapi bukan berarti kau harus marah-marah seperti itu, toh aku tak memaksamu untuk menjawab atau membalasku!"

"Sana belajar kau harus ujian untuk besok!" katanya malah mengusirku

"Baiklah aku akan belajar, aku hanya tidak suka kau bersikap demikian!"

Aku lalu membawa buku dan peralatan tulis menuju kamar lain dan kukunci pintunya, walaupun aku berusaha untuk tetap fokus pada buku pelajaran tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena terhalang buliran air mata yang kian lama kian membesar, kenapa rasanya sesakit ini…aku berusaha menahan sesak di dadaku

"Jae!" yunho memanggilku dari balik kamar sambil mengetuk pintu

"Ada apa! Aku sedang belajar" jawabku kesal sambil menangis

"Kenapa kau kunci kamarnya, biarkan aku masuk" katanya lagi

"Aku sedang sibuk!"

Yunho melangkah pergi tapi beberapa menit kemudian suara kakinya mendekat lagi dan pintu terbuka, sepertinya ia memakai kunci cadangan, aku buru-buru mengelap sisa air mataku dan membaca bukuku

"Sudah beres belajarnya?" tanyanya mendekatiku

"Belum, aku akan bergadang seharian" jawabku tanpa melihat kearahnya, ia memperhatikan wajahku lalu jari-jarinya menyapu sisa airmata disekitar kelopak mata dan pipiku

"Jae dengar, soal tadi aku minta maaf"

"Untuk apa minta maaf, kau tak salah apa-apa"

"Aku tidak marah padamu tapi pada diriku sendiri, kenapa aku selalu membuatmu sedih begini" ujarnya lalu ia kemudian menambahkan

"Aku menyukaimu juga jae" katanya tiba-tiba yang membuat mataku berputar 90 derajat dari bukuku kearahnya, ia mengelus pipiku lalu meneruskan kata-katanya yang semakin membuatku sedih

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya, aku memang menyukaimu tapi aku juga tak bisa meninggalkan yuri"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau harus tahu jae, aku bersamamu hanya beberapa minggu tapi aku sudah dengannya hampir lima tahun, sebelum berjumpa denganmu kami bahkan sudah menyusun rencana-rencana indah untuk masa depan kami, ia selalu menungguku tanpa rasa lelah, walaupun hatinya selalu terluka dengan perkataan-perkataan kasar ibuku, dengan teror keluargaku, dengan pernikahanku, dan walaupun ia tahu aku tidur denganmu, ia dengan sabar mau menerimaku apa adanya dan tetap menungguku, aku tidak bisa begitu saja melepaskan dirinya"

Hatiku terasa sakit sekali, lebih sakit dari waktu ia mengacuhkanku tadi, walaupun ia memperpanjang kontrak kami ia pasti sudah berencana untuk kembali padanya karena tak bisa melepasnya, lalu dimana kau simpan diriku selama ini yunho?, apa kau mempertahankanku supaya bisa membuangku pelan-pelan?. Aku berusaha menahan rasa sakitku dengan terlihat tegar dihadapannya

"A…aku tahu, kau tidak usah memperdulikanku aku tadi hanya bercanda" jawabku berbohong

"Sebaiknya kau cepat istirahat sebelum aku melukaimu dengan kata-kataku lagi" katanya sembari menepuk-nepuk kepalaku

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur sebentar lagi"

Yunho mengangguk dan mengecup lembut keningku sebelum berlalu ke kamarnya, aku menatap bukuku nanar, tak ada kata yang dapat kuungkapkan saat ini, hatiku sangat terluka

-oOo-

**AfterTest Hour**

"Ia berkata begitu!" Tanya soohyun setelah aku menjelaskan percakapan kami tadi malam

"Kurasa aku memang tidak punya kesempatan dengannya"

"Kalau begitu kita bicara saja dengan teman wanitanya, siapa namanya?"

"Yuri"

"Kau tahu dimana alamat rumah atau tempat kerjanya?"

"Aku tahu nomor teleponnya, aku pernah mencatatnya diam-dian dari HP yunho"

"Baiklah kalau bagitu ayo kita bertemu dengannya" ajak adikku

"Kau gila untuk apa kita menemuinya!"

"Tentu saja supaya dia tidak menggangu suamimu lagi!"

"Eh mana bisa begitu, dia itu kan pacarnya"

"Tapi kau istrinya, keluarga sahnya, walaupun kau ini baru dengannya tapi kau mempunyai hak lebih daripada wanita itu"

"Tapi…"

"Sudah jangan khawatir, aku yang akan berbicara dengan wanita itu, kau diam dan perhatikan saja ya, lagipula aku ini biasa menginterogasi gadis-gadis centil yang suka menggoda changminKu"

"Sohyun! Kau jangan gila"

"Sudah sini berikan nomor teleponnya!" katanya memaksa lalu aku memberikan nomor teleponnya

Kami akhirnya bertemu enam mata disebuah restoran, matanya tak henti-hentinya melirik ke arahku sejak pertama kali kami bertemu, mungkin ia baru tahu bagaimana rupa orang yang sudah berani hadir diantara yunho dan dirinya

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanyanya sambil mendelik setelah sohyun menjelaskan bahwa ia ingin agar wanita itu tidak mendekati yunho lagi

"Jadi maksud kami kau jangan coba-coba menggangu mantan kekasihmu lagi karena dia harus bertanggung jawab atas pernikahannya" jawab sohyun enteng sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya bak bos

"Tapi ia bilang kalian hanya menikah kontrak" katanya sambil matanya menjurus padaku dengan tajam

"Tidak lagi ini bukan soal kontrak tapi karena kakakku sedang mengandung anaknya" kata sohyun yang langsung membuatku tersedak, aku segera melotot kearahnya dan menginjak kakinya tapi ia tidak menghiraukanku malah balik menatap tajam mata wanita didepan kami

"Kau bohong, Yunho oppa tak mungkin sampai membuatnya hamil, lagipula ia seorang namja, bagaimana ia bisa hamil?" katanya sambil melotot kearahku

"Dengar! akan panjang ceritanya kalau aku harus menjelaskan dengan detail kenapa kakakku ini bisa mengandung, yang pasti kau tidak boleh lagi berhubungan dengan kakak iparku kalau tidak kau akan berurusan denganku!" ujar sohyun galak kepadanya

Wanita di depanku mencengkeram erat serbetnya dalam diam seribu bahasa

-oOo—

"Kau gila kenapa berkata begitu kepadanya!" kataku setelah selesai bertemu dengan wanita itu sambil mengantarkan adikku ke stasiun bus terdekat

"Yang penting dia itu percaya dulu kau ini hamil supaya tidak menggoda suamimu lagi"

"Kau sudah gila ya, aku ini pria bagaimana aku bisa hamil bodoh!"

"Bisa saja, kau tahu beberapa hari ini umma dan appa pergi ke orang pintar supaya kau bisa hamil, kau sebaiknya memeriksakan dirimu jangan-jangan mereka berhasil mengguna-gunaimu supaya bisa hamil"

"Kalian benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehat ya! kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu"

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak percaya, tapi kalau kau benar-benar mengandung beritahu aku ya, kami mau merayakan keberhasilan kami hihihi" katanya tertawa sambil masuk bus

"Kau gila, dasar keluarga yang aneh"

Aku berteriak padanya yang melihatku dari balik kaca sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahku ketika bus membawanya pergi dari hadapanku

_"Ada-ada saja mana mungkin aku hamil"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Complicated Love**

"Bagaimana kabarmu yuri"

lelaki tinggi itu menyapanya sebentar sebelum menarik kursi dan duduk menghadap wanita yang dari tadi menunggunya tanpa tersenyum sedikitpun, lelaki itu paham apa masalah yang terjadi diantara mereka, komunikasi yang sangat jarang akhir-akhir ini banyak menimbulkan perselisihan diantara mereka, walaupun begitu ia tahu harus terus menjaga perasaan wanita itu

"Tumben kau perhatian padaku?!" jawabnya balik menyindirnya

Sejak pernikahan kekasihnya dengan calon pilihan orangtuanya itu mau tidak mau ia harus merelakan pria itu untuk tinggal bersama dengan lelaki yang kekasihnya sebut sebagai istrinya untuk sementara waktu, mereka tetap berencana melanjutkan hubungan mereka sampai kontrak pernikahannya berakhir, tapi akhir-akhir ini rencana yang telah ia susun bersama pria itu semakin hari semakin jauh dari kenyataan ketika teleponnya selalu diacuhkan dan kekasihnya itu hanya menjawab pesannya dengan singkat, belum lagi pertemuan-pertemuan mereka yang semakin tak jelas

Jika sebelumnya pria itu selalu menemuinya diam-diam pada jam istirahat siang ataupun sepulang kerja tapi kini untuk menemuinya sebentar saja di kafe rasanya bisa dihitung dengan jari, belum lagi pengakuan namja cantik yang berstatus istri pria dihadapannya itu menjadi batu sandungan dalam hubungan mereka

"Apa maksudmu? aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini" terang pria tinggi itu dengan santai sambil meminum kopinya

"Oya sibuk?, sejak kapan manager real estate yang sering bepergian keluar dan minum-minum santai di lobi hotel dengan klien bisnisnya itu menjadi sangat sibuk?" katanya mendengus kesal lalu ia melemparkan sindiran lain

"Apa sibuk mengurusi mainan baru di rumah ya?"

"Jangan menyulut pertengkaran lagi, kurasa kita sudah membahasnya waktu itu, jangan pernah menyebutkan dia diantara percakapan kita"

"Lalu kapan kau bercerai dengannya? kau tidak pernah membahasnya lagi denganku?"

"Aku belum bisa menceraikannya, kurasa aku butuh waktu"

"Kenapa? Apa kau pikir kau bisa bersenang-senang dengannya juga denganku!"

"Bukan begitu, itu karena aku tak tega menyakitinya"

"Lalu kau tega menyakitiku? Orang yang sudah melewati hari-hari selama enam tahun bersamamu, orang yang selalu mengantarmu pulang setiap kau mabuk, orang yang selalu memberikan lututnya untuk kau bersandar dan kau tega menyakitinya?"

"Maafkan aku" jawab pria itu singkat

"Aku memang bodoh, pendidikanku hanya sampai SMU, aku juga hanya pelayan di karaoke dan orang memandangku dengan rendah, tapi aku masih punya harga diri, aku melakukan semua kerja keras itu untuk keluargaku, untuk adik-adikku, aku tak tahu kenapa kau menyukaiku tapi aku berterimakasih untuk itu dan aku selalu menjaga hatiku untukmu, kau sendiri yang membuatku merasa dimuliakan tapi kenapa kau malah..."

Gadis itu berhenti bicara sambil menutup wajahnya dengan sangat sedih

"Yuri maafkan aku, andai aku bisa menjelaskan perasaanku"

"Kau bahkan tega mengkhianatiku dengan membuatnya hamil?"

"Apa?"

-oOo-

Sepulang sekolah aku terkejut sekali menemukan mobil yunho terparkir di halaman sekolah, aku mendekatinya dan wajahnya muncul dari bailk jendela

"Yunho kau sedang apa disini, apa kau sengaja mau menjemputku ya?" tanyaku gembira, baru kali ini ia menjemputku di sekolah

"Iya masuklah" katanya dari dalam mobil. Aku menurutinya masuk ke mobil tapi belum sempat kukalungkan seltbeltnya mobil sudah berlari kencang membelah kerumunan siswa yang sedang berjalan di pintu gerbang, ia menggas mobilnya lagi setelah sampai jalan raya sampai membuat mobil-mobil lain menyingkir

"Yah yunho-shi ada apa denganmu!" Tanyaku yang ketakutan dengan sikapnya, tapi ia terus diam dan memacu mobilnya dengan kencang

"Mau kemana kita?" Tanyaku lagi ketika menyadari mobilnya tidak menuju apartemen kami

"Kita akan ke rumah sakit" jawabnya dingin

"A...apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kau bilang sendiri pada yuri kau sedang hamil? Mana, aku mau lihat buktinya"

"Kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Iya, kenapa? ada masalah?" jawabnya dengan ketus, hatiku berdenyut sakit

"Ia bicara apa saja?"

"Kau dapat no teleponnya darimana? Apa kau pikir dengan tinggal bersamaku kau juga punya hak untuk mengintip isi telepon genggamku?"

"Maaf" kataku sambil menundukkan kepala

"Jika kau selalu bertindak semaumu seperti itu kau akan kehilangan kesempatanmu untuk bisa bersamaku"

"Aku minta maaf" kataku semakin sedih, kenapa aku membuatnya kecewa

"Sudahlah kau pasti akan mulai memasang muka sedih lagi dan membuatku merasa bersalah"

"Yunho kita pulang saja" kataku memohon

"Apa? pulang?, Kita akan kerumah sakit dulu, aku ingin tahu tentang kehamilanmu"

"Aku tak mau, lagipula kapan aku pernah bilang aku ini hamil?!"

Yunho tidak menjawabku, ia diam sepanjang jalan sampai kami tiba di depan rumah sakit

"Sudah cepat turun" katanya ketus kepadaku, aku terdiam sebentar dan bertanya kepadanya

"Yunho, apa kau akan melepaskan kekasihmu jika aku hamil?"

Pertanyaanku membuatnya berpikir sejenak lalu ia menjawab singkat

"Mungkin"

CCC

Kami berhasil membuat janji dengan dokter spesialis kandungan yang juga teman dekat yunho, setelah memeriksa badanku ia mengumumkan hasilnya kepada kami

"Maaf hasilnya masih negatif" katanya sambil menunjukkan hasil scan perutku, dalam hati aku gembira karena aku masih tidak ingin punya anak darinya tapi juga sebagian hatiku merasa sedih karena bayang-bayang bayi lucu di kepalaku hilang

Yunho keluar sebagai pemenang sore itu, ia tak hentinya tersenyum karena sudah membuka kebohonganku dan hasilnya seperti yang ia mau, ia bahkan tak sedikitpun empati kepadaku yang merasa sedih

"Mungkin kau perlu trik yang lebih jitu untuk menjeratku, lain kali mungkin kau beruntung" katanya dengan nada mencibir, tanganku seketika terkepal, sakit rasanya mendengarnya, aku merasa tidak dihargai

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" kataku tiba-tiba kepadanya

"Aku tunggu di mobil ya"

"Iya"

Aku berlari secepatnya setelah keluar dari pintu belakang RS, tak kupedulikan lagi kakiku yang kelelahan atau rasa sakit didadaku, aku hanya ingin menjauh darinya, setelah beberapa lama berlari aku berhenti karena kelelahan, aku tak tahu harus berlari kemana lagi tapi dipikiranku terlintas namanya lalu aku mencoba untuk meneleponnya, ada beberapa alert dari panggilan yang sengaja kuhiraukan, aku mencari nama itu dan berhasil tersambung

"Hyung kau dimana?"

Teleponku terus berdering tapi aku tak punya keinginan sama sekali untuk mengangkatnya, nama yunho berkelap-kelip tak hentinya di hpku sampai membuat setengah baterenya habis, aku sedang tak ingin berbicara dengannya, ia sudah menyakitiku dengan kata-katanya, aku harus bagaimana? Andai aku punya keberanian untuk berpisah dengannya tapi pada akhirnya aku hanya akan menjadi domba yang selalu menurutinya, sungguh menyedihkan

Sebuah kaleng cola dingin tertempel di pipiku bersamaan dengan kemunculan orang yang sudah lama kutunggu

"Hey sedang apa sendirian melamun di taman?" tanyanya tersenyum lalu duduk disampingku

"Hyung"

"Ada masalah apa, kau habis menangis ya?" matanya menerawang ke balik mataku

"Tidak ada masalah apa-apa aku hanya bertengkar kecil dengan seseorang"

"Aku senang kau memanggilku ketika kau ada masalah, itu tandanya aku seperti orang spesial bagimu"

"Kau selalu menjadi orang spesial bagiku hyung"

"Jadi apa kau mau menceritakan masalahmu? Aku memang tak pandai berbicara tapi aku pandai mendengarkan"

"Ah hanya masalah kecil, memang akunya saja yang cengeng, hyung kau tak akan menertawaiku karena aku menangis kan?"

"Aku akan meminjamkan bahuku supaya aku tak bisa melihatmu menangis"

Aku lalu bersandar di bahunya mencoba untuk mengurai segala permasalahan yang terjadi dengan dirinya, rasa bahagia serta sakit yang ia tabur bersamaan membuatku kehilangan kata-kata dan untuk pertama kalinya yang kuinginkan hanyalah bersandar dan menangis

"Hyung kau baik sekali padaku, kenapa aku tak bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?"

"Belum terlambatkan?" jawabnya sambil mengangkat daguku dengan lembut lalu ia mendekat dan tiba-tiba menciumku, aku hanya bisa terpaku lalu sedetik kemudian aku baru menyadarinya dengan menyentuh bibirku

"Selalu ada waktu untuk menyukai seseorang dan tak ada kata terlambat untuk itu" katanya tersenyum

"Apa?" aku bertanya padanya seperti anak kecil yang kebingungan, apa aku membuatnya merasa berharap?

"Aku menyukaimu jae" katanya

Aku kembali tertegun dan bingung dengan semuanya, ia menyentuh pipiku lalu berkata lagi

"Aku tak ingin membuatmu bingung, tapi aku ingin kau memikirkannya"

-oOo-

Aku baru sampai rumah pukul 9 malam, yunho sudah berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya ketika melihatku masuk, aneh kali ini aku tak peduli jika ia akan marah padaku, aku berjalan melewatinya dan ia menahan tanganku

"Tunggu, kau dari mana saja?!"

Aku menarik tanganku segera dan segera berjalan kembali tapi ia menahanku lagi

"Jawab! kau dari mana? aku mencarimu ke seluruh penjuru rumah sakit seperti orang gila, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?!"

"Aku marah padamu, kau sudah keterlaluan padaku"

"Apanya yang keterlaluan, apa mengetahui kebenaran itu keterlaluan?"

"Apa kau berpikir aku sangat berhasrat untuk punya anak darimu supaya aku bisa menjeratmu? Kau senang karena aku tak bisa memenuhi keinginanku kan, kau senang karena aku tak punya senjata untuk menahanmu, iya kan!"

"Apa maksudmu, kau pikir punya anak itu main-main, kau bahkan belum lulus sekolah, aku ini memikirkanmu"

"Tidak usah memperdulikanku, pada akhirnya kau hanya akan membuangku dan yang kau inginkan hanyalah menggunakanku demi kesenanganmu"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Aku harus belajar, besok masih ada ujian" jawabku ketus sambil memasuki kamar, dia mengikutiku dan terus menyudutkanku

"Kenapa kau jadi begini, apa seseorang menghasutmu?"

"Apa? Menghasutku?...hah siwon hyung itu tak pernah menghasutku ia malah membuatku merasa tenang" jawabanku membuat matanya membesar dan ia mencengkeram tanganku dengan kuat

"Apa, kau bertemu dengan lelaki itu?!"

"Iya memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Yah! Beraninya kau menemuinya disaat aku sibuk mencarimu, apa kau ingin mati!"

"Sebaiknya kau bercermin sendiri sebelum menceramahiku" jawabku sambil menarik tanganku lalu pergi mengambil beberapa helai baju dari dalam lemari, yunho hanya diam melihatku tapi ia lalu mengikuti ketika aku beranjak keluar menuju kamar sebelah

"Jae! ayo kita bicara!"

"Cukup yunho! Kalau kau merasa benar dan ingin menyalahkanku itu hakmu, tapi aku juga punya hak untuk bicara dengan seseorang disaat aku tersakiti, besok...besok mari kita berpisah, aku sudah tak tahan lagi" kataku sembari menutup pintu

-oOo-

_Tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan pintu mengagetkanku di tengah malam saat aku masih sibuk belajar dikamar sebelah, aku tidak memperdulikannya dan hanya sibuk dengan bukuku, setelah beberapa lama mengetuk tanpa ada jawaban dariku akhirnya ia menyerah dan masuk sendiri ke dalam kamar

"Aku tadi ke supermarket dan membelikanmu ini, makanlah"

Katanya sambil menaruh beberapa cemilan, puding dan jus ke atas meja persegi didepanku, aku pura-pura tuli sambil terus membaca buku, ia duduk disampingku dan memperhatikanku

"Jae aku minta maaf, kita baikan ya..." katanya merajuk sambil berusaha menurunkan buku dari wajahku tapi aku merebutnya dan kubaca lagi

"Baiklah aku tunggu saja disini" katanya kini menyerah, 5 menit 10 menit ia terus duduk disana sambil menatapku sampai 30 menit berlalu. Aku lama-lama jadi gerah

"Bisakah kau pergi dari hadapanku!" Kataku kesal tapi ia malah terlihat gembira

"Kau mau bicara padaku! ini makanlah"

"Aku tak suka makan cemilan dimalam hari, itu akan membuatku gemuk"

"Kau mau makan apa, aku akan buatkan atau aku bisa membelinya keluar"

"Kau pergi saja dari sini aku tak nafsu makan"

"Tapi kakiku keram" katanya berusaha mencari perhatian

"Apa?"

"Setelah kita bertengkar aku tadi keluar rumah dan pergi berlari mengelilingi apartemen untuk menenangkan diri, cuacanya tadi sangat dingin"

"Kau jangan bohong ya"

"Aku tidak bohong, pegang saja kakiku kalau kau tidak percaya"

Walaupun aku tak percaya ucapannya aku tetap memegang kakinya dan benar saja kakinya keras sedingin es batu

"Wah kakimu dingin sekali, aku akan cari air hangat ya" kataku langsung pergi ke dapur mengambil air hangat di baskom dan handuk kecil, kubalut kakinya pada handuk yang sudah direndam air hangat sambil memijitnya pelan-pelan

"Bagaimana, sudah lumayan?" tanyaku

"Iya lebih baik"

"Lain kali kau jangan berlari malam-malam begini, apa kau mau disangka pencuri!"

"Aku senang kau kembali galak" katanya tersenyum

"Kau memang aneh, sana urus sendiri kakimu!" kataku sambil berdiri tapi ia menahanku

"Hei jangan berhenti, lanjutkan" ucapnya sambil membuatku kembali duduk dan memijat kakinya lagi, ia lalu berkata lagi

"Hei jae, maafkan aku bila ucapanku memang keterlaluan, kalau kau ingin punya anak kita bisa merencanakannya" ujarnya yang membuatku terkejut

"Jangan bodoh kau pikir aku mau, aku ini masih muda lagipula aku tak ingin menahanmu dengan wanita itu"

"Jae apa kau mau menungguku?" tanyanya menghentikan tanganku dikakinya

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan akan memilihmu, tapi itu butuh proses karena akan sangat melukainya, aku harap kau akan mengerti dan bisa terus berada disisiku sampai aku mampu untuk berpisah dengannya"

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?"

"Aku sendiri tak mengerti dengan perasaanku tapi aku sangat marah ketika kau bilang kau bersama pria lain, aku lebih takut kehilanganmu daripadanya"

"Yunho kau tak perlu melakukan itu, selama ini aku yang menjadi penghambat hubungan kalian, kalau kau mencintainya kau harus mengejarnya"

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh berkata begitu?" tanyanya

Aku terdiam tentu saja aku bohong, aku ingin dia memilihku lebih dari apapun, ia mengangkat daguku dan menatap lurus ke dalam mataku

"Kau tak pandai berbohong ya" katanya sambil menarikku kepelukannya lalu menciumku dengan lembut, aku menangis dipelukannya, benar-benar menangis dengan pernyataannya, ia memiringkan wajahnya untuk mengecupku lagi, kami mencengkeram punggung satu sama lain semakin kuat seiring aksi mulut kami yang kian cepat dan memanas

Ia mendudukanku dipangkuannya lalu kami berciuman lagi, yunho semakin tak sabaran lalu ia mengangkatku dengan mulut kami yang masih berpagutan satu sama lain menuju kamar kami, beberapa kali kami berbenturan dengan dinding tapi kami terus berciuman sampai pintu kamar terbuka dan ia mendorongku lembut ke atas kasur

-SKIP lagi puasa XD-

-oOo-

"Sayang bangun sudah siang"

Suara sayup-sayup itu mendengung ditelingaku, aku merasa geli karena sesuatu membasahi telingaku, mataku mencoba menelusurinya lalu sosok tampan itu terlihat jelas didepanku sedang menjilatiku seperti peliharaan yang membangunkan majikannya di pagi hari

"Eem yunho-shi jam berapa ini?" Tanyaku setengah sadar, malam tadi kami kehilangan kontrol dan berakhir dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di bagian bawah tubuhku

"Sudah jam 7" jawabnya sambil menciumi pipiku

"Apa! aku harus bangun...ujianku"

Aku beranjak tapi rasa sakit di tubuhku berdenyut-denyut lagi

"Aduh pinggangku!"

"Hei tenang saja aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah"

"Yunho"

"Apa?"

"Kau terlihat tampan sekali...Gendong aku ya...aku ingin mandi tapi tak kuat berjalan" rengekku padanya, tubuhku memang kesakitan karena ulahnya semalam

"Baiklah tapi jae masih ada waktu sepuluh menit lagi bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya lagi sebentar saja"

Pria itu melingkarkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku bagai ular yang siap melilit mangsanya tapi dengan sigap aku menendangnya sampai terguling jatuh ke lantai

"Kau mau kubunuh ya! kau pikir aku ini makanan yang bisa kau cicipi setiap hari!"

"Aduh kau kasar sekali sih, aku kan hanya ingin pemanasan" katanya sambil mengelus pantatnya yang kesakitan akibat terjatuh

"Bagus kalau begitu, cepat sekarang gendong aku ke kamar mandi!"

"Baik tuan putri"

Ia lalu menggendongku bak pengantin baru tapi ia masih saja terus membuatku marah

"Hei bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya dikamar mandi?"

"Awas ya kalau kau berani!" Kataku sambil mencubit telinganya

**Masih bersambung**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**What the Love is**

Hari-hari berikutnya hubungan kami semakin lebih baik, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa benar-benar dicintai oleh seseorang dan merasa bahagia tapi rasa bahagiaku membuat orang lain harus terluka

Beberapa hari sebelum ujianku berakhir aku bertemu dengan siwon hyung disebuah café, awal percakapan kami mengalir ceria seperti biasa tapi selanjutnya aku mulai mengatakan hal serius saat ia menanyakanku perihal rencana kami yang akan berlibur berdua ke pulau Jeju, dengan halus aku menjawab jika aku tidak bisa pergi dengannya karena alasan orangtuaku tidak mendukung, ia kelihatan sedih sekali apalagi ketika aku juga bilang bahwa aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataan cintanya tapi aku tidak menyebutkan alasannya kali ini, barangkali akan lebih baik kalau aku berterus terang kalau aku sudah mempunyai suami tapi melihat wajahnya yang sedih seperti itu biarlah ia sendiri menebak alasanku menolaknya.

"Maaf hyung"

Ia terdiam, wajahnya terlihat jelas sangat sedih mendengar pengakuanku tapi aku harus tegas dan melindungi satu-satu nya orang yang kini menempati hatiku, tak ada kata yang bisa kuungkapkan untuk rasa cintaku yang besar kepada yunho

"Apa kita masih bisa berteman?" tanyanya berkaca-kaca

"Tentu saja, kau akan selalu menjadi teman istimewa bagiku hyung"

Ia tersenyum, kami tersenyum, meski senyumnya mengandung luka tapi aku yakin ia bisa bertahan dan mengatasinya, ia pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku

-oOo-

"Yunho…ah aku sudah tak tahan" aku mencoba menahan nafas ditengah erangan yang meletup letup dari bibirku, tanganku melingkar di lehernya sambil menggerakkan tubuhku dalam posisi duduk di pangkuannya turun naik menahan sakit dengan juniornya yang menusuk-nusuk lubang spectrumku

"Jangan dulu sayang sebentar lagi..Aaargh" katanya sambil berusaha menggerak-gerakkan pahaku keatas dan kebawah, staminanya masih sangat stabil setelah beberapa kali roleplay, sedangkan aku sudah mau pingsan saja

**Ting tong**

"Yunho berhenti kau dengar suara itu? sepertinya ada seseorang di depan pintu" kataku berbisik menurunkan volume suaraku

"Aku hanya dengar suara rintihan dirimu" katanya bercanda sambil menggerakkan tubuhku dengan cepat naik turun dengan juniornya yang semakin keras memasukiku

**Ting tong**

Aku ingin sekali menyuruhnya berhenti tapi ia sangat bersemangat sekali memegang buah pantatku sambil menggesekkan juniornya kedalam, aku bisa mendengar suara bel yang tak hentinya berbunyi tapi aku hanya bisa berkonsentrasi dengan rasa sakit yang menderaku

"Ah…ah" aku menutup mulut ketika yunho mulai menggoyangkan juniornya maju mundur ke lubangku dengan cepat, sangat cepat sampai sesuatu muncrat di dalam pantatku, yunho terkulai dan memelukku, ia kelihatannya sangat puas

**Ting tong**

"Yunho-shi aku harus membuka pintunya" kataku

"Sudah tidak usah dibuka"

"Yah kau ini, bagaimana kalau itu ummaku"

"Tapi aku masih ingin bermain denganmu"

"Kau gila kita sudah bermain seharian, sakit tahu!"

"Ya sudah sana, aku akan bereskan kursinya" katanya sambil meremas pantatku dan menciumku sebelum melepasku

Aku melihat layar kecil disamping pintu dan aku segera membereskan kemeja dan rambutku yang berantakan sambil membuka pintu, aduh aku malu sekali kalau beliau memergoki kami

"Ah selamat siang *****Shieomoni maaf sudah menunggu lama, silahkan masuk" kataku pada wanita setengah baya yang masih sangat cantik yang tengah berdiri didepan rumah kami itu, senyumnya tersungging ketika melihat pakaian dan rambutku yang agak berantakan

"Aduh apa aku menganggu kalian?" katanya sambil masuk ke dalam rumah dan melihat ke arah putranya yang tengah panik dengan sofanya

"Ah tidak, mau minum apa Shieomeoni?"

"Apa saja boleh"

"Halo umma kenapa kau datang?" canda yunho begitu melihat sosok ibunya mendekat

"Kau ini apa tidak rindu pada ummamu sendiri?" Tanya wanita anggun itu pada putranya sambil memeluknya

"Ya ya aku rindu dirimu tapi kan kau bisa meneleponku saja" katanya sambil melirikku

"Ah kau ini bisa saja, apa kursi ini bisa kududuki?" tanyanya menggoda kami

"Tentu saja bisa, silahkan" yunho merapikan alas putih yang menutupi sofa untuk ibunya, kalau saja ia melihat barang bukti aksi percintaan kami dibawah cover itu aku akan membenamkan kepalaku di lubang

"Tak usah malu, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi pengantin baru, waktu baru menikah dengan appanya yunho kami bahkan tidak keluar kamar selama tiga hari…hihihi" ia menutup mulutnya setengah tertawa, tak henti-hentinya ia melemparkan kata-kata godaan yang membuat wajahku memanas

"Ah umma ini sudah jangan menggodanya, dia itu sangat pemalu, lebih baik cepat katakan kenapa kau kemari?"

"Sebenarnya tadi aku baru baru ke rumah sakit dan memesan obat-obatan ini untuk jaejoonggie"

Ia memberiku bungkusan besar berisi obat-obatan dan juga vitamin

"Obat apa ini Shieomeoni?" tanyaku penasaran, kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali yang menawariku obat, tidak hanya ibuku yang kemarin datang dengan beragam pil yang katanya untuk menambah kesuburan, paman yunho yang baru pulang dari china juga mengirimkanku ramuan-ramuan herbal yang katanya bisa membuatku menjadi hamil, heran, kenapa semua orang seperti ingin aku cepat mengandung anak yunho padahal kami masih sangat menikmati bulan madu kami

"Ini vitamin untuk ibu hamil" katanya yang langsung membuat kami tersedak

"Umma! jaejoong bahkan belum hamil kenapa kau repot membawaka barang-barang ini untuknya?" protes yunho pada ummanya

"Makanya ia lebih baik bersiap-siap kalau nanti dia mengandung cucuku"

"Aku ingin ia lulus sekolah dulu umma"

"Yah kau ini, lebih baik punya anak diusia muda. Iya kan jonggie-yah?" Tanya ummanya yunho sambil melirik padaku

"I-iya Shieomeoni ini semua akan kuminum, terimakasih"

"Baguslah sekarang aku bisa tenang, sekarang aku mau pulang dulu nanti mau sekalian ke supermarket"

"Kalau begitu biar kami antar kebetulan kami mau membeli kebutuhan rumah tangga" kataku yang teringat detergen dan peralatan mandi yang sudah hampir habis

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu"

**Di Supermarket**

Sesampainya di supermarket aku menemani ummanya yunho berbelanja sekaligus membeli kebutuhan rumah tangga sedangkan yunho menunggu di sebuah coffee shop. mertuaku sangat perhatian pada kami, baru sepuluh menit aku dan ia mengelilingi deretan rak-rak makanan troliku sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam barang yang ia belikan untuk kami, saat akan memutar troliku ke depan aku melihat mertuaku menabrak seseorang sampai menjatuhkan barang bawaan wanita yang ia tabrak, aku segera mendekati mereka dan aku terkejut karena entah kebetulan atau tidak wanita yang ia tabrak adalah yuri, mukanya memerah sambil memunguti barang yang berceceran dilantai sedangkan mertuaku hanya diam melihatinya dengan muka masam. Aku mendekati dan mencoba untuk menolong memasukkan barangnya kembali kedalam keranjang tapi ummanya yunho menarikku

"Yuri-ah kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini, apa kau sudah kenal dengan menantuku ini?"

Yuri mengangkat tubuhnya, membungkuk sebentar kearahnya lalu melihat kearahku

"Iya kami sudah berkenalan"

"Ini jaejoonggie, anak dari sahabat kami, ia ini masih sangat muda" katanya pada yuri dengan nada menyindir, yuri mengangguk pelan

"Tapi yang paling penting ia ini anak yang baik" katanya lagi menambahkan membuat suasana menjadi tidak mengenakkan bagi wanita berkaki panjang itu

"Kini kau sudah paham harus menghindari siapa kan yuri sayang? karena putraku sudah tidak bisa bebas lagi sekarang" katanya dengan mata terpicing menyudutkan gadis didepannya

"Iya aku paham"

"Baiklah kalau begitu silahkan lanjutkan belanjamu" kata mertuaku sambil berlalu pergi dari hadapan wanita yang menahan malu, ia terdiam lalu melanjutkan memungut kembali barang-barangnya dengan muka sedih, aku tak tega melihatnya lalu ikut membantunya

"Maafkan mertuaku ya" kataku sambil membantu membereskan barang-barangnya

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau lebih baik pergi nanti ia mencarimu"

"Iya, tapi apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih" walaupun ia tersenyum tapi bisa kurasakan rasa malu dan sakit hati dari nada bicaranya tapi aku tak bisa menghiburnya disaat seperti ini, aku bangkit dan segera menyusul mertuaku

-oOo-

Yunho sedang membuka tabletnya di sebuah kafe ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu dari balik jendela, ia segera keluar dan mendekati sosok ramping yang kelihatan sedih itu

"Yuri?" Tanya pria jangkung pada sosok yang baru saja melintasi tempat dimana yunho berada

"Yunho? Kau disini juga?"

"Aku sedang mengatar umma dan jaejoong berbelanja, apa kau bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Iya" Katanya pelan sambil menunduk, pria tinggi itu menangkap sesuatu dari mimik wajah gadis didepannya itu dan ia tahu ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan ibunya

"Apa ibuku berkata sesuatu kepadamu?"

"Seperti biasa, ibumu belum berhenti membenciku"

"Ayo aku akan mengantarmu"

"Tidak usah"

Yunho memaksa dengan merebut barang belanjaan lalu menarik tangannya menuju mobilnya, setelah memasukkan barang belanjaannya ia membukakan pitu depan untuk gadis itu

"Ayo cepat naiklah!" katanya memberi perintah

"Bagaimana dengan ibu dan istrimu?"

"Jae ia bisa mengerti"

Di dalam perjalanan yunho menelepon istrinya mengabarkan bahwa ia sedang ada urusan dan ia menyuruh jaejoong untuk pulang menggunakan taksi

"Ibuku berbicara apalagi kepadamu?" tanyanya ditengah perjalanan

"Ia hanya mengenalkan istrimu dan kelihatannya ia sangat bangga dengan anak itu"

"Maaf, ibuku pasti membuatmu sedih lagi"

"Tidak apa-apa, memang profesiku membuat orang salah paham"

"Keluarlah dari pekerjaanmu dan bekerja saja di kantorku, aku bisa merekomendasikan kau menjadi salah satu staffku"

"Terimakasih atas tawaranmu tapi itu tidak akan membuat semua jadi lebih baik, aku tidak ingin kau mendapat masalah dengan keluargamu"

"Yuri aku hanya ingin kau bahagia dan menjalani kehidupan normal"

"Denganmu?" tanyanya

Yunho meliriknya sebantar sebelum wajahnya menatap lurus kemudi didepannya, pria itu tidak tega untuk melukai orang yang pernah dicintainya itu tapi bayang-bayang namja cantik yang kini selalu menemani hari-harinya itu semakin kuat difikirannya

"Aku sudah memutuskan akan hidup bersamanya dan mencoba untuk melupakanmu" jawab yunho tanpa melihat wajah gadis itu

Yuri ingin berkata sesuatu pada pria disampingnya tapi ia menahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya lalu menatap kosong ke jendela mobil, hatinya sangat terluka dengan pengakuan pria yang dulu pernah berjanji padanya untuk menjaga cinta mereka, bertahun-tahun ia dengan setia mencintainya, menunggunya dengan segala cobaan yang datang dari pihak keluarganya, berharap semua akan berbuah manis suatu saat nanti dengan ia berakhir di pelaminan bersama pria yang ia cintai itu dan hidup bersama sampai maut memisahkan mereka, tapi semua sepertinya hanyalah angan-angannya saja, mimpi yang lelaki itu buat akhirnya ia yang bangunkan juga. Yuri ingin sekali segera keluar dan menangis sekerasnya

"Maafkan aku, ini untuk kebaikan semua pihak, dan aku berharap kau akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik daripada aku"

"Kau…kau sangat beruntung sekali banyak orang yang menyintaimu, kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau dan meninggalkan semua kenangan masa lalumu seperti sampah"

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu demikian, aku bersyukur bisa mengenalmu dan menjalani masa-masa indah kita dulu tapi semua hal tidak semua berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan, kau akan terus menjadi bagian dari memoriku, sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu mengenangmu"

"Kau akan melupakanku begitu saja?"

"Tolong mengerti posisiku, kita harus mengakhiri semuanya"

Gadis itu menahan nafas sebentar, bulir air mata menggenang di kelopak matanya tapi ia langsung menyapunya seketika

"Selamat kalau begitu, kuharap kau bahagia dengannya"

-OoO-

Aku membukakan pintu untuk yunho, dengan seketika ia langsung menyambar tubuhku dan mendekapnya dengan erat

"Ada apa yunho?" tanyaku

"Aku sudah putus dengannya, sekarang hanya ada kau dan aku saja"

Ia terdengar sedikit sedih tapi juga kelihatan lega karena sudah memutuskannya

"Maafkan aku, aku yang membuat kalian berpisah"

"Sssst ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, kau makhluk terbaik yang memang diciptakan untukku dengan cara yang unik" katanya membelai pipiku

"Terimakasih, aku akan selalu menjaga cintamu untukku"

"Iya aku juga, oya bagaimana kalau kita merayakan malam ini, kau mau makan malam dimana?"

"Dimana saja atau kau beri saja uangnya padaku" jawabku dan ia mencubit pipiku

"Kau memang menggemaskan ya"

ia mencubit badanku, aku menghindarinya dan ia mengejarku lalu menggelitikku dengan gemas, akhirnya kami berpelukan dengan tertawa

-oOo-

Jika kupikir kehidupan kami akan lebih baik setelah yunho memutuskan yuri ternyata tidak sama sekali, yunho memang mencintai dan sangat memperhatikanku tapi rasa cintanya yang dulu besar kepada mantan kekasihnya itu serta merta padam begitu saja seperti lilin, aku merasa cemburu dan perasaanku kian lama kian membakar diriku, ini semua bermula seminggu setelah mereka putus

Di tengah malam setelah kami selesai bercinta teleponnya berdering kencang, yunho menjauhiku untuk menerima teleponnya lalu ia kembali lagi dengan muka pucat sambil memberitahukanku bahwa Yuri masuk rumah sakit dan harus menjalani operasi, aku menemaninya ke rumah sakit untuk melihat kondisi mantan kekasihnya, dokter mengatakan yuri terkena serangan maag akut yang menyerang lambungnya dan harus dioperasi

Ia dikabarkan depresi dan kehilangan berat badan dengan seketika karena tidak ada makanan yang masuk ketubuhnya selama beberapa hari, yunho terlihat sangat terpukul dan tidak henti memperhatikannya dari balik jendela ruang operasi sampai dokter mengeluarkannya dan membawanya ke kamar, aku tak bisa menenangkannya karena pikiranku juga tak tenang

Hari kedua yuri dirawat di rumah sakit aku memutuskan untuk datang dan melihat kondisinya, kebetulan juga yunho sudah mendahului dan berada disana, ia sedang bercengkerama dengan ketiga adik-adiknya yang masih kecil ketika aku masuk

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanyaku sembari duduk disamping yunho

"Sudah agak baikan ia sedang tidur sebentar lagi ia akan bangun"

"Oh baguslah, ini aku membawakan sup untuknya"

Kata dokter yuri bukan hanya sakit fisik tapi juga fikirannya, akan lebih baik jika seseorang yang ia sayangi dapat memotivasinya agar cepat sembuh, maka itu walau dalam hatiku aku menentangnya aku tidak menolak ketika yunho meminta ijnku untuk dapat menjaga mantan kekasihnya sampai ia sembuh

"Yunho-oppa siapa dia?" Tanya salah satu adik yuri yang berusia enam tahun menunjuk diriku

"Ia jaejoong istriku" jawab yunho, seketika mulutnya terpout sambil menatapku

"Tapi bukankah Yuri-eonnie itu istrimu?"

"Bukan Yuri-eonnie kalian akan menjadi adikku dan dia ini istriku" kata yunho pelan-pelan menjelaskan sambil memegang bahuku

"Yah kenapa begitu padahal kakak lebih cocok dengan Yuri-eonnie kami"

Yunho hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan mereka satu persatu, tak heran yuri depresi dengan kisah cintanya dengan yunho yang sudah seperti menjadi bagian dari keluarganya

"Yunho aku pulang duluan saja, ada yang harus aku bereskan dirumah" kataku karena merasa asing di ruangan ini dan keluarga yuri kelihatannya kurang menyukaiku

"Hei, jangan bilang kau serius dengan perkataannya, ia masih kecil tidak mengerti apa-apa"

"Ah tidak, aku tahu ia hanya bercanda, aku memang ingin mengerjakan sesuatu dirumah…kau temani yuri saja sampai ia bangun"

"Baiklah, terimakasih ya"

"Iya" kataku lalu beranjak pergi, diluar sebelum benar-benar pergi aku melihat dari jendela yunho memegang tangan yuri yang terbaring lalu mengusap lembut dahinya. aku menelan ludah sambil melangkahkan kakiku menjauh sebelum aku terluka lebih dalam

-oOo-

Di rumah aku menyibukkan diriku dengan beragam kegiatan agar tidak teringat yunho yang sedang bersama dengannya, aku menyapu, mengepel semua ruangan walaupun tidak ada ruangan yang harus kubersihkan lagi karena baru tadi pagi aku selesai membersihkan semua, aku memasak seluruh bahan-bahan yang ada dikulkas sampai habis, menonton tivi sampai tengah malam dan yunho ia belum juga pulang

Mataku setengah terbuka ketika pintu dibuka dari luar, sosok pria tinggi mendekati lalu mencium dahiku

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya sambil melangkah mengambil air minum di lemari es

"Ah jam berapa ini?"

Mataku mencari jam dinding dan kulihat sudah pukul 03 pagi

"Kau dari mana saja, kenapa baru pulang?"

"Aku baru mengantar pulang adiknya yuri ke rumah mereka, maaf ya aku membuatmu khawatir"

"Iya sekarang kau tidurlah, sebentar lagi pagi kau harus bekerja juga"

"Besok jika sudah malam aku akan menginap saja dirumah sakit supaya tidak menggangumu, kau tak keberatan kan?"

"Apa? A….baiklah kalau begitu, kau lebih baik menginap saja disana" kataku dengan nada terpaksa, aku tidak bisa berkata tidak padanya setelah apa yang terjadi pada mereka juga karena diriku, aku tidak ingin membuatnya menjadi lebih sedih dengan kondisi mantannya itu

"Terimakasih aku berjanji akan selalu berada disisimu sampai ia pulih"

"Iya"

-oOo-

*Baca Siomoni

**Dikomen ya pemirsa...chapter yang ini bagus apa ngga?...*Ngga bagus karena sedih O.O* **


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**LOVE PAIN BETRAYED**

"Jadi kau mau masuk jurusan mana?" Tanya adikku sambil melihat beberapa catalog universitas, ia sudah menentukan jurusan mana yang akan ia masuki sedangkan aku masih bingung dengan semua katalog itu apalagi mengingat rumah tanggaku yang semakin hari semakin bertambah dingin, aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi, untung saja ujian akhirku sudah berakhir dan aku yakin hasilnya sangat baik

"Belum tahu, nanti aku diskusikan dulu dengan yunho" jawabku

"Baiklah tapi jangan lupa formulir untuk Universitas X hanya sampai besok" katanya mengingatkanku pada salah satu universitas terbaik disini

"Iya"

Aku mengambil teleponku dan kuhubungi yunho dikantornya

"Yunho kau kapan pulang?" tanyaku padanya

"Nanti malam aku pulang, kau rindu padaku ya?"

"Iya sekalian ada yang ingin aku diskusikan soal rencana kuliahku kedepan"

"Baiklah aku akan pulang malam ini, kebetulan yuri sudah agak membaik"

"Kapan dia dibolehkan pulang?"

"Kata dokter pemulihannya akan memakan waktu 2 minggu, kemarin dokter baru mengatasi potensi kanker di badannya"

Aku melengos, berarti yunho akan jauh dariku selama 2 minggu lagi, bagaimana ini...perasaanku sudah kacau balau begini, apa aku sanggup menerimanya

"Oh lama sekali ya"

"Ya begitulah, aku pulang nanti malam, masakkan makanan kesukaanku ya!"

"Baiklah, sampai nanti" kataku sambil menutup telepon

Karena malam ini yunho sudah berjanji akan pulang lebih awal dengan semangatnya aku membersihkan rumah dan memasak makanan kesukaannya, malam ini aku ingin sekali tidur dipelukannya, ah membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku bahagia, tanpa kusadari waktu semakin berputar dan aku mulai gelisah ketika jam berhenti pukul 9 dan aku belum juga mendengar tanda-tanda kedatangannya, aku berusaha mengirim pesan singkat padanya tapi yunho hanya membalas bahwa ia akan pulang sebentar lagi, terpaksa aku menunggunya lagi, siaran TV seakan tidak ada habisnya dengan waktu yang semakin berputar, mataku sudah tak tahan lagi

Aku terusik saat tubuhku melayang lalu mendarat di alas yang empuk, mataku sedikit terbuka dan yunho tersenyum sambil mencium dahiku

"Kau ketiduran di sofa, tidurlah" katanya

"Ah tapi ada yang ingin bicarakan denganmu"

"Besok saja, kau kelihatan sudah sangat mengantuk"

"Kau sudah makan yunho-shi? Aku sudah memasak untukmu"

"Sudah tadi dirumah sakit dengan Yuri dan keluarganya"

Mendengar nama gadis itu hatiku terasa panas. Apa dia tidak melihat semua masakan dimeja yang kusiapkan dari sore untuknya? apa dia tidak sedikitpun menanyakan apakah aku sudah makan atau belum? Menyebalkan…

"Oh baiklah aku akan tidur duluan" kataku kesal sambil merapatkan selimutku

"Ok, selamat malam" ia mencium dahiku lagi sebelum pergi keluar, aku tidak sedang sakit tapi kenapa dadaku terasa sesak

Pagi sekali aku sudah bangun dan memanaskan masakan hasil kemarin yang tidak ia makan, siang ini aku akan pergi sebentar ke sekolah untuk memberikan formulir pendaftaran kampus yang hendak kumasuki tapi sebelum itu aku harus memberitahukannya kepada yunho

Yunho keluar kamar sembari tangannya sibuk menalikan dasi di kemejanya, ia duduk lalu menyambar sarapan yang kubuat untuknya dengan cepat

"Yunho aku mau bicara sebentar tentang aplikasi Universitas X, aku sudah mengisinya, bagaimana menurutmu jika aku masuk jurusan design disana?" Ia melihat jam ditangannya lalu membalasku

"Nanti saja ya jae aku harus berangkat sebentar lagi, banyak kerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan pagi ini"

"Tapi yunho, ujian masuknya akan diadakan minggu depan, kalau aku tidak mendaftarkannya hari ini aku takut tidak akan sempat lagi"

"Kalau begitu terserah dirimu saja. Aku pergi dulu ya" ia langsung menyambar tas disampingnya lalu mencium dahiku lalu memakai sepatunya, seperti kilat dia langsung menghilang begitu saja. Dadaku sesak lagi

Menyebalkan. Ia bisa tinggal seharian dengan wainta itu tapi untuk membahas masa depanku selama 10 menit saja saja ia tidak bisa, sebenarnya apa artiku bagimu?

-oOo-

"Aku tidak akan masuk kesana"

"Apa? Kau bilang akan masuk ke Universitas yang sama denganku, kenapa sekarang kau berubah fikiran?"

"Aku tidak ingin memutuskannya sendiri, yunho harus tahu tentang kampus ini atau aku tidak akan kuliah dimanapun jika yunho tidak mengetahuinya"

"Yah memangnya kenapa kalau kau yang memutuskannya sendiri?! bukan dia yang mau kuliah ini"

"Nanti saja, aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkan soal itu sekarang, biar dia tahu rasa jika aku tidak kuliah, ini semua gara-gara dia"

"Jae kau ini kenapa, apa rumah tanggamu baik-baik saja?"

"Menurutmu?! Bukankah sudah kubilang beberapa hari ini dia selalu tinggal dirumah sakit dengan wanita itu dan kami hanya bicara sebentar dirumah lalu menurutmu bagaimana dengan perasaanku?!"

"Makanya sudah kubilang cepat punya anak darinya supaya dia betah tinggal di rumah, suamimu itu kelihatan sekali masih menyukai mantan kekasihnya, kalau kau tidak memutar otakmu dia akan selingkuh dibelakangmu"

"Sudah cukup jangan bicarakan anak lagi! aku sedang kesal!"

"Ya sudah kalau bagitu maafkan aku, aku tak akan bicara lagi tentang suamimu, Eh. Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang saja, kita pergi nonton film lalu pergi karaoke"

"Aku tidak bisa seperti itu lagi, aku harus memasak"

"Yah kau ini bagaimana sih! Kau bilang sedang kesal dengan suamimu terus kenapa masih berpikir untuk memasak untuknya! Sekali-kali kau juga berhak untuk bersenang-senang"

"Baiklah tapi aku SMS yunho dulu ya"

"Yah kau ini!"

**Sementara itu**

"Lihat apa yang kubawakan untukmu"

Yunho menaruh buah mangga kesukaan gadis itu ke atas meja, ia mengambilnya satu buah lalu mengupasnya untuknya

"Aku menemukannya di supermaket yang biasa kau datangi, katanya ini baru datang dari perkebunan cheongdam, masih sangat fresh"

"Ini makanlah" disodorkannya potongan mangga pada gadis yang sedang berbaring, gadis itu menaikkan kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya

"Terimakasih atas semua perhatianmu padaku dan juga adik-adikku,aku tak dapat membalasnya"

"Mereka juga sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri, tak usah merasa sungkan"

"Jaejoong, kau tidak mengajaknya kemari?"

"Ia masih sibuk dengan urusan sekolahnya, aku juga merasa bersalah tidak banyak bicara dengannya akhir-akhir ini, apa dia marah padaku ya?"

"Kau tidak peka terhadapnya, jika kau mencintainya kau harus banyak memberinya perhatian apalagi dia itu masih muda dan pikirannya masih labil, jika kau membuatnya salah paham semuanya akan menjadi rumit"

"Iya aku tahu itu tapi sekarang aku ingin merawatmu dulu sampai sembuh"

"Kau juga menyebalkan yunho, kau sudah memutuskanku tapi masih bersikap baik padaku, akan lebih baik jika kau menghapus nomor teleponku dan sebisa mungkin jangan bertemu denganku lagi"

"Aku tidak bisa seperti itu, kau selama ini yang merawatku jika aku jatuh sakit, kau juga yang selalu membuatku bangkit ketika aku banyak masalah, dengan melihat kondisimu seperti ini apa aku bisa tinggal diam dan hidup tenang begitu saja?"

Gadis itu sedikit merenung dan matanya berkaca-kaca

"Tapi itu hanya akan membuatku terluka ketika kau kembali pulang kepadanya lagi dan aku tak tahu apakah aku sanggup bertahan lagi"

Yunho tersenyum dan menggenggam tangannya

"Aku akan kembali padanya tapi tak akan melupakanmu, meskipun kau bukan kekasihku lagi tapi kau masih kuanggap sebagai bagian dari keluargaku begitu juga dengan adik-adikmu, keadaan ini memang sulit untukmu tapi percayalah cintamu padaku lama-lama akan terkikis oleh waktu dan kau hanya akan menganggapku sebagai seorang kakak"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan melihatmu sebagai saudara saja sekarang, Yunho Oppa"

"Bagaimana kalau oppamu ini ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ditaman, sekarang sudah masuk musim semi, kau bisa refresing sambil menikmati udara segar disana"

"Apa dokter akan mengijinkannya?'

"Tentu saja, aku akan bilang padanya, kau tunggu disini ya"

-oOo-

"Wah ini bagus, ini bagus"

Gadis itu menarik mantel coklat dari rak dan ditempelkannya ke bahu jaejoong sebelum dimasukkannya kembali ke dalam rak

"Aku sudah punya"

Kata jae ketus dengan semua baju pilihan adiknya itu, seharian dia bermain dan berbelanja dengan adiknya tapi ia tidak sama sekali merasa gembira, pikirannya masih tertuju pada sosok pria yang beberapa hari ini membuat hatinya resah

Saat Sohyun menariknya ke satu toko ke toko lainnya jae hanya mengikutinya dari belakang seperti pelayan tanpa ada keinginan untuk membeli satu barang pun, matanya selalu menatap kosong ke depan

Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat ke seberang jalan dimana ia yakin melihat mobil yunho terparkir disana, benar saja tak berapa lama ia melihat sosok tinggi suaminya yang baru saja keluar dari toko itu sambil membawa bungkusan roti lalu masuk ke mobilnya, namja cantik itu langsung mengambil langkah seribu tanpa mendengarkan teriakan adiknya kepadanya

Jaejoong baru setengah berlari menuju mobilnya disaat yunho memutar kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya, ia berteriak nama pria itu dengan lantang tapi mobilnya sudah berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Namja itu berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas sebelum ia mengejarnya lagi, karena mobilnya berjalan pelan ia masih bisa menyusulnya, tepat setelah belokan didepan jae melihat mobilnya masuk ke arah taman nasional, ia gembira melihat yunho baru keluar dari mobil tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat ada seseorang yang juga keluar dari mobil suaminya itu. Jae segera bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan memperhatikan siapa orang tersebut,

Matanya membesar ketika melihat sosok itu adalah mantan kekasih dari suaminya tersebut, yunho mengeluarkan sebuah kursi roda dari dalam bagasi lalu pelan-pelan memandunya duduk di atasnya

Kenapa ia harus melihatnya…ia ingin segera berlari dari sana tapi instingnya menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti suami dan mantannya itu, semakin lama lubang hitam di hatinya semakin membesar tatkala melihat mereka berdua tertawa sambil menyusuri pepohonan rindang

Dengan setengah hati ia mengeluarkan telepon gengam miliknya dan menelopon pria itu

"Yuri, aku pergi sebentar ya" kata yunho pada gadis di kursi roda, gadis itu mengangguk mengiyakan, ia tahu telepon itu pasti merupakan telepon yang sangat berarti baginya

"Halo yunho kau sedang dimana?" Tanya jae sambil memperhatikannya dari balik pohon

"Oh aku sedang dikantor, ada apa?"

Ada sebuah paku tertancap di dada namja cantik itu saat mendengar pengakuan bohong dari suaminya itu, jae tak mengerti kenapa yunho sampai harus berkata bohong padanya

"Ah tidak aku cuma ingin bertanya kau ingin makan apa nanti malam?"

"Kau tidak usah memasak aku akan pulang terlambat lagi"

Jawabannya semakin menyakiti hati namja cantik itu

"Oh ya sudah, sampai jumpa"

Jae menutup teleponnya, lututnya melemas, ia terjongkok dan menangis

"Siapa itu, jaejoong?" Tanya yuri pada yunho yang baru saja menutup teleponnya

"Iya"

"Kau tidak bilang kita kesini?"

"Tidak mungkin aku jujur padanya, ia akan salah paham…Ayo kita lihat kesana"

"Baiklah"

-oOo-

Di sebuah Tower Building Pria tampan berlesung pipit itu sedang sibuk dengan catatan kantornya ketika pihak resepsionis meneleponnya memberitahukan ada tamu untuknya, tak berapa lama berselang pintu kantornya berbunyi dan ia segera membukanya, ia kaget ketika melihat namja cantik didepannya berdiri dengan sangat lemas dan wajahnya pucat, belum sempat ia bertanya sesuatu kepadanya namja cantik itu jatuh pingsan ketubuhnya

-O-

Kepalaku terasa pusing sekali saat aku bangun diruangan putih bersih.

"Aku dimana ya?" tanyaku dalam hati sambil menahan rasa pusing dikepalaku, tak berapa lama pintu bergerak dan kulihat siwon hyung berjalan mendekat dengan nampan ditangannya

"Kau di apartemenku. Ini minumlah, kelihatannya kau sedang tidak enak badan" katanya sambil menyodorkan pil dan segelas air putih

"Itu pil untuk meredakan sakit kepala" katanya lagi meyakinkanku

"Aku sudah berapa lama tidur disini hyung?"

"Kau tidur hampir 3 jam, apa kau mau kuantarkan pulang? sebaiknya kau segera istirahat dirumah dan pergi ke dokter besok, apa kau sedang sakit?"

Iya aku sedang sakit hati, sangat sakit sampai aku butuh seseorang untuk tempatku menangis, dan kakiku membawaku kesini

Aku menggeleng kepalaku dan tersenyum kecil

"Ah, tidak, sepertinya aku salah makan, dari tadi pagi kepalaku sedikit pusing dan perutku agak sedikit mual"

"Oh begitu, sebaiknya periksakan dirimu besok jika masih terasa sakit"

"Boleh aku istirahat sebentar lagi disini?"

"Tentu saja boleh, aku senang kau datang menemuimu, percaya atau tidak aku juga baru saja memikirkanmu sebelum kau datang"

"Maaf ya aku kembali merepotkanmu"

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengan kekasihmu ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuatku kaget

"Apa?"

"Jae apa kau pikir aku ini bodoh? kau menolakku karena kau menyukai orang lain kan?"

"Maafkan aku, apa kau membenciku untuk itu"

"Kenapa aku harus membencimu? perasaanku masih tetap sama terhadapmu bahkan jika kau menikah dengan orang lain sekalipun"

Mendengar kata-katanya aku jadi tertunduk malu, bagaimana bisa ia masih menyukaiku jika aku sudah menikahi orang lain, ia sungguh aneh tapi sekaligus manis dengan perasaannya yang seperti itu

"Hyung kenapa kau datang terlambat padaku?" tanyaku pelan yang membuatnya memperhatikanku

"Apa?"

"Ah tidak, aku cuma menggigau, boleh aku berbaring? Kepalaku masih sedikit pusing"

"Apa boleh kutemani?"

Aku mengangguk lalu ia berbaring disampingku

"Kau tahu ibuku sering bernyanyi lagu ini ketika aku bersedih?"

Ia mulai bernyanyi lagu yang sama sekali asing bagiku, aku tidak kuat untuk tidak menahan tawa

"Lalalalala…lalalala….there was a farmer who had a dog…And bingo was his name-O (clap-clap-clap)…"

"Ah hyung suaramu buruk sekali, sudah jangan bernyanyi lagi!"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau lagu yang ini?"

Ia mulai menyanyi lagu lain yang membuatku lebih menertawainya, aksennya dalam menyanyikan lagu bahasa inggris sungguh lucu

"Bhahaha sudah hentikan kau bisa membuatku pingsan dengan lagumu itu"

"Tapi kau terhiburkan?"

"Iya kau cocok juga menjadi komedian"

"Yah kau ini"

Ia mengelitikiku, aku tertawa dibuatnya, kami lalu berhenti dengan mata saling tertuju satu sama lain, aku seperti terhipnotis oleh tatapannya, lalu ia mendekatiku dan hendak menciumku tapi aku segera sadar dan bangkit

"Aduh jam berapa ini hyung?" kataku beralasan

"Jam sembilan malam"

"Apa! aku harus segera pulang"

Sial kenapa aku baru ingat harus pulang, yunho pasti marah padaku, aduh bagaimana ini? Tapi yunho bilang kan akan pulang terlambat, ah sudah lah biar saja…

"Baiklah akan kuantar kau pulang tapi sebelum itu kita makan dulu ya, kau sama sekali belum makan"

"Baiklah"

-oOo-

"Jae sudah sampai"

Katanya memberitahukanku bahwa aku sudah berada di depan apartemen yunho, rasanya kaki ini berat sekali untuk melangkah keluar

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya mengingatkanku

"Aku tak apa-apa, terimakasih ya atas tumpangannya"

"Iya"

Aku keluar dengan lunglai sambil melihat ke atas apartemen yunho, pikiranku sangat kacau aku masih kecewa dan sedih, tidak jauh kakiku melangkah dari mobil tiba tiba tanganku ditarik dari belakang, tubuhku bergoyang ke arahnya, tangannya yang besar meraihku kedalam pelukannya

"Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi kumohon jangan bersedih lagi, aku tidak tenang melihatmu seperti ini" katanya dengan dada yang naik turun di dadaku, aku terdiam sesaat lalu menggantungkan tanganku pada punggungnya lalu menangis dibahunya, kenapa aku tak bertemu dengannya jauh sebelum aku bertemu yunho, Aku mungkin tak akan merasakan rasa sakit ini jika bersamanya

Mataku masih kabur dengan buliran airmata ketika menangkap sosok jangkung mendekati kami dan setelah itu kengerian terjadi

Yunho datang langsung menarik tangannya dan memukul pria itu bertubi-tubi menjatuhkannya ke tanah, aku berteriak berusaha menahannya tapi ia mendorongku sampai terjatuh, aku hanya bisa menyaksikan siwon-hyung yang terus dipukuli dengan miris tanpa bisa menghentikan tindakan bar-bar yunho

"Kalau kau berani menyentuh dia lagi akan kubunuh kau!"

Teriaknya pada siwon hyung yang menatapnya kaget sambil memegang mulutnya yang berdarah lalu setelah itu yunho berbalik dan menarik lenganku menjauh dari dirinya, aku menatap pria yang terkapar itu sambil mengucapkan kata maaf

Yunho terus mencengkeram erat tanganku sambil menarikku keatas

"Lepaskan aku!" kataku terus menerus tapi ia tidak melepaskanku sampai kami tiba di rumah kami

"Kenapa kau memukulnya? ia tidak bersalah!"

"Kalian bermesraan di jalanan dan kau bilang dia tidak bersalah!"

"Ia tidak sengaja memelukku karena melihatku sedang bersedih"

"Lalu kau darimana saja dengannya?… KATAKAN DARI MANA!"

"Ka-kami hanya berjalan-jalan"

"Bagus ya kau mencari perhatian lain disaat suamimu berada diluar! Apa kau tidak memikirkan apa kata tetangga!?"

"Apa salahnya aku keluar dengan orang lain kau juga terus berada diluar bersama dengan wanita itu!"

"Maksudmu yuri? Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan aku, kau sendiri yang bilang agar aku merawatnya sampai sembuh!"

"AKU BOHONG! Sebenarnya aku membencinya! AKU MEMBENCI PEREMPUAN MURAHAN ITU!"

"Jaga mulutmu! kau tidak tahu pengorbanan apa yang ia berikan untukku, JADI TUTUP MULUTMU atau kutampar kau!"

"Kau bahkan membelanya, suami macam apa kau ini!"

Aku menarik bantal di sofa lalu kulemparkan semua padanya, aku sangat kesal sekali

"Hei apa kau gila, hentikan!" teriaknya sambil memegang tanganku

"Lepaskan! Aku benci dirimu! kenapa kau tidak dulu memilihnya! kalau kau dulu bersamanya aku mungkin tidak akan menderita begini!"

"Lalu kau akan memilih pria itu! begitu!"

Aku membuang mukaku, aku sangat tidak nyaman dengan pertengkaran ini aku hanya ingin mengakhirinya saja

"Tentu saja aku akan bersamanya. Ia pria yang baik, sopan dan menghargaiku, mustahil aku tidak tertarik padanya" kataku menyindirnya

Seketika raut mukanya berubah lebih menyeramkan dan ia tampak ingin menelanku hidup-hidup

"Apa kau tidur dengannya?" tanyanya yang membuatku tersentak, pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Apa?"

"Kalian berani berpelukan didepan apartemen, kalian mungkin melakukan hal yang lebih ekstrim dari itu dibelakangku…Apa kau tidur dengannya sebelum pulang kesini?!"

Ia berjalan mendekat sedangkan kakiku melangkah mundur, aku ingin menghindar dari tatapan bengisnya tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan, ia sudah tampak marah sekali, kenapa aku membuatnya menjadi menakutkan seperti itu

"KATAKAN APA KAU TIDUR DENGANNYA!" teriaknya lagi mengagetkan telingaku

"Bicaramu sungguh keterlaluan! Kau selalu menuduhku, apa kaupikir kau ini orang suci?"

"Apa!"

"Kau juga tega membohongiku waktu aku meneleponmu. Kau bilang kau sedang di kantor padahal kau sedang bersenang-senang dengannya! Iya kan!"

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku untuk aksi perselingkuhanmu!"

Hatiku sakit sekali ia terus mengulangi kata itu seakan aku yang selingkuh dibelakangnya padahal apa yang ia lakukan bersama gadis itu sama saja dengan bermain dibelakangku

"Terserah apa katamu! Aku sudah muak! Ceraikan saja aku!" kataku berusaha pergi darinya tapi yunho menahan tanganku

"Huh cerai katamu? jangan bercanda, kau pikir aku akan dengan mudahnya melepaskanmu dan membiarkanmu lari dengan pria brengsek itu!"

Ia menarik paksa lenganku menuju kamar tidur lalu mendorongku ke atas kasur dengan keras, aku sangat ketakutan karena aku baru melihat yunho seperti ini, seperti yunho yang kukenal di jepang, aku beringsut lari ke sudut tapi ia menahanku dan memegang rahangku kuat-kuat

"Kau tidak lebih murahan dari mulutmu!"

Aku mencoba melawan saat ia melucuti semua pakaianku dengan kasar, aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali

"Lepaskan aku! jangan menyentuhku!"

"Apa! Sejak kapan kau menolakku, apa karena lelaki itu?"

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan yunho-shi"

"Dengar aku tidak akan bersikap manis padamu malam ini, jadi berdoalah!"

Yunho melemparku lagi ke kasur lalu melepaskan kemejanya sambil menatapku bengis

"Kumohon, aku tak ingin melakukannya dengan perasaan ini" aku memohon tapi itu semakin membuat amarahnya meledak

"CEPAT LEBARKAN KAKIMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Ia menciumku dengan paksa, melumat permukaan kulitku dengan membabi buta, aku berusaha melawannya tapi ia dengan cepatnya menangkis dan kian menyudutkanku, maka aku hanya bisa memohonnya untuk melepaskanku tapi tampaknya itu tidak mungkin, malam itu ia ingin sekali membalasku

Ia melebarkan kakiku lalu tanpa persiapan sama sekali ia memasukkan jari-jarinya dengan paksa ke hole ku

"Aaarggggghhh!, cukup hentikan!"

Ia memasukkan jarinya yang lain, kini kurasakan ada banyak jari menyodokku saat ini, rasanya sangat menyakitkan

"Ngghhhhh yunho…sudah…kumohon!"

Ia mengikat tanganku ke besi ranjang diatas kepalaku dengan dasinya lalu ia menarik kedua pahaku keatas, mulai memasukkan juniornya yang mengeras dengan satu dorongan, jantungku seperti hilang sesaat sebelum berdetak lagi

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

Ku gigit bantal disampingku, tanganku mencengkeram besi kepala ranjang menahan rasa sakit yang bertubi-tubi pada tubuhku saat benda tumpul itu mulai bergerak maju mundur, sakitnya tiga kali lipat dibanding ketika kami bercinta, rasa sakit, amarah, kesombongan, kesenangan dalam dirinya semuanya ia berikan padaku lewat pembalasannya

Pikiranku berbayang. Akal sehatku menghilang saat juniornya bergerak-gerak didalam bokongku seakan hendak menghancurkan tubuhku

Kembali mulutku berteriak kali ini diselingi dengan tangisan, memohon tapi ia semakin tak peduli, semakin keras teriakanku semakin ia ingin lebih menyakitiku

Mataku sangat perih menahan airmata begitu juga dengan tubuhku yang remuk, aku hancur, hatiku hancur…

-oOo-

Semilir angin pagi berhembus ke rongga kulitku, aku tergelitik untuk bangun dari tidur panjang yang melelahkan, suara shower begitu jelas terdengar ketika aku membuka mata, kucoba untuk bangkit tapi tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak, rasa sakit yang menakutkan mulai datang perlahan-lahan setiap kali aku menggerakkan badanku

Apa ini? seperti ada lelehan lahar panas keluar dari bokongku merayap turun kekaki bersamaan rasa sakit di perutku

"Yu…yunho-shi…Yunho!"

"Ada apa!" tanyanya yang baru saja selesai mandi

"A…aku…perutku sakit sekali" aku tak kuasa menahan rasa sakitnya, ini seperti rantai yang melingkar-lingkar diperutku

Ia segera membuka selimutku lalu mukanya berubah mengerikan setelah melihat sesuatu dibalik selimut itu

"Oh tidak, kau berdarah, bagaimana ini…jae!"

Ia mengangkat tubuhku tapi aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi, semua yang kulihat kini gelap

"Jae sadarlah! Jae kumohon jangan menakutiku! Jae!"

-oOo-

**Wajib komen ya. Kalau ngga author gaplok satu-satu pake sandal jepitnya yunho *author lagi emosi nih gara-gara yunho lol***


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**Could you forgive me**

Matanya setengah terbuka ketika ia melihat bayangan sosok ibu dan adiknya sedang menatapnya, ia membuka seluruh matanya dan melihat kedua sosok itu sedang menatapnya khawatir

"Umma, Sohyun, kalian kenapa ada disini?" Tanya namja cantik itu pada dua sosok yang berada diruangan itu, ia mencoba bangun tapi kepalanya kembali berdenyut

"Oh kepalaku"

"Aduh sayangku kau sudah sadar, istirahatlah! Kau ini di rumah sakit" ibunya mendorongnya kembali ke kasur sambil merapatkan kepalanya kembali dengan bantal

"Rumah Sakit? Memangnya aku ini sakit apa?" namja cantik itu berusaha bangkit lagi dari ranjang tapi ummanya memukul punggungnya

"Aigooo lihat anak nakal ini, sudah kubilang jaga badanmu" katanya lagi sambil menepuk pundak anaknya, matanya menangkap sosok polos mata anaknya dan ia tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya "Jae kenapa nasibmu malang sekali…" katanya perlahan-lahan sambil terisak

"Umma kenapa kau menangis, aku kan cuma dirawat disini, aku ini belum matikan?" kata namja cantik itu setengah bingung, dirinya kan sudah sadar seharusnya ummanya gembira tapi kenapa wanita itu malah menangis

"Aduh kau ini masih saja bisa bercanda…aku ini jadi semakin sedih…aku beli minuman dulu ya" kata ibunya yang memilih untuk menghindari tatapan anaknya yang kebingungan. Ia tidak sanggup untuk menjelaskan kebenaran padanya

"Sohyun, kenapa dengan umma?"

"Ia hanya sedih dengan kondisimu. Kau pingsan tadi pagi dirumah, kami langsung kemari begitu mendapat telepon dari yunho"

Bayangan kejadian mengerikan tadi malam kembali terngiang di ingatan pemuda cantik itu setelah mendengar penjelasan dari adiknya, pingsannya mungkin efek dari rasa sakit akibat perlakuan yunho padanya

"Lalu dimana yunho?" tanyanya

"Ia sedang diluar"

"Oh…"

Jae ingin sekali melihat suaminya itu, bukan karena ia rindu padanya tapi ia ingin melihat reaksi suaminya melihatnya terbaring disini, mungkinkah ia akan menyesali perbuatannya padanya, belum tuntas pikirannya melayang pada sosok suaminya adiknya memeluknya

"Jae jangan bersedih ya, kami semua ada disini untukmu"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya semakin penasaran dengan sikap adik dan ibunya

"Kau mengalami pendarahan waktu dibawa kesini, dokter bilang kau sedang dalam posisi mengandung"

"A…apa?" mata namja itu terbelalak, adiknya semakin mengeratkan ikatannya

"Tapi mereka tidak bisa menyelamatkannya…aku menyesal mengatakannya jae, kau kehilangan bayimu"

Tubuhnya bergetar sesaat merasakan shock yang sangat melemaskan semua saraf tubuhnya sebelum ia tertunduk lemas di pundak adiknya

"Ba…yiku" isaknya lirih, dadanya sakit, ia sangat terpukul mendengarnya tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menyesali dan menangis dipelukan adiknya

"Aku tahu, aku turut menyesal" kata gadis itu berusaha menenangkan kakaknya yang berlinang air mata

"Yunho apa dia tahu?"

"Dia masih terkejut setelah dokter menyampaikan hal itu kepadanya, seharian ia melamun diluar"

-oOo-

Yunho tidak banyak bicara ketika umma dan adiknya menyerahkan pemuda cantik itu padanya setelah proses perawatan selesai, didalam mobilpun ia tidak banyak berbicara, sesekali ia hanya menanyakan kondisi tubuh pemuda cantik yang masih terpukul dengan kabar kematian janinnya itu. Yunho sadar semua itu terjadi akibat kesalahannya dan ia tahu pemuda itu pasti sangat kecewa serta marah padanya

"Kau mau makan malam dimana?" Tanya yunho dari kursi supir tiba-tiba dalam setengah perjalanan pulang

"Aku tidak lapar, kita pulang saja" jawab namja cantik itu pelan, matanya masih kosong menatap jalanan didepannya, mereka kembali lama terdiam sebelum yunho akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu padanya

"Jae…tentang janinmu…aku sungguh menyesal, maafkan aku" yunho berkata dengan emosional, ia sungguh-sungguh menyesali perbuatannya

"Aku juga, maafkan aku, seandainya aku tidak membuatmu marah" balas jae sebentar sambil menatap kaca jendela disebelahnya, matanya tidak pernah sekalipun diarahkan pada pria jangkung itu

"Aku benar-benar menyesal…" kata yunho lagi tanpa ada balasan apapun dari pemuda sebelahnya

-oOo-

Setelah mereka tiba di apartemen Jaejoong langsung menuju kamar dan membaringkan dirinya dikasur

"Jae sebaiknya kau makan dulu, aku akan panaskan sesuatu" kata yunho dari balik pintu

"Aku tidak lapar, kau saja yang makan" katanya sembari memunggungi yunho yang mendekat kearahnya, pria jangkung itu hendak mencium rambut pemuda yang sedang berbaring itu tapi belum saja bibirnya menyentuh rambut namja cantik itu, jae langsung menggeser tubuhnya menghindarinya sambil mencengkeram selimutnya

"Ah ma…maafkan aku, apakah aku boleh tidur duluan?" kata jae yang ketakutan, begitupun dengan yunho yang kaget dengan sikap remaja cantik itu

"Tentu saja, aku akan meninggalkanmu disini, tidurlah" jawabnya sambil menjauh

"Terimakasih"

Pelan-pelan jaejoong kembali merapatkan selimutnya sambil melihat suaminya beranjak pergi

"Jae!" kata yunho sebelum keluar kamar

"Iya"

"Maafkan aku"

-OoO-

Pagi pagi sekali jaejoong terbangun setelah jam weker membangunkannya, melihat ranjang disampingnya yang masih rapi ia sadar yunho tidak kembali ke kamarnya tadi malam, ia segera bangkit karena ia harus menyiapkan sarapan, ada suasana berbeda ketika ia menuju dapur, yunho sedang berada ditempat biasanya ia berada pagi-pagi buta untuk menyiapkan sarapan mereka berdua

"Yunho kau sedang apa didapur?"

"Oh jae kau sudah bangun, duduklah, aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan" katanya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, tangannya sibuk membuka aluminium foil dari wadah makanan

"Kau memasaknya sendiri?"

"Ini dari ummaku, tadi pembantu di rumah kami mengirimkannya kesini" katanya sambil memindahkan makanan itu ke meja makan

"Ayo jae makanlah" katanya lagi

"Terimakasih"

Jae menunjukkan senyum kecilnya sebelum ia meraih nasi dan ikan segar pemberian mertuanya

"Kau semalam tidur dimana?"

"Di sofa" jawab yunho "Bagaimana dengan tidurmu?"

"Baik" balas jae singkat lalu melahap makanannya lagi

"Ehm…Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan?"

"Kau tidak pergi ke kantor?"

"Aku mengambil cuti, aku ingin merawatmu"

"Tapi aku tidak sakit"

"Iya tapi aku ingin bersamamu hari ini"

"Kau tidak pergi ke rumah sakit menjenguk yuri?"

"Ada adik-adiknya disana"

"Oh tapi aku sudah tak apa-apa, aku hanya tak ingin diperlakukan seperti orang sakit"

"Jae…"

"Terimakasih kau perhatian sekali padaku tapi hari ini aku ada janji dengan Sohyun, kau pergi saja ke rumah sakit menjenguk yuri"

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku akan mengirimkan aplikasi pendaftaran ke sebuah kampus"

"Dimana?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu"

Yunho sedikit tersinggung dengan jawaban jae tapi ia mencoba bersabar dengan tersenyum

"Baiklah, apa mau aku antar?"

"Tidak usah, aku akan naik sepeda, sepertinya aku butuh berolahraga"

"Oh baiklah"

-oOo-

Jaejoong pergi sebentar menemui adiknya di gerbang salah satu universitas terkenal di korea untuk mendaftar test masuk, karena masih siang ia memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan sendirian menyusuri jalanan setelahnya, adiknya enggan menemaninya karena cuaca dingin musim semi yang sangat ia benci, alhasil ia berjalan sendirian dengan mantel hangat yang sebentar-sebentar ia rapatkan ke lehernya, kakinya terus melangkah sampai ia tiba disebuah gedung yang familiar baginya

"Maaf bisa saya menemui direktur Choi Siwon" tanya jae pada seorang resepsionis

"Sudah punya janji dengan beliau?"

"Belum, tapi aku ini teman beliau, tolong katakan Kim Jaejoong ingin menemuinya"

"Baiklah aku akan menghubunginya, bisa tolong kartu identitasnya?"

"Oya ini"

Jae menyerahkan kartu identitasnya pada wanita manis itu sebelum namanya disebut saat telepon tersambung ke tujuannya, lalu beberapa menit kemudian ia menutup teleponnya

"Maaf hari ini tuan sedang ada rapat penting, ia tidak bisa menemuimu"

"Tolong sebentar saja"

"Maaf kami tidak bisa mengganggu beliau, sekarang beliau sedang sibuk mengurus perpindahannya ke cabang di jepang"

"Apa dia akan pindah lagi ke jepang?"

"Iya, maaf mungkin lain kali kau bisa datang lagi kesini sebelum akhir bulan ini, itu batas waktu beliau ada di korea"

"Oh baiklah, terima kasih"

Jae keluar dengan perasaan kecewa, ia hanya ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang yunho lakukan padanya, kejadian malam itu pasti telah membuat perasaannya kecewa, siwon pasti sudah tahu hubungannya dengan yunho dan merasa dikhianati apalagi ia akan segera pindah dari sini, ia sudah tidak punya waktu lagi

Jae lalu menuju kedai kopi diseberang jalan, ia berniat menunggu sampai siwon selesai kerja lalu mencegatnya sebelum masuk mobil

Benar saja beberapa jam kemudian ia melihat mobilnya dibawa mendekat pintu masuk dan sosok jangkung ia kenal melangkah mendekati mobil itu, dengan cepat ia mendekati mobilnya dan menyapa sahabatnya itu, ia melihat perban kecil di rahang dan pipi kirinya

"Siwon-shi bisakah meluangkan waktu sebentar untukku?" kata jae memohon

"Aku sedang terburu-buru, lain kali saja" kata siwon sambil membuka pintu tapi jae menghalanginya

"Kumohon, sebentar saja, aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu kepadamu"

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan padaku"

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf karena telah menyebabkan wajahmu terluka"

"Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf padaku? Bukan kau yang menyebabkan wajahku seperti ini"

"Aku juga ingin kau memaafkan pria itu"

"Apa kau takut aku akan menuntutnya?"

"Kumohon maafkan dia"

"Jadi siapa orang itu? Apa dia benar kakakmu?"

"…Dia suamiku, maaf aku tidak berterus terang kepadamu"

"Oooh begitu ya…jangan takut aku tak berniat untuk berurusan dengan pria itu lagi, juga dengan kalian selamat tinggal" kata siwon sambil memasuki mobilnya lalu memacu mobilnnya meninggalkan jaejoong disana

-oOo-

"Bagaimana aplikasi sekolahnya, apakah semua berjalan lancar?" Tanya yunho setelah jae pulang, ia sengaja menyiapkan makan malam yang ia pesan dari sebuah restoran agar ia bisa bercakap cakap dengan istrinya

"Iya"

"Kau masuk universitas dan jurusan mana, boleh aku mengetahuinya?"

Jae memegang leher belakangnya lalu berkata "Universitas Seoul. Jurusan ekonomi"

"Oh kupikir kau akan masuk jurusan design"

Jae tersenyum kecil padanya sebelum meneruskan makan malamnya

Suasana hening kembali mengintimidasi mereka, hanya suara gesekan garpu dan sendok yang memenuhi ruangan sebagai musik pengiring makan malam mereka, keduanya terlihat kikuk dengan suasana itu, jae bangkit untuk mengumpulkan piring kotor bekas mereka untuk dipindahkan ke westafel lalu mencucinya sedangkan yunho masih terdiam di kursi meja makannya sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik jae di dapur, tidak beberapa lama setelah jae beres dengan cuciannya ia kembali ke ruangan dimana suaminya berada

"Yunho-shi boleh aku memakai kamar disebelah? Aku ingin tidur sendirian dulu untuk sementara ini"

Yunho menghela nafas lalu menjawabnya setelah hening yang cukup panjang "…Kau tidur saja di kamar aku akan tidur disofa, lagipula aku harus membereskan beberapa kerjaan kantor"

"Apa mau kubuatkan kopi?"

"Tidak usah kau tidurlah duluan"

"Baiklah terimakasih, selamat malam" Kata jae lalu melangkah pergi kekamarnya dan menutup pintunya

Pagi harinya ketika jae terbangun ia menemukan masakan yang masih mengepul dimeja makan dengan memo tertempel diatasnya

**_Jae ini sarapan untukmu dari umma, makanlah, maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu, aku berangkat duluan, aku mencintaimu_**

**_Yunho_**

-oOo-

Suasana dingin yang tak kunjung mencair diantara mereka semakin lama semakin merenggangkan hubungan mereka, sudah satu bulan sejak peristiwa itu dan jae yang masih trauma dengan kejadian tersebut masih belum bisa mempercayai yunho dan terus menjauhi suaminya sedangkan yunho yang tidak mau membuat jaejoong kecewa lagi juga terus menjaga jarak darinya, alhasil mereka seperti berada didunianya masing-masing.

Meja makanpun kini tak pernah dipenuhi suara candaan lagi, mereka melahap makanan mereka dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikan pasangan satu sama lain lalu setelah itu mereka akan pergi ke kamar masing-masing'

Yunho membolak-balikkan tubuhnya berulang kali mencoba menenangkan tubuhnya yang belum juga ingin tidur, Space yang lengang juga dinginnya seprai mengganggu pikirannya membuat dirinya sulit beristirahat, jika sudah begini mau tak mau ia harus menelepon seseorang yang bisa diajaknya bicara

"Apa mereka sudah tidur?" tanya yunho pada gadis diujung telepon sana

"Sudah, ada apa menelponku malam-malam begini?" tanya mantan kekasihnya itu

"Aku tidak bisa tidur"

"Jae apa dia disampingmu?"

"Tidak kami masih pisah ranjang, kelihatannya dia masih trauma denganku"

"Bertahanlah kau pasti bisa melewatinya"

"Iya walaupun aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi kami bisa bertahan seperti ini"

"Bolehkah aku menjenguknya? Mungkin ia bisa tenang jika aku mengatakan kau sangat mencintainya"

"Entahlah, mungkin ia akan salam paham"

"Hei sejak kapan kau mudah menyerah seperti itu, ia akan kembali seperti semula, percayalah"

"Ia bukan dirimu yang mudah memaafkanku, hatinya polos seperti vas bunga, aku telah membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping dan aku tak bisa membuatnya menjadi utuh kembali, itu semua salahku"

"Apa kau mau kembali padaku jika berpisah dengannya?"

"Apa?"

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda, baiklah besok aku akan menjenguknya"

"Iya terima kasih banyak masih mau berbicara denganku, aku merasa kesepian selama ini, sepertinya lama-lama aku akan menjadi autis"

"Sampai bertemu besok yunho"

"Iya sampai bertemu besok"

Yunho menutup teleponnya lalu memandangi langit-langit diatasnya, malam ini ia sepertinya tak akan bisa tidur lagi, suasana yang sama juga terjadi di kamar sebelahnya dimana jae juga sedang menatap langit-langit sebelum matanya terpejam, ia sering melamun ingin semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala tetapi hatinya serasa ditutupi sesuatu dan ia belum bisa membukanya, walaupun begitu perasaan pada suaminya belum berkurang sedikitpun

-oOo-

"Jae hari ini kita akan kedatangan seorang tamu"

"Siapa?"

"Yuri, katanya ia ingin menjengukmu" kata yunho berhati-hati, ia tidak ingin membuatnya jadi salah paham

"Menjengukku? Tapi aku tidak sedang sakit"

"Ia hanya ingin mengunjungimu"

"Oh baiklah"

"Aku akan pergi sebentar ke supermarket membeli anggur, kau mengobrollah dengan hangat bersamanya "

"Baiklah"

Beberapa jam kemudian tak lama berselang setelah yunho pergi keluar Yuri datang ke apartemen mereka dengan membawa keranjang buah sebagai hadiah untuk jaejoong

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya yuri berbasa-basi

"Baik. Kau?"

"Aku sudah sembuh seratus persen, boleh aku simpan disini?" tanyanya sembari menurunkan oleh-olehnya

"Silahkan"

Jae mempersilahkkan gadis itu untuk duduk sebelum ia menyiapkan jus dan cemilan keatas meja untuknya, yuri berbasa-basi berbicara tentang apartemen mereka sebelum masuk ke pembicaraan yang lebih serius dengannya

"Aku menyesal soal anak kalian" kata yuri membuat jae teringat kembali pada kenangan disaat bayinya terenggut darinya

"Ah iya"

"Kalian pasti akan mempunyai anak lagi dalam waktu dekat, bersemangatlah"

"Iya terimakasih atas doanya" jae hanya sedikit tersenyum, ia banyak mendengar kata-kata seperti itu dari keluarganya juga dari orangtua yunho, tapi tampaknya mereka hanya berharap, bagaimana mungkin mereka akan punya anak lagi dalam waktu dekat sedangkan dirinya saja masih sangat menjaga jarak dengan suaminya itu

"Yunho, dia sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku tahu"

"Ia sangat menyesal dan merasa bersalah telah menyebabkan kehilangan anak kalian, tidak bisakah kau memaafkannya?"

"Aku sudah memaafkannya"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bersikap dingin kepadanya? Bukankah keterlaluan jika kau terus menghukumnya tidur sendirian seperti itu"

"Maaf tapi itu bukan urusanmu" jawab jae merasa tersinggung karena wanita itu kelihatan sudah mencampuri permasalahan rumah tangganya

"Walaupun aku merasa ditusuk dari belakang dan disia-siakan begitu saja olehnya tapi melihat dirinya menderita seperti ini aku juga tak tahan, dibalik sikap emosionalnya dia pria yang sangat baik hati, ia telah mengakui perbuatannya juga ingin memperbaiki semuanya, tak bisakah kau sedikit berbaik hati menerimanya kembali?"

"…" jae kembali terdiam, atas dasar apa ia harus mendengarkan wanita yang berbicara tentang rumah tangganya

"Dia sangat mencintaimu jae, bahkan untukmu ia tega melepaskanku, orang yang pernah ia beri janji untuk sehidup semati dengannya, orang yang selalu berada disisinya ketika dia terluka bahkan sampai saat ini, apa kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang itu?"

"…"

Pintu lalu terbuka membuat mereka berdua melirik kearah suara berasal

"Wah kelihatannya aku ketinggalan sesuatu, apa ada hal menarik yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya yunho yang melangkah masuk mendekati mereka

"Kami hanya bicara tentang apartemen ini" jawab yuri

"Oya ini ada spaghetti untuk kalian"

"Sini biar kubereskan belanjaanmu"

Yuri segera mengambil barang bawaan yunho ke dapur, jae masih dikursinya tidak beranjak sama sekali, itu membuat yunho merasa tidak enak, ia memutuskan lebih baik untuk membantu yuri saja didapur

"Apa kau menyinggungnya?" tanya yunho berbisik pada yuri

"Aku tidak, kenapa?"

"Dia kelihatan tidak senang sama sekali"

"Aku hanya bilang jika ia tidak mau dirimu akan aku ambil lagi"

"Hei!" yunho menyenggol lengannya

"Aku hanya bercanda, kau ini serius sekali!"

"Awas ya kalau ia salah paham"

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka keluar dengan makanan ditangan mereka lalu meletakkannya di meja makan

"Jae spagettinya, ayo dicoba dulu, aku juga membeli orange float kesukaanmu" kata yunho pada jae yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya

"Kalian makan saja, aku tidak lapar"

Mereka terdiam menanggapi sikap dingin jae, yunho pergi kedapur untuk membawa beberapa gelas ke meja makan lagi lalu menyuruh yuri untuk duduk

"Makanlah kau tamu disini" ujar yunho menyuruh gadis itu untuk menyantap hidangan yang yunho bawa, karena letak meja makan dan ruang tengah tidak begitu jauh, mereka seperti berada disatu ruangan dengan jae yang masih berada di sofanya

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi kantormu?" Tanya yuri mencairkan suasana kaku diantara mereka

Yunho menatap jae sebentar lalu menjawab pertanyaan yuri

"Lumayan, bulan depan kita akan ekspansi membuat beberapa proyek apartemen di guanzo china"

"Wah benarkah, apa kalian bisa memberi diskon untukku? kau bilang akan membelikanku apartemen" canda yuri yang diikuti tawa kecil dari mulut yunho

"Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat" kata jaejoong tiba-tiba menghentikan percakapan ringan mereka

"Kemana?"

"Aku ada janji dengan adikku, maaf" jae setengah membungkuk kepada yuri lalu dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan rumah mereka, yunho mengejarnya yang tengah menunggu lift, jae melihat yunho mendekat dan ia hendak memutuskan untuk lewat tangga saja tapi yunho mencegahnya

"Tunggu! Ada apa dengan dirimu. Apa kau juga harus bersikap dingin kepada tamu kita?"

"Dia tamumu, bukan aku"

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini jae? Kau cemburu padaku? Kau marah padaku?"

Jae menarik tangannya darinya "Maaf aku harus pergi"

"Kalau begitu biar kuantar, akan kuantar kau kemana saja"

"Aku tidak mau, kau temani saja dia"

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dihadapannya dan jae berusaha melangkah masuk

"Apa kau tak takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kami berdua dirumah kita?" seketika jae berhenti melangkah dengan pertanyaan menjebak dari suaminya itu tapi sebentar kemudian ia memutuskan untuk melangkah

"Aku akan pulang telat" katanya sambil melangkah masuk lift dan menutup pintunya

"Jae!"

-oOo-

Yunho melangkah lesu kedalam apartemen dimana yuri masih berada disana

"Maaf aku telah menggangu kalian" kata yuri sambil membereskan piring serta gelas yang tidak disentuh oleh jae ke dapur

"Ini bukan salahmu, dia memang keras kepala"

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang, tidak baik jika kita berdua disini"

"Tinggallah disini, aku masih butuh seseorang untuk menemaniku bicara, aku bisa gila kalau terus terusan begini"

Yunho duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa, menutup matanya sambil menghela nafas

"Apa kau membenciku?" Tanya yunho pada yuri dengan posisi kepala bersandar dan mata tertutup

"Apa?"

"Dengan apa yang kulakukan padamu selama ini kau pasti sangat membenciku, iya kan?"

"Awalnya iya, kau melupakanku begitu saja bagaimana aku tidak bisa tidak merasa kecewa dan membencimu…tapi semakin lama perasaan itu kusimpan itu hanya menambah beban luka didadaku dan aku sadar membencimu juga tidak akan membuatmu kembali padaku jadi aku rasa aku tidak punya alasan untuk terus menerus membebani hatiku lagi dengan perasaan itu, aku hanya ingin melupakanmu"

"Aku memang pantas dibenci olehmu, bahkan kini jae pun membenciku, ini semua karma bagiku"

"Lalu kau akan bagaimana? Menyerah?"

"Entahlah aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, aku sudah menunjukkan rasa penyesalan padanya dan ingin memperbaiki semuanya tapi ia selalu bersikap dingin padaku"

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan kau sangat mencintainya"

"Setiap hari…aku memasak untuknya…pulang telat agar ia tidak ketakutan melihatku di malam hari" ia berhenti untuk memegang kepalanya sambil terisak "aku berusaha tidak menyentuhnya…aku menuliskan memo betapa aku sangat mencintainya setiap hari di meja makan tapi ia sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya...ah…lelah sekali"

Ia memindahkan kepalanya ke pangkuan yuri, gadis itu mengusap rambut mantan kekasihnya dengan lembut

"Kau masih belum berubah ya, masih bersikap kekanakan seperti ini jika ada masalah"

"Aku bersalah padanya padamu"

"Kesalahan akan membuatmu semakin bijaksana oppa"

"Maafkan aku yuri, maafkan karena meninggalkanmu, aku pantas mendapatkan semua ini"

"Bertahanlah kau pasti bisa menghadapinya, kau berjanji akan hidup bahagia dengannya, apa kau lupa?"

"Iya aku tidak lupa, aku akan terus hidup begini dengannya sampai ia lelah denganku"

-oOo-

"Sudah sampai" kata supir taxi didepan sebuah apartemen mewah

"Terimakasih, ini ambil saja kembaliannya"

Jae keluar dari taxi lalu menelepon seseorang dari ponselnya

"Halo?" kata suara di belakang sana

"Siwon hyung bisa kau bukakan pintu untukku"

"Kau di depan apartemenku?"

"Iya aku sedang berada di jalan, bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar aku akan membuka kuncinya"

Tak berapa lama lampu panel di samping pintu masuk apartemen berubah warna menjadi hijau dari merah, itu tandanya pintu tidak terkunci dan ia bisa masuk ke dalam gedung, Siwon sudah menunggunya didepan pintu rumahnya ketika jae sampai disana

"Masuklah, ada apa?"

Ia lalu menyeduh teh dan diberikannya pada namja cantik yang sedang meniupkan udara hangat dari mulutnya ke telapak tangannya

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan, bukankah minggu ini adalah minggu terakhirmu?"

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Resepsionismu yang bilang"

"Baiklah, lalu?"

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf soal waktu itu"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya waktu itu, lupakanlah tentang masalah itu"

"Aku mengalami keguguran"

"Apa?"

"Mungkin kau akan sulit mempercayainya tapi waktu pria itu menarikku aku sedang mengandung anaknya, kami lalu bertengkar hebat dan keesokan harinya aku kehilangan anakku"

Jae menatap kosong ruangan didepannya, ia selalu sedih jika mengingat hal itu

"Benarkah?"

"Iya"

"Aku turut menyesal, maafkan aku"

"Bukan salahmu, ini semua salahku, aku hanya ingin meluruskan masalah waktu itu bahwa aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan identitasnya darimu, aku berbohong karena aku takut kau akan membenci pria yang menikah dengan pria lain sepertiku, aku hanya tak ingin dibenci olehmu"

"Aku sudah melupakannya"

"Kalau begitu terimakasih. Hanya itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, semoga bisnismu lancar di jepang, selamat tinggal"

Jae segera melangkah pergi tapi tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh sosok tinggi besar yang menghalagi jalannya

"Tunggu, apa kau bahagia selama ini? Dengan pria itu?" tanya siwon

"Aku bahagia"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau sering menangis dihadapanku?"

"Ah itu…itu bukan apa-apa…maaf aku harus pergi"

Kakinya beranjak pergi, ia tidak ingin dirongrong pertanyaan seperti itu lagi, tapi lagi-lagi tangannya ditahan oleh pria itu

"Apa kau tidak menganggapku sebagai temanmu?...bukankah kau ingin aku memaafkanmu…jadi ceritalah agar aku bisa mengerti tentang masalahmu"

Jae kembali ke kursi, ia menyeruput teh hangat sebelum mulai bercerita

"Aku tidak percaya diri"

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintainya bahkan kini setelah apa yang ia perbuat padaku aku masih sangat mencintainya...tapi aku merasa dia tidak mencintaiku" katanya tertunduk

"Kenapa kau berpikir demikian?"

"Aku merasa telah merenggut kebahagiaan yang seharusnya ia raih bersama dengan orang lain, dan juga sepertinya ia tidak benar-benar merasa bahagia didekatku"

Jaejoong berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas lalu berkata kembali

"Ada seseorang yang sangat memahami dirinya dibanding diriku dan aku merasa terganggu juga tersaingi olehnya, yunho—dia juga tidak bisa lepas dari wanita itu begitu saja, walaupun ia bilang sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi diantara mereka tapi kelihatannya mereka seperti terikat satu sama lain dan aku hanya seperti benang kusut ditengah-tengahnya"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bertahan dengannya?"

"Aku masih mencintainya, ia orang pertama yang pernah memasuki hidupku" kata jae pelan menahan rasa sedih dihatinya

"Kalau begitu hadapi kenyataan yang seperti itu dan jangan pernah mengeluh, Kalau kau tahan hanya menjadi orang no 2 baginya maka teruslah hidup bersamanya seperti itu tapi jangan pernah menangis lagi"

"Atau berpisah darinya agar kalian bisa sama-sama bahagia" katanya melanjutkan

Jae tercengang dengan pernyataannya, ia tahu bagaimana rumitnya hubungan mereka berdua tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkannya, tidak sama sekali

Siwon memegang tangan namja cantik itu sambil menatapnya

"Jae. Aku tak akan pernah membuatmu menangis"

"Hyung apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau terus mempertahankan sesuatu yang selalu membuatmu terluka jika dilain sisi ada seseorang yang siap untuk membahagiakanmu? Orang yang tak akan membuatmu menangis"

"Aku harus pulang, lepaskan aku hyung"

"Pikirkanlah jae, pergilah bersamaku ke jepang" katanya sebelum melepas tangan pemuda cantik itu, jae tidak berkata apa-apa selain melangkah pergi

-oOo-

Sorry baru bisa update, author lagi sibuk berat, bulan depan author akan ada di jepang, jadi mungkin updatenya akan sedikit terlambat lagi...walaupun apdetnya jadi lama mudah-mudahan masih ada yang baca en pada inget ama fic ini XD...jangan lupa sempatin buat reviewnya juga ya...see ya...


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**LOVE IN THE ICE**

"Ikutlah denganku ke Tokyo"

Kata-katanya masih terus terngiang ditelingaku, ia mungkin benar untuk apa aku meneruskan hubungan rumah tangga yang tinggal setengah karam ini, apakah aku sendiri bisa menahan perasaanku yang selalu merasa tidak tenang, aku tahu dia mencintaiku tapi seberapa besar cintanya padaku dibandingkan cintanya padanya aku sendiri tidak berani bertaruh, aku terlalu tidak percaya diri dan merasa terasingkan, lalu membuat perasaan ini terbakar sendiri

"Ada apa? kenapa tidak dihabiskan?" yunho seperti biasa akan mengagetkanku jika aku melamun, malam ini seperti biasanya kami berdua diam seribu bahasa di meja makan

"Ah tidak apa-apa" kataku sebentar lalu pura-pura menelan makananku lagi

"Jae, Aku besok ada rencana pergi ke luar kota, apa kau mau ikut? Kita bisa pergi ke pulau disebelah Busan, disana ada resort bagus" ajaknya memberanikan diri

Aku menggeleng kepalaku tanpa melihat kearahnya karena aku tidak ingin melihat kekecewaan diwajahnya

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan meneleponmu dari sana" yunho membalasku lalu membuat kami terdiam lagi

Setelah selesai makan aku mencuci semua peralatan makan sedangkan yunho sibuk dengan persiapan kerjanya untuk keluar kota besok, lagi-lagi suara siwon hyung tadi sore terngiang-ngiang di telingaku dan semakin menambah kegalauanku, kalau aku ikut dengannya apa yunho akan mencariku atau ia akan menyerah dan kembali pada wanita itu...

**Praaaang**

Aku terguncang dan kulihat yunho sudah disampingku sedang menghisap darah di jari-jariku, aku segera menarik tanganku dengan reflex

"Kenapa denganmu jae?, apa kau tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sedikit saja"

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa" kataku sambil buru-buru membasuh tanganku yang berdarah dengan air

"_Aduh bodoh sekali diriku_" kataku mengutuki hatiku sambil berharap yunho tidak terlalu memperhatikannya

"Jae, apa ada hal yang menganggumu? bicaralah padaku sebelum ada yang terluka" ujarnya berbicara serius kepadaku

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh"

"Apa kau masih menganggapku disini jae?" katanya mulai tak sabar

"Maaf aku sudah mengantuk" kataku mecoba mengelak, kali ini yunho tidak tinggal diam ia menahan tanganku erat-erat

"Dengarkan aku! Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini, aku harus bagaimana lagi menghadapimu jae?"

Aku melihat rona marah dan sedih pada wajahnya, aku ingin sekali memeluknya dan mengatakan betapa aku sangat mencintainya tapi lidah ini lagi-lagi kelu dan aku lebih mengutamakan egoku yang tinggi

"Maafkan aku, bukankah kau mau keluar kota besok lebih baik kau segera tidur" jawabku pendek sambil berlalu

Semalaman aku mencoba menutup mataku tapi aku tak bisa, aku merasa sangat tidak enak padanya, aku pergi keluar untuk mencari segelas air dingin, tapi ketika aku melewati kamar yunho, dia tidak ada disana, aku mencari keseluruh ruangan dia tidak ada, aku mencari telepon selular dan hendak menghubunginya tapi sedetik kemudian aku menghentikannya, kini perasaanku bercampur aduk antara khawatir dan curiga, karena sepertinya aku hanya akan mengganggunya, dia pasti sedang bersama wanita itu jika kami sedang bertengkar…

_Ah menyebalkan perasaan ini…_

Tapi karena aku tetap tak bisa tidur kuputuskan untuk menonton TV sampai terdengar pintu setengah terbuka, buru-buru aku matikan TV dan pergi ke kamar, tapi belum sempat kututup pintu kamar ia melihatku dan mengejarku

"Apa kau menungguku jae?" tangannya menggenggamku, sedikit nada gembira disana

"Lepaskan aku"

"Sudahlah jangan berbohong, kau masih mengkhawatirkanku kan?"

"Apa kau mabuk?" aku mencium bau alkohol dari mulutnya

"Ah iya tadi aku minum sedikit"

"Apa kau minum dengan wanita itu?!" kataku, api itu mulai tersulut sedikit demi sedikit

"Iya" katanya segera tanpa mencoba berkelit

"Bukankah kau mau naik pesawat besok? Kenapa kau malah minum dengannya!" kataku marah, apinya mulai terbakar, tinggal tambahkan bara maka aku akan segera habis terbakar

"Ikutlah denganku besok jae!"

"Aku tidak bisa, lepaskan aku!"

"Kenapa kau menolakku jae? aku ini suamimu"

"Lepaskan aku, kau sedang mabuk!"

Ia menarikku dan hendak menciumku tapi sebelum iitu terjadi tanganku sudah melayang tepat ke pipinya, ia melotot kaget sambil memegang pipinya yang mulai memerah, kupikir ia akan menyerangku balik tapi ia malah tersenyum sinis lalu melangkah keluar kamar tanpa berkata apapun. Gila, hatiku sakit sekali, apa aku menyakiti hatinya?

Ketika hari beranjak malam aku sangat memikirkannya, lalu aku pergi ke dapur dan membawa handuk beserta baskom berisikan es batu, mudah-mudahan tamparanku tidak berakibat buruk pada wajahnya, bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh berwajah bengkak esok hari, aku sangat menyesal sekali

Ketika aku mendekati kamarnya terdengar suara bassnya, sepertinya ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, aku tidak berusaha untuk mengupinganya tapi percakapan itu tidak sengaja terdengar

"Iya kau tak perlu khawatir, terimakasih sudah menemaniku minum, kepalaku berat sekarang" kata yunho lalu hening sebentar dan ia berkata lagi

"Jae sepertinya sudah tidur aku tak ingin mengganggunya" katanya lagi pada orang diujung sana melalui teleponnya

"Kau mau cerita apa? Kupikir kau sudah banyak bercerita kepadaku tadi"

"Jae, entahlah, ah kepalaku pusing lagi memikirkannya. Bisa kauhentikan bertanya tentang anak itu, ia baru saja menamparku, sial sakit sekali"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir kami tidak bertengkar, mungkin karena ia berpikir aku hendak memperkosanya…padahal mungkin aku akan melakukannya, sudah sebulan lebih, kau paham perasaanku kan?"

"Hmm…Sebenarnya aku membeli tiket untuknya, tapi ia menolaknya, kau pergilah, kau juga bisa pakai kamar hotel yang juga sudah kupesan untuknya, yuri-ah apa kau akan bersedih kalau pesawatku jatuh? karena sepertinya jae dia sudah tak peduli lagi padaku, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku..."

Ia menghentikan kata-katanya, yang bisa kudengar sekarang hanya isakannya lalu dengan suara yang masih bergetar ia berbicara kembali

"Sudahlah maafkan aku sudah membuatmu khawatir, kau tidurlah, selamat malam"

Katanya lalu menutup telepon dan ia kembali manahan hidung dengan jari-jarinya sambil menutup mata lalu air mata itu perlahan terjatuh

Aku mencengkeram handuk kecil yang dari tadi kupegang, segera berlari kekamar dan aku menangis

-oOo-

Pagi harinya yunho sudah berpakaian rapi, rambutnya hitam berkilau, tubuhnya wangi sekali, jika aku tidak ingat kita sedang genjatan senjata mungkin aku sudah akan duduk dipangkuannya dan menciumi wangi harum dibalik kemejanya, yunho berbalik kearahku ketika aku mulai mendekati meja makan, meskipun pipinya sudah membaik tapi bekas tangisan di matanya masih tampak berbayang

"Maaf aku terlambat" kataku lalu dengan segera menyiapkan pemanggang roti dan menuangkan susu segar ke gelas besar favoritnya, ia tidak berkata apa-apa sampai roti bakar salad tuna dan segelas susu diantarkan ke hadapannya

"Aku akan pulang tiga hari lagi" katanya sembari tersenyum

"Bolehkah aku ikut?" kataku tiba-tiba

"Kenapa, bukankah kau sudah menolaknya?"

"Aku hanya mendadak ingin pergi?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau merasa bersalah karena telah menamparku kemarin?"

"Aku tidak merasa begitu"

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, aku tak apa-apa, kau lebih baik tidak pergi daripada pergi dengan setengah hati begitu"

"Apa kau tidak ingin aku mengganggumu?"

"Sudahlah jae aku tak ingin bertengkar denganmu, aku harus pergi ke kantor lalu pergi ke airport"

"Kemarin aku memang mengesalkan tapi aku..."

"Apa kau masih mencurigaiku dengan yuri?"

"..."

"Semalam kau mengupingku kan?"

"Aku berniat mengambilkan es untuk pipimu"

"Apa kau takut aku akan selingkuh dibelakangmu?"

"Bukan itu"

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin berbaikan denganku?...tentu bukankan...kita tahu hubungan ini berjalan diatas es, kita sendiri berpikiran apa kita akan tiba di tujuan dengan selamat atau mungkin kita akan tenggelam didalamnya...kau selalu berpikir aku tidak serius terhadapmu, lalu bagaimana aku harus meyakinkanmu jika kau sendiri tidak pernah mencoba untuk mengerti tentang diriku...aku memang bersalah padamu tapi pernahkah kau tanyakan padaku bagaimana perasaanku menghadapi hari-hari dengan amarahmu, tanpa senyummu...pernahkah kau berpikir tentang itu?"

Aku menelan ludah, tak bisa menjawab atau menyanggahnya

"Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah padaku jae, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas hubungan ini, pun jika kita tidak bisa mengembalikannya seperti semula, aku tetap akan bertanggung jawab padamu dan selalu disampingmu, kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu untukku"

Ia melemparkan senyum kecil dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, ia sangat menderita aku tahu itu, aku ingin sekali memeluknya tapi sepertinya ada kaca pembatas diantara kami dan aku tak bisa menjangkaunya, itu sangat menyakitkan bagiku

"Aku harus pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik" katanya sebentar sambil menyambar roti buatanku "Aku...aku akan memakannya di kantor, terimakasih"

Yunho memakai sepatunya, mengambil tas lalu pergi keluar apartemen tanpa berbalik melihatku lagi, aku mengggit bibirku, rasanya sakitnya semakin membesar, kenapa kami tidak bisa membereskannya, kenapa jarak diantara kami tidak semakin mengecil tapi semakin membesar

_Yunho, Aku harus bagaimana?..._

_-oOo-  
_

Maaf author baru bisa nulis lagi karena baru balik ke indo...Yups yang masih baca silahkan komen...buat kelanjutannya tenang aja author nulis kilat kok, dalam minggu ini akan author publikasiin


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**Missing Angel**

_**WARNED RATED M...and prepare your tissues, i'll cruelly in this chapter XD (evil author grin)...**_

"Hei habiskan es krimnya" ujar siwon mengagetkan namja cantik yang dari tadi hanya melamun menatap es krim dihadapannya

"Kau kenapa? Kesepian karena ditinggal suamimu?" katanya lagi

"Tidak" jawab jae

"Ini hadiah untukmu" siwon memberikan selembar surat

"Apa ini?"

"Surat Egibility untuk kuliah di jepang, selamat"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa, aku belum mengikuti test"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menyerahkan semuanya padaku, dokumen yang kauberikan padaku sudah memenuhi persyaratan jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, kau sudah resmi diterima dan ujiannya sendiri hanya formalitas, kau akan mengikuti ujian masuk begitu kau sampai di jepang, bahkan kau sudah mendapat dosen pembimbing dalam bahasa korea"

"Tapi secepat ini kah?"

"Yup, dan aku sudah tidak punya waktu lagi, aku sudah menunda penerbanganku untukmu, jadi ikutlah besok denganku"

"Tapi aku belum berbicara dengannya"

"Selesaikanlah secepatnya, aku tidak memaksamu untuk bercerai darinya tapi kurasa kau lebih baik menjauh dulu darinya, kau bisa memikirkan masa depan juga rumah tanggamu selama disana"

"Tapi dia tidak mungkin akan mengerti"

"Aku akan pergi besok, kau bisa pergi kemudian jika kau belum siap tapi jangan lebih dari bulan depan, ini no asistenku, ia akan mengantarkanmu ke jepang begitu kau sudah mempersiapkan segalanya"

"Hyung terimakasih atas semuanya"

"Karena aku menyukaimu, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakanmu"

"Iya"

OoO

Ketika jaejoong pulang ke rumah ia menemukan mesin penjawab menerima pesan dari yunho, ia mencoba menelepon balik suaminya tersebut

"Halo Ini yunho" kata suara diseberang sana

"Oh…apa tadi kau menelepon?"

"Iya, aku menelepon rumah berkali-kali tapi kau tidak ada, kau tadi keluar?" tanyanya hati-hati

"Iya tadi aku pergi berbelanja, hp juga kutinggalkan"

"Oh begitu ya…kau pergi dengan siapa?"

"…" jae terdiam, ia tidak ingin berbohong juga menjawabnya lebih baik ia diam saja

"O…Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan bertanya macam-macam lagi, sepertinya aku tidak pulang besok, masih ada yang harus kukerjakan disini"

"Kenapa?"

"Teman-temanku akan datang dan berkumpul disini, kita akan mengadakan pesta"

"Oh…temanmu?"

"Iya teman-teman dekat kuliahku"

"Jadi apa ia juga pergi kesana, yuri?" ujar jae ragu-ragu, ia sempat mendengarkan percakapan yunho ditelepon waktu itu, mungkin saja teman yang dimaksud itu

"Iya yuri juga, aku juga sampai lupa ternyata minggu depan ini adalah ulang tahunku, katanya mereka akan mengadakan surprise party disini karena ada beberapa sahabatku yang tinggal disini, ini semua rencananya yuri"

Jae menggigit bibirnya, ia kesal sekali, semua yang yunho katakan terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran baginya, apa yunho berniat untuk membalasnya dan membuatnya cemburu?

"Oh…" jawab jae pendek, ia tidak ingin menanggapi atau marah-marah ditelepon karena ia sudah cukup lelah

"Ehmm….baiklah kalau begitu, jaga dirimu"

"Yunho ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"Kau mau bicara apa?"

"Itu...hmm" jae ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang rencana kuliahnya tapi ia tak sanggup untuk mengatakan

"Jae ada apa?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa nanti saja bicaranya"

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu dirumah"

Telepon ditutup, jae tidak sanggup untuk membicarakan hal tersebut padanya, Yunho pasti akan marah jika tahu siwon membantu rencana kuliahnya, sekarang ia hanya harus memikirkan apa yang diinginkan olehnya, pergi dan menata hidupnya dari awal atau terus hidup seperti ini, mengambang dan hidup seperti orang asing dengan yunho, ia harus segera memutuskan segera

Tepat jauh di luar kota sana Yunho sedang menyambut teman-temannya yang baru saja datang termasuk yuri, mereka mengadakan pesta barbeque di pinggir pantai sambil bercanda ria, selesai pesta tersebut yunho mengajak Yuri jalan-jalan untuk membicarakan sesuatu

Yunho memanggil Yuri kemari bukan tanpa alasan selain untuk memanasi jaejoong di rumah ia sebenarnya juga memutuskan akan mengakhiri hubungan pertemanannya dengan yuri dan fokus kepada jaejoong seorang sepulang dari busan

Beberapa hari berpisah dengan jae ia banyak berpikir bahwa semua permasalahan ini juga diperkeruh dengan sikapnya yang masih melunak pada yuri, ia sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan pada gadis itu lagi tapi nampaknya ia sadar bahwa jaejoong tidak bisa berpikiran seperti itu, jaejoong pasti lebih sensitif dan menjadi salah paham, karena itu ia ingin memperbaikinya walaupun nanti ia akan kehilangan seorang sahabat dan belum pasti jae bisa mempercayai dan menerima cintanya kembali

"Ada apa?" tanya wanita berambut panjang itu

"Yuri kau tahu bagaimana hubunganku dengan jae kan?"

"Iya"

"Aku memutuskan harus ada salah satu dari kami yang berkorban…dan mungkin aku berpikir bahwa akan lebih baik jika aku tidak pernah menemuimu lagi"

"Yunho?"

"Jae selalu merasa sedih setiap aku menerima telepon atau keluar denganmu, walau sikapnya dingin dan tak berkata apapun tapi aku tidak ingin semakin menambah beban dihatinya, walaupun ia membenciku aku ingin ia tenang bahwa aku tidak memperhatikan orang lain selain dirinya, aku harus hidup begitu untuk membalas semua kesalahanku padanya"

"Tapi aku hanya sebagai sahabatmu"

"Aku tahu tapi jae tidak bisa mengerti itu, ia selalu merasa aku lebih menyukaimu dibanding dirinya, ia selalu salah paham"

"Tapi apa kau tak apa-apa? Jika kau butuh teman mengobrol…?"

"Aku akan mengatasinya sendiri, aku tak akan pernah keluar rumah lagi jika tidak dengan dirinya, aku akan ada kemanapun matanya berputar"

Yunho mengepal tangan yuri dan menambahkan

"Aku mungkin akan kehilangan sahabat terbaik juga adikku tapi kurasa itu jalan yang terbaik untuk kita bertiga…Maafkan aku"

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu"

"Mulai besok aku akan menghapus no teleponmu kuharap kau pun menghapus punyaku, begitu kita sampai seoul kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi"

Yuri merasa sedih dan mulai melinangkan airmata

"Baiklah, semoga kau bisa menghadapi masalahmu"

"Terimakasih kau orang yang sangat baik hati, semoga kau menemukan seseorang yang pantas untukmu"

Yunho memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kali, gadis itu menangis di bahunya

OoO

Sepulangnya dari Busan yunho benar-benar menepati janjinya ia tidak pernah sekalipun pulang telat ataupun minum diluar lagi, ia berusaha untuk selalu pulang cepat dan terlihat di hadapan jaejoong namun jae masih terlihat dingin kepadanya apalagi dalam beberapa hari ini yunho melihat jae lebih banyak diam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan ketika yunho menanyainya ia berusaha menghindar

"Kau kenapa?" tanya yunho seperti biasa dimeja makan

"Yunho aku akan kuliah di jepang" kata jae tiba-tiba, yunho yang baru meminum jusnya langsung tersedak

"Ohok, apa? Kau jangan bercanda itu sama sekali tidak lucu"

Jae menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak berani menjelaskannya bahwa sebenarnya ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya, ia sudah memutuskannya...

"Kenapa kau menakutiku seperti itu?" Tanya yunho lagi

_Kriiiing kriiiiing kriiiing_

Suara telepon yunho menghentikan rasa penasaran pria itu dan ia mengambil hpnya

"Sebentar" katanya sembari menjauhinya, jae sangat ketakutan sekali itu adalah telepon dari yuri

"Jae ini dari kantor ada hal yang perlu ditangani, aku akan pergi sebentar"

Kata yunho menjelaskan, tapi rupanya jae tidak percaya

"Kumohon jangan pergi" katanya sambil menahan pria itu

"Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar"

"Kumohon" jae mengalungkan tangannya pada perut yunho

"Ada apa denganmu jae?"

"Peluk aku malam ini, kumohon bercintalah denganku"

"Kau tak takut aku akan menyakitimu?"

"Aku tak keberatan"

Jae mengangkat wajahnya, mendekatkan pada wajah suaminya, lalu tanpa yunho perkirakan namja muda itu menciumnya. Yunho tidak menyia-nyiakan ajakannya, ia langsung melumat habis bibir merah remaja cantik itu, mengulumnya, menciumi setiap lekuk permukaan halus bibirnya seperti ia tidak akan melihat hari esok lagi, lidahnya merangsek masuk membuat jae menggeliat sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke leher yunho, mereka berciuman dengan sangat menggebu-gebu

Namja cantik itu diangkat lalu digendongnya, sambil terus menciumi bibir manisnya, yunho membaringkannya di atas ranjang setelah itu yunho mulai membuka kaosnya sendiri memperlihatkan abs cokelatnya lalu menciumi namja dibawahnya lagi dengan tidak sabar sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam kaos jae, erangan kecil meletup letup dari mulut manis jae setiap sentuhan halus mengenai bagian sensitifnya, nipplesnya, yang ia rindu untuk disentuh

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya, menatap sejenak namja cantik itu sambil mengusap lembut rambutnya sebelum ia menjulurkan lidahnya yang lalu dihisap dengan kuat oleh jae, yunho begitu kaget dengan sikap jae yang sangat inisiatif malam ini

Butuh waktu lama sampai yunho melepaskan pagutannya dibibir yang sudah membengkak itu, ia lalu menciumi tengkuk leher jae lalu menaikkan kaos jae sampai ketiak, tidak disia-siakan kesempatan itu untuk menjamah nipple kecil yang merekah itu, jae merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa pada tubuhnya saat nipplenya di cumbu, tenggorokannya hampir kering karena terus menerus mengerang saat nipplesnya dipelintir oleh lidah yunho, ia tidak ingin rasa ini berhenti

"Apa aku boleh?..." tanya yunho sambil matanya tertuju pada bagian dibawah pusar jae

"Lakukanlah" jawab jae

Ia melepaskan celana jae ke lantai, mencium jae sebentar sebelum mulutnya mendarat di kejantanan jaejoong, menciuminya, mengulumnya seperti lolipop

"Ah…ah…aaah"

"Apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Tidak teruskan saja"

"Maafkan aku"

Tangan yunho mencubiti nipples jae sambil memainkan junior yang mulai membesar di mulutnya, erangan-erangan jae menambah semangat yunho untuk lebih beraksi

"Ah…ah….yunho!"

Setelah yunho membuat hickey di sana sini, kali ini jae tidak mau ketinggalan, ia bangun dan melepaskan sabuk yang menahan celana yunho, dilepaskan celana itu bersama briefnya, tanpa ragu ia menyambar junior yunho yang sudah membesar, dimasukkannya ke mulutnya dan mulai digerakkan maju mundur, kali ini yuho yang kewalahan dengan aksi jae yang diluar dugaan, pria jangkung itu mendesah sambil tangannya menahan pada seprai, semua ototnya melemas tapi juniornya menegang, semakin siap untuk pertempuran selanjutnya

Setelah yunho merasa puas mereka berciuman lagi, tangan yunho kini berenang ke bagian belakang bawah tempat paling sensitif dari tubuh jae, sebelah tangannya menyambar cairan dari balik laci dan melumuri sebelah tangan jari-jarinya juga permukaan hole indah jae dengan cairan gel itu, jarinya mulai ia masukkan dengan sangat hati-hati

"AAArrgggghhhh" jae terbangun sedikit, rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi ketika dua jari mengoreknya, ia menahan pada bahu yunho dan menciuminya, yunho membalas sangat gembira juga jari-jarinya yang semakin semangat memasuki daerah sensitifnya

Yunho mendorong namja cantik itu dengan lembut sambil memegang juniornya yang sudah tidak sabar ingin memasuki rumah kecil itu, jae mengangkat kakinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya memberikan daerah indah itu pada pria tinggi yang dadanya semakin naik turun, ia sudah lama menantikan saat ini

Yunho mendekatkan kejantanannya pada lubang itu, satu tangannya menahan pada bahu jae

"AAAAaaahhh!" jae meringis saat kepala junior yunho masuk perlahan ke bagian intimnya, yunho tertahan disana ia tidak ingin menyakiti jae, tapi hasrat bercintanya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, ia mendorongnya lebih kuat, jae tidak berhenti berteriak sampai semua bagian batang junior yunho sudah masuk sepenuhnya kedalam

"Maafkan aku" kata yunho sambil mencium bibir lembut jae, ia mencium jae untuk waktu yang lama sampai ia tenang lalu yunho mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya yang membuat jae merintih kesakitan setiap benda didalam itu bergerak

"Ngnnn…aah…ah…ah" letupan letupan kecil menggema dari mulut namja cantik itu setiap yunho menggerakkan juniornya maju mundur

Jae menarik bahu yunho lagi agar ia menciumnya, membagi rasa sakit itu dengan ciumannya

Yunho semakin menggenjot pantatnya lebih cepat…lebih cepat sampai jari-jari indah jaejoong melukis goresan di punggung pria di atasnya

"Arrrrhhhhh" jae meringkih kesakitan, selama 10 menit ia merasakan perih di bagian dalam tapi seluruh tubuhnya merasakan getaran lain yang dihasilkan, seperti sengatan-sengatan kecil kenikmatan yang menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya sampai ubun-ubun kepalanya

"Arrrh…ah..ah..ah…ah"

Yunho meraih junior jae dalam genggamannya, digosok-gosokkan sampai jae mencapai puncaknya dan mengeluarkan cairan semen dari juniornya

Yunho kembali menggerakkan juniornya maju mundur untuk membuatnya orgasme, jae menaikkan volume teriakannya saat yunho memaju mundurkan juniornya lebih cepat sampai cairan itu meledak didalam tubuh jaejoong

"Ah jae menyenangkan sekali" yunho terkulai lemas, ia tersenyum lalu mencium namja cantik itu

"Yunho kau ingin ronde selanjutnya?" tanya jae dalam nafas yang tersenggal-senggal

"Tapi kau…"

"Aku tak apa-apa, lakukan sebanyak yang kau mau"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita istirahat 30 menit"

OoO

Pagi harinya ketika yunho terbangun jae sedang mengusap lembut rambutnya, ia menatap mata namja cantik itu, seperti melihat malaikat yang ia rindukan, yunho memejamkan matanya lagi sambil meraih tangan jae yang ia usapkan ke pipinya, ia ingin seperti ini setiap pagi, rasanya sangat bahagia

"Jae terimakasih untuk semalam"

"..."

"Hei kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Rambutmu sudah kelihatan gondrong, kau harus segera memotongnya" kata jae

"Kau ingin aku memotong rambutku?"

"Kau juga harus banyak berolahraga, perutmu sudah tidak beraturan"

"Kau tidak menyukai perutku?"

"Kau juga harus banyak makan"

"Hei kim jaejoong kau ini kenapa? Aneh sekali"

"Yunho-shi Aku akan memasak untukmu, kau mau dimasakkan apa malam ini?"

"Apa saja asal kau yang menyuapinya untukku"

"Baiklah"

"Aku sayang padamu jae" yunho bangun dan menarik jae kedalam dekapannya

"Aku juga" jawab jae dengan perasaan sedih

Pagi itu jaejoong mengantarkan yunho sampai pintu depan dan memberikan kecupan hangat sebelum ia pergi, yunho sama sekali tidak tahu dengan apa yang direncanakan jaejoong setelah itu

.

.

.

Sore harinya yunho pulang kerumah menemukan rumah dalam keadaan kosong, ia memanggil nama jaejoong tapi tidak ada jawaban, ia berjalan ke ruang makan, diatas meja makan ada beberapa piring dan mangkok yang dililit dengan kertas aluminium dengan secarik pesan _panaskan! , _disampingnya juga terdapay sebuah surat berbeda, yunho pelan-pelan membukanya

_**Yunho jika kau membaca surat ini aku mungkin sudah tidak berada di negara ini, jadi kau tidak perlu mencariku**_

_**Seperti dirimu aku juga mengejar mimpiku, walaupun dengan cara yang menyakitkan kita berdua…maafkan aku**_

_**Jika kau bertanya kenapa aku berbuat seperti ini?, karena aku mencintaimu, karena aku tidak ingin terbunuh oleh cinta ini, dan aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini lagi karena aku selalu ragu pada perasaanmu**_

_**Salahkan aku, ini semua salahku, aku yang meninggalkanmu, jangan merasa bersalah, aku yang memutuskan ini semua karena aku…belum pantas mendampingimu…**_

_**Maaf karena tidak pernah mencoba untuk berpikir dewasa, maafkan aku karena aku tidak benar-benar memahamimu**_

_**Aku tidak tahu ini perpisahan atau bukan, Aku hanya ingin bebas dari rasa yang membelengguku maka menghilang dari cintaku hanyalah pilihanku**_

_**Kembalilah pada cintamu jika itu takdirmu. Aku akan kecewa tapi aku akan mengerti pada akhirnya…**_

_**Terimakasih atas semangatmu untuk bertahan disampingku**_

_**Terimakasih atas hari-hari dimana aku merasa dicintai, dimana aku bisa melewati siang dengan bahagia dan malam dengan tenang**_

_**Terimakasih telah mencoba untuk mencintaiku, kau orang pertama yang mencintaiku juga aku cintai, kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengan cinta seperti itu lagi…**_

_**Jika kita bertemu nanti kuharap kita berdua bisa tersenyum bahagia dengan jalan kita masing-masing**_

_**Terimakasih untuk segalanya**_

_**Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, maafkan aku selamat tinggal**_

_**Jaejoong-your wifey**_

Yunho meremas kertas putih itu, lututnya terasa lemas dan tubuhnya terjatuh diatas alas yang dingin sedingin perasaannya, ia mencoba menahan rasa sakit itu, menangis sekeras yang ia bisa, berteriak sampai tenggorokannya mengering, memanggil nama namja itu diiringi linangan airmata tapi ruangan itu tidak bergema untuknya

OoO

"Ini kopi capucinonya" seorang pria menyodorkan pesanan yang dipesan namja cantik yang sedang menunggu pesawatnya

"Terimakasih"

"Kau sudah siap? Kau menunggu seseorang?"

"Tidak…aku hanya ingin menghabiskan detik-detik terakhir di korea, tolong tunggu aku 5 menit lagi"

"Baiklah aku tunggu di pintu keberangkatan, pesawatnya akan tinggal landas sebentar lagi"

"Iya"

Jaejoong terus menatap kearah eskalator yang membawa orang-orang yang datang satu persatu menenteng koper mereka, Ia berharap walau tak mungkin orang yang akan ia lihat naik dari tangga berjalan itu selanjutnya adalah dia, jae ingin sekali melihat senyumnya, dia yang ia harapkan akan menahan tangannya tapi jae hanya bisa menelan rasa kecewa pada 5 menit terakhirnya karena orang itu tidak akan pernah datang…

Jae menarik kopernya menuju gerbang keberangkatan, melangkah pergi meninggalkan semua yang ia cintai

_For Whom asked about my journey in japan i saw huge homin poster for mischa cf in front of building in tokyo that amaze me, it almost cover up the 10th floor building, you can see homin face clearly from the train...that was so great... i just saw that similar poster in japan for big group arashi..._

_Ok author break dulu ya buat cari inspirasi nulis untuk chapter selanjutnya...silahkan dikomen dan juga masukannya..._


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**My Bothersome New Life**

Rombongan orang bergerak dengan cepat disekelilingku, Setelah karcis kumasukkan ke mesin aku segera berlari mengejar kereta tujuanku, orang-orang sudah tampak berbaris rapi di setiap tanda pintu masuk kereta, ketika kereta datang dan pintu terbuka aku beserta orang-orang yang mengantri itu langsung menyesaki gerbong kereta merasakan pagi yang dingin bersama ratusan orang lainnya

Pukul sembilan kurang lima diriku sudah berada di ruangan tempat dimana sehari-hari aku menghabiskan waktuku, kanvas putih segera kusiapkan lengkap dengan peralatan lukis disampingnya, tepat ketika bell berbunyi dosen kami masuk dan langsung menyapa kami dengan hangatnya

"Ohayou minnasan, kyou wa ichi nichi yorosiku"

"Yoroshiku" jawab kami serempak

Dia lalu menerangkan tentang sebuah gambar yang ia bawa, gambar itu harus kami proyeksikan lagi pada kertas putih yang akan menjadi sudut pandang kami tentang gambar tersebut. Sebuah gedung klasik di perancis dengan kubah besar di tengah-tengahnya

Dikelas seni ini hanya mempunyai 15 murid yang berdasarkan tingkatannya, karena aku menyukai design dan sering menggambar apapun aku diterima dikelas ini hanya saja masih pada level terendah, aku bergabung dengan 2 orang murid dari amerika dan Italia sedangkan yang lainnya adalah orang jepang. Pada pukul 3 sore pelajaran berakhir dan aku harus mengejar kereta ke tempatku

_Kriiiing kriiiing_

Telepon genggamku berbunyi di kereta, ia selalu hapal jam berapa aku pulang dari kampusku

"Hallo cantik, bagaimana harimu?" tanyanya

"Melelahkan, kau bagaimana?"

"Sedang memikirkanmu, aku akan kesana pukul 7"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu"

.

Pada pukul 7 telepon genggamku berbunyi lagi ketika aku sedang menikmati saluran telivisi jepang di apartemenku

"Aku menunggumu dibawah, ayo kita jalan-jalan" kata suara diujung sana

"Baiklah" aku menjawabnya, aku segera mengambil jaket ungu dan skarf untuk melindungi leherku dari udara dingin

OooO

Jalanan disekitar kota Shibuya tampak sibuk di jam-jam pulang kantor seperti ini, Siwon hyung membuka kap mobilnya, katanya ia paling senang melihat pemandangan sibuk Tokyo pada malam hari, yang walaupun jalanannya padat dan sibuk tapi masih tampak tertib

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanyanya

"Hmm Kaiten Shushi"

"Itu lagi, kau tidak bosan makan shushi yang berputar-putar seperti itu"

"Itu yang paling murah karena aku akan mentraktirmu kali ini"

"Benarkah? Kau punya uang darimana?"

"Yah! apa kau meremehkanku?"

Ia tersenyum

"Aku diterima kerja part time di Seven Eleven dekat kampusku, aku akan punya penghasilan lebih" terangku yang membuat ia terkejut

"Wow bagus sekali, aku tidak tahu bahasa jepangmu sudah lancar?"

"Kau meremehkanku lagi ya? aku ini belajar setiap hari dengan teman-temanku, makanya aku pintar"

"Tapi selamat ya, kau baru sebulan disini sudah bisa mencari pekerjaan sendiri, tapi itu berarti kita tidak akan bisa sering bertemu lagi"

"Iya, aku hanya punya waktu libur dihari minggu, mereka ingin aku masuk hari sabtu juga, tapi itu sedang kupertimbangkan"

"Hei, jangan sabtu, itu waktumu kencan bersamaku"

"Kau ini, apa kau tidak bosan berjalan-jalan terus denganku, bukankah sudah kukatakan cari pacar untukmu"

"Kau tak ingin menjadi pacarku?"

"Aku…aku belum bisa"

"Karena kau belum bercerai?"

"Iya"

"Kau selalu mengelak dengan alasan itu"

"Tapi memang begitu, aku akan disangka selingkuh denganmu kalau aku berpacaran sekarang"

"Tapi ia tidak pernah menghubungi bahkan mencarimu, kenapa kalian tidak langsung menandatangi surat cerainya saja"

"Hmm aku tidak tahu, aku sibuk belajar jadi aku tidak pernah sempat mengurusi surat perceraian itu"

"Serahkan saja pada Yunho"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kabarnya"

"Kau masih mengharapkannya?"

"Hei hyung belok kanan!"

"Baiklah"

Setiap aku ditanya tentang hal tersebut aku akan mengelaknya, aku sudah memutuskan berpisah darinya untuk melepaskan rasa sakitku, memberikan ruang lain untuk dicintai oleh orang lain tapi disudut lain hatiku ada rasa kosong disana yang sangat menghantuiku, setiap malam aku tertidur dengan mata terbuka, tidak ingin memikirkannya tapi mataku selalu basah karena atap itu selalu memantulkan wajahnya, aku sering terbangun ditengah malam dan menangis sendiri karena rindu padanya, jika sudah begitu aku pasti akan langsung menelepon adikku.

"Kau mau menginap ditempatku?" tanya siwon hyung setelah kami selesai makan

"Lebih baik aku pulang, besok aku akan pergi ke kampus"

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu"

"Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu"

"Hmm baiklah…Mau melihat festival di ikebukuro sebelum pulang?" ajaknya

"Iya"

Siwon mengajakku pergi ke festival yang sering diselenggarakan di berbagai kota sekitar Tokyo, bahkan malam yang penuh dengan orang-orang sekalipun tidak bisa menyenangkan hatiku, selalu ada kekosongan yang membuatku ingin segera pergi dari ruang ramai ini

Siwon mengecup keningku saat mengantarkanku pulang, senyumnya yang lembut membuat hatiku sedikit terobati, aku ingin sekali mencintainya dan mengganti bayangan Yunho dengannya tapi tetap aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, masih butuh waktu untuk bisa melupakan sosok itu.

Sebelum naik ke ranjang aku akan berendam untuk melumpuhkan semua rasa lelah di tubuhku, setelah itu menonton tv sebentar untuk menghibur diri sebelum aku mencoba tertidur di ruangan dingin ini

Malam ini juga aku sulit untuk tidur, memikirkan sedang apa dirinya, apakah dia rindu padaku, apakah dia tidak ingin melihatku?, semua pertanyaan itu membuat malamku semakin buruk dan aku tidak akan bisa tidur karena penasaran dengan jawaban itu semua

Aku mengambil telepon dan menghubungi seseorang untuk membunuh malamku, orang di seberang sana nampak masih linglung saat menangkap teleponku

"Halo jae? Kau kenapa lagi meneleponku malam-malam begini" tanyanya dengan suara bangun tidur

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Sedang tidur nyenyak lalu seorang penyihir membangunkanku, kenapa kau tidak menggangu mantan suamimu saja?"

"Yah! kami belum bercerai"

"Kemarin ia datang kesini"

"Benarkah? Apa yang ia katakan?"

"Ia bertanya apa kau mau bercerai dengannya atau tidak?"

"A…apa? Bercerai?"

"Iya, bukankah kau sendiri yang meninggalkannya dan pergi dengan kekasih gelapmu, itu berarti kau ingin berpisah dengannya, iya kan?"

"Hei sudah berapa kali kubilang Siwon itu bukan kekasihku!, kami hanya berteman…lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Aku menjawab kau ingin bercerai"

"Yah! sejak kapan aku bilang aku ingin bercerai dengannya?!"

"Ck ck ck, kau meninggalkan suamimu dan kabur dengan orang lain, apa kau pikir itu hanya sebuah lelucon huh? pelarian?, Bahkan kau menulis surat perpisahanmu, Umma sakit selama seminggu gara-gara kelakuanmu, semua orang menggira kau pasti ingin bercerai, apa lagi?"

"Itu…aku hanya berpikir tentang perpisahan"

"Baguslah keinginanmu terkabul"

"Tapi aku masih belum memikirkan tentang perceraian"

"Aduh apa kau ini plin-plan, kalau kau mau berpisah ya cerai saja!"

"Bagaimana menurut Umma dan Appa?"

"Bercerai saja, lagipula hutang appa sudah dianggap lunas dan kau tidak usah menanggung beban pernikahan lagi, mereka ingin kau hidup seperti keinginanmu dan bahagia daripada menambah malu dengan perselingkuhanmu itu"

"Yah, jaga mulutmu! aku tidak selingkuh!"

"Kata Yunho jika surat perceraiannya sudah beres dia akan menyerahkannya langsung kepadamu"

"Benarkah? Ia akan kesini?"

"Ya, untuk mengambil tanda tanganmu"

Aku sudah setengah senang tadi mengetahui Yunho akan datang kesini tapi ketika teringat tujuannya untuk menyerahkan surat perceraian itu aku kembali tidak tenang

"So, Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentangnya?'

"Apa?"

"Apa dia sudah kembali pada Yuri?"

"Memangnya aku tidak punya kerjaan mengurusi orang seperti itu, mana aku tahu!"

"Sekali-kali kau harus main kerumahnya, melihatnya"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir setelah bercerai Yunho pasti akan langsung kembali padanya atau pada wanita lain, ia sepertinya sudah melupakanmu sekarang makanya ia memutuskan untuk mengurus perceraian itu"

"Oh begitu ya" ada rasa kecewa di hatiku

"Aku pun mau kalau dia mau padaku" katanya terkikik

"Yah kau!"

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda, sana tidur jangan memikirkan dirinya lagi, lebih baik kau fokus pada kuliahmu, bagaimanapun keputusanmu, kami akan selalu mendukungmu"

"Terimakasih So, salam buat Umma dan Appa ya"

"Iya kau juga, baik-baik di sana, jaga kesehatan, aku sayang padamu"

"Aku juga" balasku sambil menutup telepon

Aku mencoba berbaring lagi di atas alas kasur yang dingin, aku tidak pernah tenang memikirkan tentang hari dimana semuanya akan berakhir, jika waktunya tiba, ia benar-benar datang dengan surat cerainya, aku harus bagaimana? apa harus tersenyum kepadanya dan berkata mari kita bercerai? Atau aku harus memohon agar ia tak menceraikanku

Ah memikirkannya saja membuat hatiku sakit, Yunho berhak menceraikanku dengan semua yang kulakukan terhadapnya, tapi apakah aku juga akan bahagia dengan keputusan itu?

Aku mencoba menutup mataku dan kurasakan dingin yang mencekam menyelimuti tubuhku

OooO

Hari pertama kerja part timeku di salah satu convenient store tampak kacau, shift malam ini hanya ada aku dan seorang ahjumma yang seumur dengan ummaku, karena aku baru dengan semuanya mau tak mau ia harus mengajariku di rak mana harus menaruh produk, melayani kostumer, menggunakan mesin kasir, semuanya, yang bisa membuat kepalaku rontok

Ia tampak kesal setiap kali mengajariku, belum lagi antrian panjang orang-orang yang hendak membayar, alhasil malam itu aku menjadi sasaran kemarahan ahjuma tersebut, aku sampai stress dan ingin melarikan diri, hal yang membuatku cukup senang aku melihat hyung saat membereskan kantong-kantong sampah sebelum aku pulang

"Hei cantik!" ia berteriak dari mobilnya

"Hyung!"

"Sudah beres?"

"Belum, sebentar lagi, aku akan membereskan yang ini" kataku menunjuk pada kantong biru sampah ditanganku

"Aku tunggu disini ya"

"Iya" jawabku senang

Setelah satu jam membereskan toko aku dibawa berkelililing oleh Siwon Hyung untuk melepaskan penat akibat stress dari kerjaan tadi

.

"Bagaimana kerjaanmu?" tanyanya ketika mengantarkan aku pulang

"Tidak menyenangkan"

"Mau makan dimana?"

"Aku mau pulang saja, sudah malam"

"Hei kau kenapa, sedih?"

"Tidak, aku tidak sedih, hanya kesal dengan kerjaanku"

"Hei aku tahu berkerja di Negara asing bukan pekerjaan yang mudah, tapi kau harus tetap bersemangat, kau sudah bagus sampai saat ini, kau pasti bisa menyelesaikannya"

"Iya aku tahu, aku hanya rindu keluargaku" kataku sambil melihat deretan lampu-lampu toko yang bertemaram, memandang dengan sedih

"Apa kau tidak menganggapku disini? Bukankah aku juga keluargamu?"

"Maafkan aku, kau selalu membantuku tapi aku malah mengecewakanmu"

"Aku tidak pernah kecewa padamu, aku sayang padamu" katanya sambil mengusap lembut kepalaku

"Terimakasih hyung"

"Kau pasti baik-baik saja, bersemangatlah"

"Iya"

Aku pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan benar-benar lelah, tidak ingin berendam malam ini, aku hanya ingin tidur, walaupun begitu malam ini masih sulit untuk kutaklukan, aku tidak bisa tidur begitu saja dalam keadaan lelah ini, apalagi suara telepon membuatku bangkit dan tubuhku hampir terloncat dari kasur ketika mengetahui nomor telepon yang familiar di layar ponselku

"Ha…halo?" suaraku bergetar saking terkejutnya

"Halo, apa ini dengan Jaejoong?" tanyanya, ah…suara itu, aku sangat merindukannya

"Iya…kau…apa kau Yunho-shi?"

"Iya ini aku, apa kabarmu jae?"

"Baik" kataku berbohong, aku tidak baik, aku sangat sedih karena tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya

"Kau sendiri?" Aku balik bertanya, jangan katakan kau baik yunho, katakan kau rindu padaku!

"Aku juga baik" balasnya yang membuatku kecewa

"Oohh baguslah" kataku dengan tidak jujur

"Aku meminta no teleponmu dijepang pada adikmu"

"Ah iya"

"Hmm…minggu depan aku akan ketempatmu, kau ada waktu?"

"Iya aku ada waktu di akhir pekan, kau mau kemari?" dadaku terlonjak gembira

"Iya ada yang harus kita selesaikan"

"Oh" aku menelan ludah, teringat dengan surat perceraian yang dilontarkan oleh adikku

"Ini tentang penceraian kita. Pengacaraku bilang kau harus pulang untuk mengikuti sidang perceraiannya, tapi aku tidak ingin mengganggu kuliahmu disana, jadi biar aku langsung yang meminta tanda tanganmu"

"I…iya" aku hampir tak bisa berkata apa-apa, Yunho menginginkan perceraian ini

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya

"I…iya, aku tak apa-apa, tadi…hmm, aku baru pulang kerja…yah…aku masih lelah"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku tak ingin mengganggumu lagi, kau makan dengan baik selama disana kan?" tanyanya yang membuat hatiku merasa rapuh, ia tak seharusnya memperhatikanku seperti itu, itu membuat hatiku lebih sakit

"Iya"

"Kau tidak kekurangan apapun selama disana kan?"

"Iya"

"kalau kau perlu apa-apa, hubungi saja aku"

"Ah iya, terimakasih banyak"

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku tak perlu kuatirkan apapun lagi"

"Yunho-shi"

"Iya?"

"Aku akan menunggumu"

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik"

"Iya kau juga, sampai jumpa"

Aku menutup teleponnya, seharusnya aku gembira dengan telepon darinya tapi aku tidak bisa karena aku harus menahan air mataku yang jatuh, aku akan benar-benar bercerai dengannya, dan itu kini semakin merobek hatiku.

OoOoO

Dalam seminggu ini jika ada hal yang ingin kulakukan ialah membenahi kamarku, aku tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat hal ini adalah hal yang paling terkonyol yang aku lakukan untuk menyambut lelaki yang sebulan lebih ini tidak aku temui, kenapa kuanggap konyol karena yunho belum tentu akan datang ke apartemenku yang kecil ini, satu kamar tidur merangkap ruang tamu yang selalu berantakan setiap harinya, toilet yang selalu kehabisan tissue, dan juga Genkan yang selalu berantakan dengan sepatu-sepatuku

Hari ini tidak biasanya aku sampai memunguti remahan kecil sisa snack yang menempel di karpet, mencuci semua baju kotor yang tertumpuk berhari-hari di ember besar yang biasanya akan aku cuci sekaligus jika bajunya sudah ada yang jatuh ke lantai, aku ingin jika ia datang kesini suasananya lebih nyaman.

Setelah dua jam mencoba memperbaiki ruanganku aku tergeletak di kasurku dan kulihat teleponku berkelap kelip, Siwon dari tadi rupanya meneleponku, semingguan ini aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kampus dan kerja paruh waktuku sehingga aku menghindari untuk bertemu dengannya, apalagi dengan rencana kedatangan yunho semakin membuatku resah, aku jadi merasa bersalah pada siwon hyung karena ia selalu mengkhawatirkanku

"Halo, hyung?"

"Kau dimana jae?"

"Dirumahku"

"Ayo makan diluar"

"Aku tidak bisa hyung, aku lelah sekali hari ini"

"Oh baguslah karena aku sudah didepan pintu rumahmu"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau tak ingin membuka pintu untukku?"

"Tunggu sebentar"

Pintu kubuka dan kulihat siwon hyung tersenyum sambil mengangkat bungkusan belanjaannya, ia membuka bungkusan makanan untukku dan menaruh beberapa kaleng bir diatas meja, sambil melihat ruanganku yanag sudah kusulap menjadi bersih ia membuka kalengnya

"Kau bersih-bersih?" tanyanya sambil melihat kesekitar

"Iya, untuk menyambutmu"

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali, ini makanlah" ia memberiku bento yang langsung kuhangatkan, setelah selesai makan ia malah mengajakku untuk minum

"Jae, sini temani aku minum dulu"

Ia menarikku kesampingnya lalu membukakan botol minuman untukku, untuk menghormatinya aku minum sedikit, lalu menaruhnya kembali ke meja dan kukatakan aku tidak bisa minum terlalu banyak karena aku tidak kuat minum

"Kau kenapa hari ini? Ingin mabuk ditempatku?" tanyaku sambil menyembunyikan beberapa kaleng bir ke belakang kursi

"Iya, aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu, lagipula besok hari sabtu, kalau aku mabuk kau tidurkan aku disini ya!"

"Asal kau tidak muntah ditempatku saja"

Tak lama kemudian sambil menonton acara komedi di TV hyung sudah menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku, aku berusaha menaruh kepalanya ke sofa tapi ia menggeserkannya lagi ke bahuku

"Hyung berat" kataku sambil bergeser sedikit karena badannya hampir mendekapku

"Kau disini saja" katanya sambil menarikku ke pelukannya

"Hyung jangan begini, kau mabuk"

"Tak apa-apa. Aku kan menyukaimu"

"Hyung"

Aku mendorongnya untuk memisahkan tubuh kami, tanganku ia raih dan ditariknya sampai ia meraih wajahku lalu menciumku, aku terkejut dan mencoba menghindar, aku terjatuh dan semua botol minuman yang masih tersisa itu mengenai bajuku

"Aaaahh hyung kau mengotori karpetku"

"Kau tak apa-apa, maafkan aku" ia bermaksud mengelap alkohol yang tumpah ke bajuku tapi ia sendiri kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di atasku

"Sudah, aku tak apa-apa, kau berbaring saja" aku mendorong dan membaringkannya di kursi

"Ah baiklah, kepalaku pusing sekali, semuanya berisi dirimu" candanya

"Ah hyung kau ini, tidurlah!"

"Hahaha baiklah, maafkan aku, kau mandilah, tidak usah mengurus karpetnya"

"Iya"

Akhirnya aku selesai juga membersihkan ulang meja dan karpet. Siwon hyung sudah memejamkan mata, walaupun ia sedikit menakutiku tapi ia bukan pria yang jahat, ia hanya menyukaiku dan selalu menungguku karena aku tak juga kunjung memberi jawaban berarti untuknya

Melihat bajuku yang basah aku jadi ingin berendam malam ini…..

O.O

Lalalalalala...

Suara Jaejoong yang bernyanyi dari dalam kamar mandi membuat siwon sedikit terusik dari tidurnya, apalagi kepalanya terasa pusing saat harus terbangun karena mendengar suara telepon yang berdering terus menerus didekatnya, ia mencoba meraih telepon di meja didekatnya

"Eemmm ya…?" katanya asal pada telepon itu, ia mabuk

"Jae..?"

"Jae?. Ia sedang mandi, kau siapa? hik"

"Oh…apa kau Siwon, kau sedang bersamanya?"

"Emm...Iya hik, kau siapa?"

"Aku Yunho, hanya ingin menyampaikan aku akan datang besok"

"Datang? k-kau mau kesini?"

"Iya"

"Oh baiklah akan aku sampaikan padanya"

"Ah iya, maaf aku mengganggu kalian"

"HMmmm iya"

Telepon ia tutup dan ia kembali tertidur

OooO

Silahkan direview...


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**NO TURNING BACK**

"A...apa yang kaukatakan?"

Setelah Siwon bangun dari tidurnya ia memberitahukan bahwa tadi malam yunho meneleponku, aku takut ia akan mengira hal yang tidak-tidak selama kami berdua disini

"Aku hanya mengatakan kau sedang mandi"

"La...lalu?"

"Aku kurang ingat...hmm...tapi ia bilang akan datang hari ini"

"Hari ini? Bagaimana ini...aku harus segera siap-siap"

"Ada urusan apa ia kesini?"

"Ia mau mengantarkan surat cerai"

Seketika wajah Siwon berubah menjadi sumringah

"Benarkah?"

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu aku tak harus cemas, aku akan pinjamkan mobilku padanya, agar kalian bisa jalan dengan leluasa"

"Terimakasih hyung"

"Tak apa, lagipula ini untuk terakhirnya kalian bersama"

Ia tersenyum bahagia, kelihatannya ia ingin sekali aku bercerai dengan Yunho

Tak berapa lama yunho meneleponku, ia bilang kalau ia menungguku di starbuck depan stasiun shibuya, aku segera meluncur kesana

Disana aku sangat senang saat melihat wajahnya, aku ingin berlari memeluknya, tapi aku menyadari sepertinya itu tak mungkin, ia menyapaku hangat dan mengajakku berbincang sambil melihat jalanan shibuya

"Jae kau terlihat sehat" katanya, wajahnya terlihat sedikit tirus juga sedikit lelah

"Iya, kau juga" balasku

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Lancar, kau sendiri bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Seperti biasa, sibuk, aku jarang pulang ke rumah" ujarnya sambil melihat kopinya

"Jae?"

"Iya"

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesini? Apa siwon yang membantumu?"

"Iya"

"Oh begitu ya, ia memang sangat perhatian padamu"

"Iya. Tapi aku membayar segalanya sendiri, kau ingat tabungan yang kau berikan padaku? Itu cukup untuk membiayai kuliahku selama 2 semester juga biaya hidupku sementara, sekarang aku bekerja dan akan mulai menabung lagi"

"Pasti itu berat untukmu"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku memang ingin kuliah disini"

"Orangtua dan adikmu pasti bangga padamu"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan...yuri? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Kau masih penasaran dengan hal itu?"

"Ah...kalau tak mau dijawab juga tak apa-apa, lebih baik kita bicarakan hal lain saja" kataku sambil mnyeruput kopiku

_Bodoh sekali diriku, padahal sudah memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dengan hubungan pribadinya, kenapa aku masih penasaran_

"Jae lebih baik langsung saja aku bicarakan hal penting kepadamu, ini tentang _perceraian_ kita" Yunho berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Aku sudah mendapatkan suratnya, ini tolong dibaca dulu"

Ia menyodorkan selembar amplop yang disamping atasnya tertulis dari kantor catatan sipil

"B..bolehkah aku menandatanganinya nanti, kau belum akan pulang kan?"

"Iya, bacalah terlebih dahulu dengan seksama, aku akan kembali lusa, kau bisa mengembalikannya nanti"

"Terimakasih"

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke hotel, aku tak ingin menggangu acara weekendmu"

"Kau tidak ingin melihat tempat tinggalku?"

"Aku boleh kesana?"

"Iya, sekalian Siwon hyung meminjamkan mobilnya padamu, kau ambil saja di apartemenku"

Yunho tersenyum kecut setelah mendengar nama itu

"Baiklah"

OooO

"Eeee...Rumahmu lumayan juga" katanya sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan

"Apartemen ini tak seberapa, harganya juga lumayan murah"

"Apa dia sering berkunjung kemari?"

"Ah tidak, kadang kadang saja, kami selalu bertemu diluar"

_Oh tidak, sepertinya ia curiga kami ada apa-apa, aku harus menjelaskan padanya_

"Kemarin waktu kau menelepon ia sedang mampir sebentar tapi ia rupanya mabuk, ia ketiduran disini" kataku mencoba menjelaskan, tapi yunho tampak tidak senang dengan penjelasanku

"L—Lihatlah pemandangan dari sini, kau bisa lihat menara roponggi dari sini" kataku mencoba mengatasi rasa kikuknya yunho

"Iya bagus sekali"

"Baguskan? Kalau malam lampunya berkelap-kelip"

"Kau suka tinggal disini?"

"Iya...udaranya bersih dan lebih tertib dari Seoul"

"Kau belum pernah keluar Tokyo?"

"Belum, jadwal kuliahku cukup padat dan aku sudah mulai kerja shift malam"

"Kau mau jalan-jalan denganku?"

"Kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Fuji, aku ingin berjalan-jalan denganmu untuk yang terakhir kali"

Aku menahan rasa sesak, terakhir kali? Apa ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya? Aku sangat sedih, tapi aku harus nampak tegar dihadapannya

"Baiklah" kataku menahan rasa kecewa

"Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang supaya tidak kemalaman"

"Iya"

oOOo

Sepertinya suasana dahulu kembali berputar, hanya ada Yunho dan diriku, kupikir sepanjang jalan kami akan berdiam diri tapi Yunho terus menerus bercerita agar membuatku tidak merasa bosan, ia bercerita bagaimana ia hapal jalan menuju ke dasar gunung fuji yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kota Tokyo. Ia juga bercerita tentang keluargaku selepas kepergianku

Akhirnya tiga jam kemudian kami sampai di salah satu danau cantik yang sangat terkenal.

Ada lima danau yang dikenal sebagai lima danau di kaki gunung fuji berada, Yunho mengambil fotoku, dan kita foto bersama, lucu sekali, kami akan berpisah tapi kami masih mengabadikan saat-saat bersama.

Berlanjut ke danau berikutnya, disana terlihat sekali gunung Fuji yang gagah berdiri tegak, kami berdua naik perahu, Yunho mendayung sampai ke tengahnya, dalam suasana dingin dan pemandangan gunung fuji yang cantik kami berbincang.

"Indah sekali" kataku sambil menghirup udara yang bersih

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kesini dari dulu, tapi rupanya baru sekarang terlaksana"

"Iya ya kenapa waktu itu kita tidak kemari saja" kataku yang dibalas senyuman oleh Yunho

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kita bercerai nanti?" tanya Yunho kemudian

"Aku belum tahu, kalau kau?"

"Kembali pada rutinitas kerja, mungkin aku akan menjadi workoholic, lagipula tidak ada yang menungguku di rumah"

Mendengar Yunho berkata demikian membuat hatiku tersayat, aku masih ingin selalu menjadi orang yang menunggunya, membukakan pintunya, tapi kenapa takdir membawa kami kepada garis ini

"Aku akan menyelesaikan kuliah" kataku membalasnya

"Kau tak akan kembali ke korea?"

"Aku tak tahu, Di jepang sepertinya lebih banyak kesempatan kerja"

"Baguslah, kau kelihatan cocok tinggal disini, lagipula ada orang yang menjagamu"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"

"Oh baiklah"

.

**GLUDUG GLUDUG BLAAAAAR**

Kilatan petir bergema, langit menjadi gelap seketika dan butiran hujan menetes semakin cepat. Yunho buru-buru menepikan perahunya, ia mengajakku ke hotel didekat danau.

"Hari sudah menjelang malam dan tampaknya hujan semakin deras, bagaimana kalau kita menginap saja disini?"

Aku mengangguk pelan

"Kamarnya tinggal satu" kata petugas hotel tersebut, ia melirik kearahku

"Tidak apa-apa" kataku

Suasana menjadi tegang saat kami memasuki kamar bersama. Yunho berusaha untuk membuat diriku tidak merasa canggung disampingnya

"Maaf kau jadi kebasahan" katanya sambil mencari handuk

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Kau mau mandi air hangat?"

"Nanti saja"

"Baiklah, akan kupesankan cokelat panas untukmu"

"Terimakasih"

Karena suasana yang canggung dan kami tidak berbincang lagi, Yunho berinisiatif untuk mandi, setelah ia selesai ia menyuruhku mandi

Ketika aku selesai dan keluar kamar mandi meja sudah penuh dengan makanan

"Ayo jae kita makan malam dulu"

"Iya"

Kami kembali terdiam di meja makan, suasana seperti ini sudah tidak asing bagi kami, di tengah makan malam teleponku berbunyi, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengangkatnya karena itu telepon dari Siwon tapi Yunho sesekali melirikku, mau tak mau aku harus mengangkatnya di depan Yunho kalau tidak ia akan curiga kami punya hubungan apa-apa

"Kami masih di sini, terjebak hujan, mungkin kami akan menginap saja" jawabku dengan pertanyaan Siwon yang menanyakan keberadaan kami

"Iya baiklah, sampai nanti" kataku kemudian

Siwon menyuruhku agar berhati-hati, dari nada suaranya sepertinya ia ingin aku berhati-hati pada Yunho

"Apa dia temanmu itu?" tanya Yunho memecah suara hujan

"Ah iya, ia hanya menanyakan mobilnya, tapi katanya pakai saja sampai selesai"

Yunho memakan dagingnya dengan cepat, pelipisnya nampak mengkerut

"Kau suka makanan disini?" katanya tiba-tiba membelokkan perbincangan

"Iya lumayan"

"Lain kali akan kuajak ke hotel gorokudan di dekat gunung Fuji, disana ada menu makanan istimewa, mereka punya saos sashimi yang tidak ada ditempat lain"

"Benarkah? kapan?"

Aku merasa menerima angin segar, mungkin Yunho akan memikirkan ulang tentang rencana perceraiannya

"Setelah kita bercerai"

Jawabannya membuat hatiku pecah

"T...tapi jika kita berpisah, mungkin kita tak akan punya kesempatan bertemu lagi" kataku mulai memberanikan diri

"Kenapa tidak bisa?, kita kan hanya berteman, jangan-jangan kau tak mau berteman denganku lagi?"

"Bisa kau hentikan?!"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seakan semuanya seperti normal untukmu Yunho-shi?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika kita berpisah, kau pikir aku bisa berjumpa denganmu lagi sebagai seorang teman?"

Yunho menaruh garpu dan sendoknya menyilang di piringnya, ia mulai melihatku dengan serius

"Aku bisa apa jae? kau yang meninggalkanku"

"Aku memang keterlaluan tapi kau juga tidak lebih keterlaluan dariku untuk datang kesini dan menyerahkan surat cerai begitu saja tanpa berdiskusi denganku"

Suasana semakin menegang

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Kau yang memintaku untuk berpisah, kau meninggalkanku dengan lelaki itu, kau pikir aku bisa tenang dan membiarkan kalian begitu saja?"

"Kau salah paham dia memang membantuku tapi tak lebih dari itu"

"Lalu itu untuk membuktikan apa?, kau tetap meninggalkan rumahmu, suamimu, dan meminta agar aku tidak mencarimu" Yunho mengepal tangannya "Kau pikir bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya!"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

"Kau tidak tahu huh? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana diriku setelah kau meninggalkanku kan?. Apa kau tahu aku mabuk dan tidur di jalanan? Mereka bahkan menyeretku ke kantor polisi terdekat. Apa kau tahu aku selalu pulang malam hanya untuk menghindari sepinya rumah kita, apa kau tahu aku selalu memanggil namamu sampai aku sakit, apa kau tahu penderitaanku?!"

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya, ia memilih untuk melihat dinding disampingnya daripada melihatku

"Dan kini setelah aku bisa menata hidupku kembali kau menyalahkanku karena mengantarkan surai cerai itu padamu?!" katanya lagi

"Aku...aku hanya ingin kau hidup bahagia...aku berpikir m-mungkin kau akan bahagia dengan Yuri, tapi...kurasa aku...aku tidak bisa menerimanya"

"Tahu apa kau soal kebahagiaan seseorang? Kau terus menuduhku berselingkuh, tidak mencintaimu tapi bagaimana dengan dirimu?, bukankah dirimu sama saja, mengajak tidur seseorang di apartemenmu padahal kau sendiri belum sepenuhnya bercerai dariku"

"Tapi aku tidak..."

"Cukup! Jangan diteruskan! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya, aku tak ingin tahu apa yang kalian lakukan dibelakangku atau apa yang tidak kalian lakukan, sekarang tandatangani surat cerai itu saja, kita putuskan semuanya agar kembali seperti semula!"

Tanganku bergetar, airmataku menetes ke lantai, aku tak menyangka ia akan setega ini dengan perasaannya dan perasaanku, apa dia begitu sakit hati sehingga ingin melemparkannya padaku, kenapa ia tidak ingin mendengar pembelaanku

"Bb-baiklah" balasku parau

Kusapu airmata dan kutarik tasku, aku mencari surat itu sambil menangis, Yunho sama sekali tidak melirikku, ia menyibukkan pikirannya pada hujan diluar sana melalui jendela.

Surat beramplop berwarna coklat itu akhirnya kutemukan, ada namaku dan namanya disana, dengan gemetaran aku mencoba untuk menuliskan tandatanganku disamping tandatangannya, tanganku terasa berat, rasanya pulpen dijari-jariku berkilo kilo beratnya.

Sosok itu, masih menatap lurus jendela, aku mencoba tegar walaupun tak bisa mencegah airmataku jatuh ke atas surat cerai lalu menimbulkan butiran air diatasnya.

Dengan berat hati aku menandatanganinya.

"Ini!" aku melemparkan surat cerainya ke tubuhnya "Kau ingin berceraikan, baiklah"

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis jae?"

"Aku tidak, aku bahagia, aku sangat bahagia...Maaf sudah mengecewakanmu"

Aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan airmataku maka aku berlari keluar kamar, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi. Lebih baik aku pergi saja sekarang daripada berhadapan dengannya lagi.

Aku berhenti sejenak di pintu hotel, diluar hujan sangat besar, Yunho nampak menuruni tangga dan mengejarku, aku mengetatkan jaketku, berlari bermandikan hujan

"Jae! tunggu!"

Kakiku terus berlari, aku harus berlari, sial, pandangan mataku semakin memudar akibat air hujan, aku tidak bisa melihat jelas, sinar kecil memancar didepanku, terang, semakin terang, aku menyipitkan mataku, baru kusadari itu adalah sebuah truk

"JAE Awaas!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat seperti bayangan, sesaat setelah aku tertegun dengan sinar itu, ada yang mendorongku dari belakang dan lututku langsung menyentuh aspal, aku langsung menyentuh lututku yang terluka, tapi bukan itu yang kukhawatirkan

Truk tadi yang hampir menabrakku pun langsung menghilang ditelan kegelapan, tapi aku masih ingat sentuhan tangannya

"JJ…Jae?"

Aku segera mencari suara itu ditengah guyuran hujan deras. Ia tadi dibelakangku, ia yang mendorongku, aku segera bangkit dan berusaha mencarinya, aku berharap aku tidak akan menemukannya dalam keadaan seperti ini

Tubuhnya terkapar di tengah jalan dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya

"Yunho!"

Ia mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihatku. Dengan tangan yang berdarah ia berusaha memegang pipiku

"J-jae..k..ka..u..baik-bbaik ssaja?" tanyanya, darah mengucur dari mulutnya

"Yunho bertahanlah! aku akan mencari bantuan!"

Kepalaku berputar ke sekeliling mencari bantuan, mulutku terus berteriak meminta pertolongan tapi tak seorangpun ada didekat kami, aku bertambah panik, yang bisa kulakukan hanya menggenggam tangannya dan menangis

"Yunho maafkan aku! Huhuhu, Maafkan aku! tolong bertahanlah"

Ia mengusap airmataku

"J..jae a-aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga, aku juga mencintaimu, a..aku akan kesana memanggil orang, kau bertahanlah ok!"

Aku ingin bangkit tapi ia menahan tanganku

"M…maafkan aku jae"

Ia tersenyum, airmatanya jatuh dan tangannya terlepas perlahan dariku

"Tidak…Tidak!"

OooO

Thanks buat semua komentarnya baik itu masukan, kritikan atau hanya sekedar menulis agar author segera update, author sangat-sangat menghargainya, tapi mohon jangan nge-bash author ya, kaya misalnya ada yang ngatain author **"_Ngga mikir! blabala" _**

Cerita ini juga dibuat bukan tanpa pikir panjang berulang kali sehingga layak untuk ditampilkan, dan jika ada yang keberatan dengan panjangnya cerita, author mohon maaf, bukan bermaksud sengaja memanjangkan cerita sampai ngga ada juntrungannya kaya sinetron, ceritanya memang sedemikian adanya, bahkan author pernah bikin cerita yang lebih panjang sampai 60 chapter. tapi tenang aja cerita ini juga mau berakhir sebentar lagi kok.

By the way bus way itu hanya secuil curhatan author, monggo semuanya di review lagi chapter yang ini...:)

**FF Oh! My Boyfriend juga akan update hari ini. **


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**BACK TO ME**

**_Story by NadineYumi_  
**

Mataku sembab dan tanganku tak bisa berhenti bergetar saat mengikuti mobil ambulance membawa pria yang kucintai dengan berlumuran darah, aku terus memegang tangannya sambil membisikkan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya dan berharap ia bangun untuk melihatku disampingnya

"Maaf silahkan anda tunggu disini!" salah satu dokter melarangku mengikuti para suster yang membawanya ke ruang gawat darurat

"Tapi aku harus menemaninya!"

"Ia akan ditangani dengan baik, tak usah khawatir" kata dokter berusaha menenangkanku tapi aku benar-benar tidak merasa tenang seakan hidupku juga terbawa olehnya.

Pintu ruang gawat darurat ditutup didepanku dan perasaanku menjadi sangat drop, aku terus mondar-mandir tak karuan sambil menggigit kuku menanti proses operasi selesai.

"Jae!" siwon hyung yang baru saja datang langsung memelukku, di mobil ambulan tadi aku langsung mengirim pesan kepadanya tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa kami, tidak kuduga ia akan datang secepat ini.

"Hyung"

"Kau tak apa-apa? aku sangat khawatir menerima smsmu"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi yunho ia…." kata-kataku tertahan di tenggorokanku, kesedihan kembali memuncak pada diriku

"Ia tidak akan apa-apa percayalah padaku" kata hyung mencoba menenangkanku

.

Ditengah proses operasi berlangsung ia membawaku ke kantin, memberikanku kopi hangat supaya aku bisa tenang

"Kau sudah bisa tenang sekarang?"

"Iya terimakasih"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Pelan-pelan mulutku berbicara tentang pertemuanku dan Yunho, bagaimana surat perceraian itu ditandatangani setelah itu bagaimana proses kecelakaan itu terjadi

"Jadi kalian sudah menandatangani surat itu?" tanyanya bersemangat

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu artinya kalian sudah resmi bercerai?"

"…"

"Ah maaf aku bicara hal yang tidak penting disaat seperti ini" katanya kemudian melihat wajahku yang terlihat semakin sedih.

"Hyung aku tidak ingin bercerai dengannya" ujarku tiba-tiba

"Tapi bukankah dia sudah menandatanganinya?"

"Aku ingin kembali padanya…sebelum ia jatuh pingsan, ia bilang bahwa ia mencintaiku"

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan muka kecewa

"Iya…maafkan aku berkata seperti ini mengingat perasaanmu padaku, tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersama orang lain selain dirinya"

"Apa itu berarti kau sudah menolakku sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk lalu kugenggam tangannya

"Ini mungkin permintaanku yang egois tapi maukah kau menemaniku disaat-saat sulit seperti ini? Aku membutuhkanmu menghadapi semua ini, kau adalah temanku yang terbaik"

Ia tersenyum sambil mengeratkan ikatan tangannya

"Tentu saja, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu" ia menjawab dengan wajah yang sepertinya dipaksakan

"Terimakasih banyak"

Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa perasaannya tulus ingin membantuku atau tidak, aku sangat berterimakasih atas kesediaannya tidak pergi meninggalkanku disaat seperti ini. Aku lalu bersandar dibahunya selama beberapa jam sampai pintu ruang gawat darurat terbuka, melihat pintu bergeser aku langsung menemui sang dokter untuk meminta penjelasan

"Tenang saja, dia dalam keadaan baik, kami sudah membantu melewati masa krisisnya" katanya sambil melepas maskernya, Jantungku yang semula membeku terasa bergerak kembali mendengar keterangannya

"Hanya saja mungkin ia akan butuh perawatan cukup lama karena kaki dan pergelangan tangannya patah, untung saja luka dalam di bagian pembuluh darah di lehernya masih bisa kami tangani, dalam beberapa jam kemungkinan ia sudah bisa bangun"

"Berapa lama ia akan pulih?"

"Kurang lebih sebulan, tergantung perawatan dan kondisi tubuhnya, kau harus membantunya ok"

"Iya tentu saja…Terimakasih banyak sensei"

"Sebaiknya kau juga memeriksakan dirimu sendiri"

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa"

"Cek lah sebentar, ini juga berguna kalau-kalau kami membutuhkan darahmu untuk pasien Jung"

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan cek"

Setelah rombongan dokter dan suster itu pergi, aku dan Siwon-hyung bertatapan dengan gembira, aku memeluknya dengan erat dan mengungkapkan betapa aku sangat bahagia saat ini.

OoO

Hari berikutnya Yunho dipindahkan kerumah sakit di daerah Tokyo atas rekomendasi Siwon hyung, ia banyak membantuku untuk urusan administrasi sehingga meringankan bebanku yang kerepotan mengurusi urusan rumah sakit serta pemeriksaan dari pihak kepolisian atas kejadian kecelakaan yang menimpa Yunho.

"K…kau bercanda kan?" Tanya ibunda yunho yang kuhubungi via telepon satu hari setelah proses operasi yunho berhasil

"Maafkan aku…ini semua salahku"

"Bisa kau rawat dia sampai sembuh jae?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan terus berada disampingnya sampai ia sembuh"

"Sebelum berangkat ia bilang akan menemuimu untuk menyerahkan surat cerai itu tapi ia juga bilang bahwa keinginan terbesarnya datang kesana adalah untuk menemuimu karena ia sangat merindukanmu, katanya ia jika bisa ia ingin membawamu pulang kembali karena ia masih mencintaimu"

Mendengar itu seketika air mataku langsung jatuh, kenapa aku sangat bodoh tidak bisa menyadari bahwa yunho masih mencintaiku

"Aku juga mencintainya…sangat mencintainya"

"Jae kau harus menjaganya"

"Iya, aku berjanji"

OoO

Chirp…chirp

Bunyi kicauan burung serta butiran salju yang turun di pagi hari membuat pagi ini terasa sangat menggairahkan, aku mengganti bunga di vas, membuka jendela untuk melihat sinar matahari berusaha melelehkan tumpukan es di jalanan.

"Selamat pagi tuan Kim?!" sapa suster yang masuk ke ruangan yunho, ia seperti biasa akan mengganti selang infus di badan yunho

"Selamat pagi suster sakamoto" balasku

Setelah dua hari mengalami fase bangun sekejap lalu tertidur lagi, hari ini perkembangan yunho sudah sangat membaik

Beberapa jam kemudian ketika aku sedang mengelapi badannya, tangannya menyentuh jari-jariku

"Yunho-shi..k..kau sudah bangun?" airmataku tak bisa kubendung lagi karena aku merasa bahagia melihatnya terbangun

"A…aaak" mulutnya terbuka tapi ia tidak bisa berbicara dengan jelas, rupanya ia sulit mengeluarkan kata-katanya, suster yang kemudian kupanggil untuk memeriksanya menerangkan padaku bahwa yunho sudah pulih tapi ia mengalami dehidrasi karena tertidur lama sehingga akan sulit untuk mengeluarkan suaranya kembali, suster juga melanjutkan bahwa gejala ini normal dan aku tidak perlu kuatir.

Mendengar penjelasan itu hatiku bisa tenang. Selanjutnya aku terus menemani dan mengurusi keperluannya dari menyuapinya, mengganti bajunya sampai mengelap badannya, walau ia masih tergagap dan belum bisa memanggil namaku tapi aku sudah cukup senang bisa melihatnya sehat seperti ini.

.

**Keesokan paginya **

Salju semakin lebat menutupi jalanan di depan rumah-sakit, aku yang pergi dari apartemenku memakai sepeda sangat kesulitan menghindari jalan-jalan licin yang penuh dengan tumpukan es

"Pagi sayang" kataku sambil mencium keningnya, kubuka jendela seperti biasa untuk memasukkan cahaya matahari, ketika aku hendak mengeluarkan bajunya dari tas bawaanku ia tiba-tiba menahan tanganku, ia tersenyum padaku

"Yunho-shi?" tenggorokanku tercekat saking kagetnya

"K…kau siapa?"

Seketika senyumku memudar mendengarnya

"Aku jae…Kim jaejoong…istrimu, aku yang menemanimu disini beberapa hari ini, k…kau tidak ingat padaku?"

Aku pun mulai ketakutan sehingga suaraku kemudian bercampur dengan rasa sedih yang luar biasa

"Aku tidak ingat padamu"

Aku seperti disengat listrik, aku menggoyangkan bahunya lalu mulutku mulai berkicau panjang lebar menjelaskan siapa diriku sebenarnya

"A…aku istrimu…enam bulan yang lalu…kita menikah…lalu kita berbulan madu ke sini, Jepang…kau ingat ini cincin pernikahan kita?" kataku sambil memperlihatkan cincin yang melingkar di kelingkingku

"Aku juga sempat mengandung…ehm…tapi aku keguguuran…lalu aku sekolah disini, kau kesini seminggu yang lalu…kita pergi ke fujiko…lalu…lalu blablabla"

Setelah kata-kataku habis dan aku terduduk di lantai karena sedih melihat yunho yang semakin tidak mengingatku walau aku terus berkicau, saat itu pula aku dikejutkan lagi olehnya

"Jadi kau istriku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba

"Iya tentu saja, aku istrimu kim Jaejoong 19 tahun, kau suamiku…ah kumohon sadarlah!"

Setelah lama berselang dan sukses membuatku jantungan akhirnya ia pun menunjukkan senyum evilnya.

"Heeeh…jadi kau masih menganggapku sebagai suamimu ya?" tanyanya dengan suara yang masih parau dan bibir melengkung

"Yunho-shi…kau mengingatnya sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, aku ingat seratus persen siapa dirimu sejak aku terbangun dari tidur panjang ini, aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu" katanya dengan muka yang seperti ingin menahan tawa lalu seketika tawanya meledak melihat wajahku yang sangat ketakutan

"A-apa? jadi kau hanya bercanda tadi!"

Yunho mengangguk sambil mencoba meraih tanganku tapi aku mendepaknya

"Kau keterlaluan sekali!, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tapi kau malah bercanda!" kataku dengan setengah menangis lalu memumukul-mukul bahunya

"Huaaaa…Umma ia mengerjaiku!…apa kau tidak tahu aku dari kemarin menangis melihatmu seperti ini!"

"Aw…Hei…hei sudah aku hanya bercanda, maafkan aku"

"Kau keterlaluan sekali…kau jahat!"

"Hei sudah, aku minta maaf, jangan menangis lagi!"

"Kalau kau bercanda lagi aku akan keluar dari sini! Bersihkan sendiri badanmu!"

"Apa kau tega melihat kondisiku seperti ini?" Yunho melebarkan kedua tangannya, aku segera menangkapnya, memeluknya erat untuk merasakan kehangatan dirinya

"Jangan membuatku cemas lagi ok!"

"Iya, aku juga senang melihatmu kembali"

Setelah lama kami berpelukan tiba-tiba aku teringat hal yang menggangguku

"Yunho-shi tentang surat perceraian kita?"

"Surat perceraian apa ya?" katanya pura-pura linglung, aku buru-buru mendekapnya dalam pelukanku lagi

"Oh aku suka sekali padamu!"

"Lebih baik kita lupakan semua dan memulainya dari awal, bagaimana, kau setuju?"

"Tentu saja, aku juga benci melihat surat itu lagi"

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu kecewa, aku sangat sakit hati mendengar pria itu di apartemenmu dan tidak bisa berpikir secara logis, aku yang semula berniat berbicara denganmu untuk berbaikan denganmu malah terbawa emosi dan memintamu menandatangi surat tersebut"

"Dia memang ke tempatku tapi kami tidak melakukan apa-apa"

"Benarkah itu?"

"K..kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Baru begitu saja kau mulai akan menangis lagi"

"Habisnya kau selalu bercanda…kau menyebalkan"

"Aku mempercayai semua kata-katamu, apa kita impas sekarang?" yunho menarik kelingkingku dan mengikatnya dengan kelingkingnya

"Iya, kita lupakan saja semua"

Ia sedikit melepaskanku untuk mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, sedikit demi sedikit bibir itu kian menempel pada bibirku, aku menutup mataku untuk membiarkannya menciumku dengan perlahan

_Cup…_

Sensasinya sungguh luar biasa aku rindukan, tanganku kian mendekapnya erat dan ia semakin semangat menciumku, sungguh impian yang membuatku tidak ingin membuka mataku. Yunho melepaskan pagutan untuk pagutan lain di bibirku yang kian dalam dan berapi-api, bibirnya menarik bibir bawahku lalu menyedotnya berulang-ulang

Aku semakin terangsang dan mengomporinya dengan erangan kecil

"Nnnngh….Nnnngh"

Yunho semakin kuat menyedot bibirku, lidahnya berenang bebas di dalam mulutku, menyentuh apapun yang dikenainya, tubuhku seketika lemas terangsang lalu tangannya yang masih terbalut kain perban itu mencoba mengangkatku keatas kasurnya tapi ia langsung melepaskannya kembali.

"OW!"

"Yunho-shi kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya…sial! Tanganku masih sakit sekali"

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kau terlalu bersemangat, kau belum pulih benar tapi masih bisa berpikir mesum seperti itu disini"

"Seperti kau tidak saja"

"Apa?! Yah berani sekali kau bisa bicara begitu pada orang yang merawatmu"

"Aish hentikan, kau seperti anak kecil saja, sini biar kucium lagi"

"Tidak mau, kau memang menyebalkan!"

"Hei! Manja!"

"Apalagi!"

"Bagaimana dengan temanmu itu? Kau masih berhubungan dengannya?"

"Iya. Dia membantuku menangani urusan rumah sakit dan semuanya, apa kau bisa tidak membenci dan mencoba berteman dengannya?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Tolonglah, demi diriku, lagipula ia sudah banyak membantu kita"

"Selama ia berjanji tidak akan mendekatimu lagi aku akan mulai berteman dengannya"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa aku akan kembali padamu dan ia berjanji akan mendukung keputusanku"

"Baiklah"

"Terimakasih, oh ya apa kau mau menelepon orangtuamu sekarang? ummamu ingin segera bicara padamu jika kau sudah bisa berkomunikasi"

"Iya, aku ingin meneleponnya"

Aku memberikannya ponselku, kebetulan saat itu suster datang ke ruangan kami dan memintaku untuk menghadap dokter

"Yunho-shi, aku tinggal dulu ya"

"Iya"

Ketika aku menuju ke ruangan sang dokter aku bertemu dengan Siwon hyung yang datang sambil membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan.

"Hyung, kau datang?"

"Iya, aku ingin menjenguknya"

"Oh kalau begitu kau ke kamarnya saja, ia sedang bicara dengan ibunya di telepon, aku harus bicara dengan dokter"

"Baiklah"

OoO

Suasana sangat canggung didalam ruangan hangat bersuhu 26 derajat, pria yang baru masuk itu mengutarakan niatnya untuk menjenguk sang pasien yang baru saja selesai berbicara di telepon

"Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang?" Tanya sang pengunjung

"Lumayan baik, ini semua berkat dirimu, terimakasih telah menemani jae menghadapi hari-hari sulit selama aku dirawat, kami sangat berhutang budi padamu"

"Bukan apa-apa,…ini semua demi jae, kau tahu aku menyukai dia kan?" Tanya siwon hati-hati

"Iya, aku ingin segera pergi memukulmu waktu mendengar suaramu di telepon sedang berada di apartemen jae tengah malam, apalagi setelah aku tahu kau adalah orang yang membantu upaya kaburnya Jae dari rumah"

"Aku meminta maaf untuk semuanya, aku hanya tak tahan melihatnya menderita"

"Ya, banyak hal terjadi pada kami"

"Tapi sekarang ia sudah menolakku, kurasa aku tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk mendekatinya"

"Iya"

"Apa kau akan memaafkanku?"

"Sebenarnya aku orang yang sulit untuk memaafkan" Kata yunho tapi sebentar kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya pada pria jangkung tampan didepannya

"Tapi mana mungkin aku tidak memaafkan orang yang banyak berjasa membantu kami" katanya lagi membuat pria didepannya tersenyum dan mengulurkan lengannya juga pada pria yang tengah berbaring "Jae dan aku tidak akan berhasil survive tanpamu, Terimakasih atas bantuanmu pada kami selama ini"

"Kurasa kita sudah impas"

"Iya"

OoO

Aku seketika berhenti di depan pintu ruangan Yunho ketika mendengar suara tawa dari balik ruangan, _ini semua sangat aneh, baru sebentar kutinggal mereka sudah menjadi teman dekat__**,**_ kataku dalam hati sambil menggeser pintu kamar, Yunho dan Siwon hyung langsung memandangku ketika aku masuk yang sedari tidak melepaskan senyumku, mereka mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak bisa menghentikan bibirku untuk terus mengembang.

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri begitu?" tanya yunho padaku yang baru masuk, seketika bibirku langsung ter-pout mendengarnya.

"Aku harus segera pergi, nanti aku main lagi kesini…aku pergi dulu jae" siwon-hyung berpamitan pada kami lalu pergi meninggalkan sruangan

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan"

"Aissh sejak kapan kalian menjadi akrab seperti itu?"

"Kami bicara tentang bisnis"

"Bisnis, bisnis, apa hanya ada itu di dalam otakmu?"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Hei pria tua! tadi dokter memberitahukanku sesuatu"

"Apa itu?"

"Tebak dokter bilang apa?"

"Ia bilang kau gila!" canda yunho padaku yang langsungku pukul

"Yah kau ini, tanganku masih patah!" jeritnya padaku

"Apa kau tidak bisa serius sedikitpun!"

"Baiklah beritahu aku"

"Kau ingat kapan terakhir kalinya kita berhubungan intim?"

"Dua bulan kemarin" kata yunho sebelum mempause kata-katanya, lalu ia menyipitkan matanya padaku

"Apa kau…?" katanya tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya

Aku mengangguk

"Benarkah itu?"

Aku mengangguk lagi

"Iya…iya, iya, aku positif hamil" jawabku gembira, tanpa kupedulikan tubuh yunho yang penuh dengan balutan aku memeluknya erat

"Wow ini berita terbaik yang kumiliki dalam hidupku, eh apa itu anakku?"

"Apa kau mau kubunuh?"

"Baiklah…aku hanya bercanda, kau ini sensitif sekali"

"Kau berani bercanda lagi akan kupelintir tanganmu"

"Ah!, kau ini galak sekali"

"Aku harus memberitahu Orangtuaku dan Sohyun"

"Nanti saja, beritahu mereka setelah kita pulang, lagipula orangtuaku ingin aku segera dipindahkan ke rumah sakit di Korea"

"Apa?"

Aku langsung terkejut mendengar kata-katanya, aku menggigit bibir bawahku, Aku sudah menduganya, setelah kami berbaikan pastinya ia ingin memboyongku kembali Korea dimana rumah kami berada, namun dilubuk hatiku yang paling dalam aku ingin sekali bisa melakukan sesuatu hal yang luar biasa dalam hidupku, yang bisa membuat keluargaku bangga tanpa mengandalkan Yunho, oleh karena itu kesempatan belajar dijepang adalah kesempatan langka yang bisa mengembangkan potensi diriku, kesempatan ini sangat berguna untuk anak manja sepertiku.

"Iya, pulang ke Korea bersamaku, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yunho yang penasaran dengan sikapku

"Tapi bukankah lebih baik kau dirawat disini dulu sampai sembuh?"

"Aku tidak bisa, ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan di sana"

"Tapi kuliahku?"

"Kau pindah kuliah saja kesana, masih banyak Universitas yang bagus di Korea"

"Tapi aku masih ingin kuliah disini, bagaimana dengan klub yang kuikuti?, kontes melukis musim panas?, Aku sudah merancangnya semua"

"Apa kau lebih mementingkan kuliahmu disini dari pada tinggal bersamaku?"

"Hmm soal itu…"

"Kau mau meninggalkanku lagi setelah semua yang kita alami?"

"Bukan itu, aku akan tetap menjadi istrimu….uum...hanya saja aku tidak bisa tinggal di Korea"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bayi kita? Kau mau mengasuhnya sambil kuliah?"

"Aku akan mengajukan cuti semester depan supaya aku bisa melahirkan dan mengurus bayi kita sebentar, tapi setelah itu aku menitipkannya pada ummaku dan aku akan kembali kesini"

"Yah bagaimana bisa begitu!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan masih muda, masih bisa mengejar citaku-citaku, lagipula Umma dan Appa pasti mau menampung cucu mereka dengan senang hati"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan diriku?"

"Itu...Uum...Kita bisa berkomunikasi lewat _skype_"

"Mwoo?" Yunho membuka setengah mulutnya dengan mata yang membulat, tangannya mengacaki rambutnya lalu ia melihatku dengan kesal

"Ah sudahlah kepalaku semakin pusing memikirkanmu" katanya kesal sambil membalikkan badannya dari pandanganku

"Yunhooo apa kau marah padaku?...Hei...lihat padaku"

Aku menggerak-gerakkan badannya tapi ia malah menaikkan selimutnya ke atas wajahnya.

OoO

**Chapter depan adalah chap terakhir! Don't Miss it!**

**Thanks yang udah setia nunggu dan masih berminat membaca fic ini, jangan lupa untuk membaca fic author yang satunya lagi juga…  
**

**See ya…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Final Chapter**

**JUST A LITTLE GOODBYE**

**By NadineYumi  
**

_(Dilarang mengkopi, menyadur, mengedit, mempublish di tempat lain tanpa sepengetahuan author *I'll go get you!*)_**  
**

OoO_  
_

Pagi ini seperti hari- hari sepekan kemarin, kegiatan pagiku pun langsung kuhabiskam di rumah sakit, liburan musim dingin sebentar lagi akan berakhir dan aku harus segera kembali masuk ke kampus

"Selamat pagi tuan Kim" sapa suster yang biasa menjaga suamiku di pintu keluar, ia pasti baru membangunkan Yunho dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya

"Selamat pagi suster Sakamoto" jawabku sambil membungkuk

"Selamat, tuan Jung sudah membaik, kabarnya ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang?" tanyanya padaku. Sebenarnya Yunho sudah diperbolehkan pulang sejak dua hari kemarin hanya saja aku memang sengaja untuk membuatnya lebih lama berada disini karena kalau ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang, Yunho pasti ingin segera kembali ke Korea.

"Iya, mungkin beberapa hari lagi" kataku sambil tersenyum dan melangkah pergi kedalam. Ketika aku masuk ke ruangannya, Yunho sedang memandangi kota dari balkon kamarnya menggunakan kursi rodanya

"Mau apel?" tanyaku untuk menarik perhatiannya, karena sejak aku masuk tadi ia sama sekali tidak melirik kearahku

"Tidak, terimakasih" jawabnya tanpa melihatku

"Mau cocoa? Aku tadi lewat ke _Famima_, aku bawa minuman kesukaanmu" kataku lagi mencoba agar ia melirik kearahku

"Tidak, terimakasih" jawabnya lagi mengulangi seperti tidak ada jawaban lain untukku.

Aku cemberut lalu duduk dikursi dengan kesal sambil menyalakan tv, kutekan volumenya sampai maksimal, tidak peduli jika tetangga sebelah nanti akan mengomel

"Hei kecilkan TV nya kau bisa mengganggu pasien lain" sahut yunho dari kejauhan, aku kian memajukan bibirku dan melengos darinya

"Tidak mau" jawabku kesal, ternyata kekesalanku membuahkan hasil, yunho mendorong kursi rodanya sampai kesebelahku, tangannya meraih rambutku dan mengelusnya.

"Kalau kau tidak berbicara padaku aku tidak akan memadamkan televisinya" kataku dengan bibir yang masih terpout

"Baiklah, padamkan, aku akan berbicara padamu" katanya kemudian. Aku tersenyum lebar lalu mematikan TV nya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku dengan semangat padanya

"Baik" jawabnya

"Kau rindu padaku?"

"Sedikit"

"Apa?"

Yunho tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku lagi

"Iya aku rindu padamu"

"Aku sudah membawa baju barumu, pakailah" aku beranjak dari sofa untuk membuka tasku dan mengeluarkan pakaian dari sana.

"Jae, aku akan pulang ke korea lusa" Ujar Yunho tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat tanganku berhenti dan mulutku terkatup

"Kau akan…pulang?"

"Aku tidak bisa terus terusan disini, aku harus segera kembali ke Korea"

"Aku tahu tapi dokter bilang kau masih harus melakukan terapi untuk kakimu" kataku mencoba meyakinkannya

"Aku bisa melakukannya di Korea, lagipula jika aku tidak segera pulang, orangtuaku akan datang kesini untuk menjemputku dan aku tidak punya alasan lagi melarang mereka menjenguk anaknya, umma bahkan mau langsung datang kemari besok"

"Tapi kalau mereka datang kesini dan menjengukmu, mereka akan membawamu pulang" kataku ketakutan, aku tidak mau mereka memulangkan Yunho, aku masih ingin bersama dengannya

"Oleh karena itu bagaimanapun aku harus pulang, bagaimana dengan dirimu?" tanyanya kepadaku, aku membalasnya dengan menggeleng kepalaku

"Ah baiklah kau disini saja" katanya yang lalu membuat kami terdiam lagi.

OoO

Sore ini aku membawa Yunho pulang ke apartemenku yang mungil, Siwon hyung datang menjemput dan mengantarkan kami ke apartemenku, tiba diparkiran aku pergi keluar untuk menurunkan kursi roda dari belakang bagasi mobil, ketika menurunkannya kulihat dari jendela belakang mobil Siwon hyung dan Yunho sedang berbicara berdua

"Jadi kau akan pulang lusa?" tanya siwon pada pria jangkung di belakang kemudi

"Iya"

"Kau tidak mengajak jae pulang?"

"Aku sudah berusaha tapi ia kelihatannya masih ingin tinggal disini"

"Oh"

"Siwon-shi, boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Mungkin aku akan selalu terbakar api cemburu tapi aku ingin titip jae padamu, hanya kau yang ia punya di negara ini...lagipula ia sedang hamil, aku khawatir dengan keadaannya, jika ada kau menjaganya, aku akan tenang"

"Baiklah, hanya aku akan perlu waktu sampai aku melupakannya, tapi aku berjanji aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padanya"

"Aku percaya padamu"

"Terimakasih jika kau mempercayaiku"

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu" kata yunho padanya

"Yunho-shi jangan berterima kasih sekarang, aku masih akan mengantarkanmu ke bandara"

"Aku tetap akan melakukannya juga"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, nikmati harimu bersamanya, sampai jumpa" kata siwon pada yunho

"Iya. Terimakasih"

.

"Ini rumahku, home sweet home!" aku berhenti mendorongnya lalu mengeluarkan tongkat penyangga untuk kakinya

"Ini" kataku sambil membantu Yunho berdiri dan menyanggakan tongkat di tangannya

"Aku baru menyadari apartemenmu ternyata kecil sekali" ujar Yunho yang mencoba berjalan dengan tongkatnya pelan-pelan

"Karena ini masih termasuk dormitory kampus, kalau kau sudah memberiku uang, nanti aku akan tinggal di apartemen yang lebih nyaman"

"Aku tidak akan mengirimkanmu uang, aku ingin kau menderita disini" ujarnya yang langsung membuat bibirku maju

"Yah kau keterlaluan sekali, kalau begitu aku akan meminta bantuan pada Siwon-hyung saja"

"Kau berani berhutang padanya!'

"Kau menyebalkan!" kataku sambil menjulurkan lidahku

"Aku memang menyebalkan karena aku ingin kau pulang dan berada disisiku" balasnya santai.

"Kau tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku" kataku dengan cemberut

"Ya sudah maafkan aku, kita makan saja ya"

"Baiklah, kau mau makan dimana?"

"Disini saja, bagaimana kalau kau beli sayuran, kita masak nabe saja disini"

"Baiklah"

Aku lalu pergi keluar untuk mencari sayur-sayuran sebagai bahan utama nabe. Nabe adalah masakan jepang yang dimasak dan dihidangkan didalam panci besar yang langsung dimasak dimeja, kita hanya tinggal memasukkan berbagai jenis sayuran serta daging dan ikan ke dalamnya, biasanya nabe ini sering dimasak di waktu musim dingin.

_**Sejam kemudian**_

_***Warning NC part*  
**_

"Aku pulang!" teriakku saat memasuki apartemen, tapi aku tidak melihat suamiku diruang tengah, ternyata ia ada dikamarku dan kulihat ia sedang mengamati kanvas hasil lukisanku

"Yunho-shi?"

"Ah…jae kau sudah pulang" ia membalikkan badan melihatku dan tersenyum

"Kau ternyata pandai sekali melukis" katanya sambil menunjuk pada hasil lukisanku

"Tidak juga, aku masih kalah jauh dibandingkan teman-temanku, mereka bahkan sudah bisa menggambar ilustrasi komik, sedangkan aku masih berusaha melatih bagian-bagian dasarnya saja"

"Kau ingin menjadi apa dengan kemampuanmu?"

"Aku belum tahu, aku hanya melakukan apa yang kubisa, setidaknya ada yang bisa kubanggakan dari diriku"

"Dengan usiamu sekarang, kau masih bisa melakukan banyak hal"

"Nee…aku tidak ingin kalah denganmu, aku ingin semua orang berpikir jika aku pantas untuk mendampingimu"

Yunho sedikit tersenyum dengan pernyataanku, ia lalu memegang tanganku sambil berbicara

"Jae…kau harus sukses mengejar cita-citamu, kalau kau berhenti ditengah jalan dan ingin pulang, aku akan selalu siap membukakan pintu rumah kita kapanpun untukmu"

Mendengarnya berkata demikian membuatku terharu, plastik disebelah tanganku terlepas dan aku langsung memeluknya.

"Yunho. Terimakasih"

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi untuk pulang denganku…karena aku mencintaimu"

Ia meraih wajahku lalu menekankan dahinya didahiku, hidung kami bersentuhan, kami bertatapan sambil tersenyum satu sama lain, aku tidak pernah merasakan rasa bahagia yang luar biasa seperti ini, dukungan darinya sangat berarti bagiku, melebihi segala-galanya.

"Yunho…kau tidak lapar?"

"Tidak, aku ingin merasai ini"

Ia menciumku dengan lembut, tidak lama kemudian ia mencoba meraih tanganku dan berusaha menggiring aku ke atas kasur

"Sini sayang"

Yunho mendudukanku lalu ia sendiri melepaskan tongkatnya

"Kau tak apa-apa?" kataku sambil membantunya duduk, tapi ia malah menarik tanganku dan membuatku terbaring

"Ini lebih baik"

Yunho tersenyum lalu ia mulai menciumku dengan lembut

"Kau jangan memaksakan diri" kataku lalu ia menciumku lagi, menghisap bibir bawahku dengan gemas

"Aku harus, dua hari lagi aku akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk menikmati tubuhmu" suara yunho bercampur dengan deru peluh nafas yang berkejaran karena kehabisan nafas menciumiku

"Ehmm"

Aku bangkit lalu memutari tubuhnya, kini posisi kami terbalik, ia dibawahku dan aku diatasnya

"Biarkan aku menyenangkanmu kali ini"

Kusunggingkan senyumku sedikit lalu bibir kami bersatu kembali, suara pagutan demi pagutan memenuhi ruangan, terkadang sedikit gigitan kecil darinya membuat suhu tubuhku semakin memanas, kami terus merasai bibir masing-masing dengan sepenuh hati, Yunho menghisap bibirku semakin kuat, tangannya dirambutku membuatku sulit untuk bernafas, dorongan lidahnya membuat seluruh tubuhku seperti tersengat listrik

"Umm…ah…ah"

Aku mencoba melepaskan pagutannya dariku yang semakin menempel, ia hanya memberiku waktu beberapa detik untuk bernafas sebelum ia menyambar bibirku lagi

"Yu..yunho-shi…bibirku panas sekali" kataku mencoba bernegosiasi dengannya tapi ia kelihatannya sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku dan kembali meraih kepalaku, mendorong bibirku mengenai bibirnya, lalu ia mengulumnya lagi dengan semangat bersama lidahnya yang berenang dimulutku, walaupun lelah aku berusaha menyenangkannya.

Akhirnya setelah ribuan kali jarum detik jam berputar, ia melepaskanku dan mulai melucuti pakaianku, tak mau kalah tanganku pun ikut melucuti pakaiannya dengan hati-hati karena tangannya masih dibalut perban

Disamping itu yang membuatku tidak konsentrasi adalah bagian tubuh tangahnya yang sudah menggunung dan mengenai belahan pantatku, sambil melepaskan pakaianku dengan sengaja ia menggerak-gerakan kakinya membuat tumpukan itu semakin menggesek-gesek kain celanaku

"Aaa..aah Yunho"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan sensasi sentuhan di bagian bawahku, seluruh tubuhku bergetar saat gesekan dibawah pantatku itu semakin lama semakin membuatku gila. Tanganku terjatuh dibahunya

"Kenapa jae?" tanyanya dengan muka mengerjaiku

"He..hentikan, kumohon"

"Aku tidak bisa, bisa kau hentikan sendiri?". Yunho menantangku, aku yang sudah tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhku lagi mencoba untuk menurutinya, aku menggeser sedikit agar bisa meraih sabuk celananya, kulepaskan sehingga aku bisa menurunkan celana yang membelenggu sesuatu yang sudah menyembul tinggi dan mengeras

"Kau pasti menyukai rasanya" kata yunho lagi menggodaku. Dengan perasaan setengah takut tanganku meraih p***snya lalu perlahan kuciumi permukaan, tengah, dasar sampai ujung kepala kulit merah itu, Yunho menghela nafas lalu ia mulai mengerang saat p***snya berada dimulutku, erangannya semakin keras saat batang itu kukulum, kumaju-mundurkan, menelannya sampai dasar tenggorokanku dan kukeluarkan lagi, bisa kurasakan p***snya kian lama kian membesar dimulutku.

"Arrh…hmm..ah..ah..ah" teriak yunho, bukan kesakitan, tapi rasa nikmat yang luar biasa yang tidak bisa ia bendung, sepuluh menit berselang setelah kumainkan p***snya, benda itu lalu mengeluarkan cairan putih yang memenuhi mulutku. Yunho segera meraih tisu didekat kepalanya lalu mengusapkannya ke bibirku

"Maaf, aku membuatmu kotor" katanya tersenyum lalu tangannya meraih wajahku dan ia mengecupku dengan lembut

"Malam ini biarkan aku membuat kesan manis untukmu, jika kau rindu padaku aku ingin kau selalu ingat pada malam ini" kataku setengah menangis dan ia langsung memelukku

"Aku akan selalu merindukanmu, setiap hari, setiap detik"

"Uhm" aku memeluknya lalu kami berciuman. Setelah itu aku melucuti celanaku juga, membuat diriku benar-benar telanjang bulat terduduk diatasnya

"Kau sungguh luar biasa cantik" ujar yunho yang tidak berkedip saat matanya menjamah seluruh bagian tubuhku erat-erat

"Benarkah?" tanyaku sambil mengeliat menggoda matanya

Provokasiku membuatnya semangat, ia langsung menyambar botol lubrikasi yang baru kubeli di supermarket. Ia mengeluarkan hampir setengah isi botolnya ke tangannya lalu melumuri bagian belakang pantatku dengan cairan lengket itu, rasa dingin menyebar di sekeliling pantatku tapi itu tak berapa lama sampai aku merasai hawa panas yang merasuki perlahan ke lubang prostatku

"Argh! ah! Ah!"

Tanganku menahan pada tubuhnya saat jari-jarinya satu-persatu mulai memasuki lubang pantatku sedangkan jari-jari ditangan satunya lagi ia masukkan ke dalam mulutku untuk membantu mengalihkan rasa sakit di belakangku, rintihan-rintihan kesakitan kecil terlepas dari bibirku tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya melambatkan laju jari-jarinya yang kian mengendorkan pintu masuk untuk p***snya.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup" kata Yunho sambil menggeser tubuhnya agar p***snya bisa kuraih, dengan pelan aku meraih p***snya dengan tanganku dan perlahan kudekatkan dengan bagian yang sudah Yunho persiapkan, kumasukkan perlahan lalu kudorong pantatku kebawah sehingga p***snya dapat masuk, tapi itu tidak mudah, dengan rintihan dan keringat dingin yang membasahi sekujur tubuhku selama lima menit akhirnya p***snya dapat masuk sepenuhnya ke pantatku, hanya kemudian aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk menggerakkannya, aku terus menarik nafas dengan tergesa-gesa kelelahan. Yunho yang berbaring mencoba menggerakkan badannya sedikit tapi tubuhku semakin kesakitan

"Ah!" teriakku dengan keras saat p***snya menyakitiku

"Kau tidak apa-apa jae?" Tanya yunho yang khawatir melihatku setengah pingsan dengan posisi duduk ini

"Tidak, aku hanya pusing sedikit" kataku tersenyum, aku tidak ingin berhenti karena aku ingin membuatnya selalu teringat padaku di malam ini.

Dengan pelan-pelan kugerakkan tubuhku, kugoyangkan tubuhku sampai barang didalam tubuhku bergerak-gerak

"Ah!...ah…ah!" aku berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas, beberapa detik kemudian aku melanjutkan menggerakkan tubuhku, walau kesakitan aku mencoba menahannya.

Yunho mulai menggerakkan badannya juga, membuat kedutan-kedutan yang sangat menyakitkan dari p***snya, ia meraih tubuhku lalu mulai menciumiku sambil bagian bawah tubuhnya mulai beraksi bergerak naik-turun membuat pergerakan ranjang semakin cepat

"Arggh…arghh!"

Melihatku tidak nyaman Yunho membaringkanku sedangkan ia pindah posisi ke bagian atas tubuhku

"Hei jae…kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil mengusap wajahku

"Iya…aku tak apa-apa" kataku sambil tersenyum, sebenarnya aku sangat kesakitan

"Kau jangan memaksakan dirimu, lagipula kau ini sedang hamil, kondisi tubuhmu pasti mudah lelah"

"Iya, maafkan aku"

"Kau ingin berhenti?"

Aku menggeleng kepalaku

"Tidak, aku ingin dirimu malam ini, aku ingin bercinta denganmu"

Yunho menghentikan kataku-kataku segera dengan menutup bibirku, kami saling berpagutan, lidah kami berdansa didalamnya, ia lalu meraih kakiku agak melebar lalu ia mulai bergerak mendorong p***snya dengan cepat

"Yunho…Aah!..hah!…aaah!"

Aku mendekap tubuhnya menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, ia lalu menciumiku dengan tergesa-gesa sambil mendorong p***snya lalu menariknya dengan cepat, ranjang kecilku berdencit hebat menahan gerakan dua orang diatasnya, yunho tampak kelelahan dengan semua perban di tubuhnya, tapi tidak menyurutkannya untuk berhenti mencari daerah sensitifku.

"AAaaaaaah…aaaaah!"

Aku berteriak dengan keras saat ia menyentuh spot paling sensitif ditubuhku, ia menggoyang-goyangkannya lagi dengan cepat, lebih cepat, ia sendiri menahan sakit, berhenti sebentar lalu mulai mengebor lubang pantatku lagi

Tanganku melingkar erat dibahunya, keringat Yunho bercucuran di kulitku, sambil kudekap dirinya, dengan mata yang berputar-putar, aku mencoba menahan sakit yang luar biasa saat ia terus menggoyangkan p***snya lagi berulang-ulang …sampai tubuh kami seperti terkena sengatan listrik, teriakan kencang terlepas dari mulut kami, tubuh kami terangkat dan kami mencapai klimaksnya.

Yunho mengeluarkan P***snya dari dalam pantatku, ia mendekapku dengan hangat lalu membisikiku sesuatu

"Jae…Saranghae"

Bibirku melebar dan aku tidak bisa membalasnya karena kemudian bayangan didepan mataku berubah menjadi gelap

OoOoO

Chirp…chirp…chirp

Suara burung, udara dingin yang berhembus serta harumnya bau makanan membuat mataku terbangun, seluruh tubuhku sakit sekali saat aku memaksakan berdiri lalu keluar kamar, pemandangan menarik adalah saat kulihat Yunho sedang berada didapur dengan penyangga tongkatnya sedang memasak sesuatu, ia melihatku lalu tersenyum padaku.

"Selamat pagi sayang" katanya yang membuat pagi ini terlihat sangat cerah dan berbunga.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Yunho di jepang, besok ia akan meninggalkanku dan jabang bayinya yang berada dikandunganku, karena udara sangat cerah hari ini kami tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk jalan-jalan di kota Tokyo sambil membeli oleh-oleh untuk keluarga kami di Korea.

Kami mengunjungi banyak tempat-tempat menarik disekitar Tokyo, Asakusa, Ginza, daerah fashion Shibuya, Akihabara dan banyak lagi. Walaupun dengan kondisi Yunho yang masih memakai tongkat tapi kami menikmati jalan-jalan kami dengan perasaan gembira. Dan sebisa mungkin aku ingin selalu bisa menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau sepertinya sangat menyukai kota ini?" Tanya Yunho dari ketinggian 250 meter diatas tokyo tower, angin malam yang menusuk menyusupi rongga-rongga kulit kami, yunho memberikan syalnya untuk dililitkan bersama syalku yang lain

"Iya" ujarku sambil meniupkan hawa hangat dari mulutku ke telapak tanganku yang kedinginan "Kau bisa melakukan dan mencari apapun disini" kataku lagi

Yunho meraih kepalaku dan menggoyangkan kepalaku "Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir, selama kau menyukai hal yang kau sukai ditempat yang kau sukai, kau pasti bisa menjalankannya dengan baik" ujar Yunho menyemangatiku tapi kata-katanya malah membuatku semakin merasa sedih

"Yunho-shi, berjanjilah kau tidak akan melirik wanita lain selain diriku disana" kata-kataku hanya membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Kumohon berjanjilah kau tidak akan berhubungan lagi dengan Yuri…kumohon jangan membuatku khawatir lagi" kataku lagi memohon

"Jika kau sangat ketakutan kehilanganku kenapa kau tidak pulang dan berada disampingku sambil terus memperhatikanku setiap saat?"

Aku menatap bening matanya, kugigit bibir bawahku lalu kupalingkan mukaku ke hadapan lampu-lampu malam Tokyo

"Aku…aku tidak bisa…aku ingin berhasil, aku tidak bisa menyamaimu tapi setidaknya aku bisa membuat dirimu dan keluargaku bangga" kataku. Yunho tersenyum

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu khawatir, jika aku mengecewakanmu kau boleh datang dan menamparku" kata yunho sambil memegang pipi merahku

"Akan kutampar dirimu sampai mati" kataku bercanda sambil setengah terisak

"Iya, aku akan menantikanmu…dan anak kita"

Yunho meraih tanganku, jari-jari kami bersatu lalu ia memelukku dari belakang. Mata kami menatap lurus kedepan, kami tahu bayangan didepan kami sangat luas dan tidak terbatas, rintangan akan selalu nampak dihadapan kami, tapi…selama hati kami bersama kami tidak akan menyerah. Ia berjanji padaku begitupun dengan janjiku padanya

_Kami akan selalu bersama._

_.  
_

Esoknya di bandara aku mencoba untuk tegar namun aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedihku, tanganku tidak terlepas darinya sampai yunho memaksaku melepaskannya

"Jae, Aku harus berangkat sekarang" kata yunho tersenyum kecil padaku

Gerbang keberangkatan tujuan korea telah sepi, semua penumpang sudah bersiap didalam, hanya beberapa orang terakhir diluar, itu pun penjaganya sudah berteriak agar sisa penumpang yang lain segera memasuki gerbang keberangkatan_  
_

"Bukankah kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak sedih?!" ujar yunho mengingatkanku, aku hanya bisa menunduk diam lalu membalasnya pelan

"Iya, aku tahu" perlahan aku melepaskan ikatan tanganku pada bajunya

"Sampai bertemu kembali" sahut Siwon-hyung pada Yunho

"Sampai jumpa lagi, ingat selalu menjaganya" kata yunho padanya sambil melirik kearahku

Siwon melirik kearahku yang hampir berurai air mata, ia tersenyum pada suamiku

"Tentu saja, aku akan menjaganya seperti adikku sendiri"

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya" kata yunho padanya. Siwon menerima uluran tangannya dan menjabat tangannya

"Sampai jumpa. Hati-hati di jalan" kata siwon pada yunho

"Aku pergi dulu, selamat tinggal" katanya kemudian pada pria didepannya

"Jae, aku pergi, jaga dirimu dan bayi kita" kata Yunho kemudian sambil tersenyum kearahku, aku yang dari tadi diam masih tidak berani untuk mengucapkan apa-apa.

Petugas lalu datang dan membawa Yunho beserta kursi rodanya memasuki gerbang keberangkatan. Pria itu berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Yunho-shi!" teriakku tiba-tiba padanya

Yunho berbalik dan menatapku

"Aku berjanji akan baik-baik disini!, aku akan pulang dan membuatmu tersenyum!" teriakku padanya, semua orang melirik kepadaku tapi aku tidak peduli. Yunho yang semula kaget akhirnya melebarkan senyumnya sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara, ia melambaikan tangannya kearahku, setelah itu ia berbalik lagi dan benar-benar hilang dari hadapanku.

Senyum mengembang diwajahku, ini tidak seberapa, ini hanya perpisahan kecil

_"Sampai jumpa Yunho-shi"_

**END**

_**Finnaly akhirnya beres juga ni FF.*lap keringat dan kipas-kipas***_

_**First of all**__**,**_

_**Thanks sebesar-besarnya buat semua yang sudah turut berpartisipasi menyukseskan FF STHY ini, untuk Readers,SR, reviewers, kritikus, haters. Author tidak bisa menyebutkan nama satu-satu karena begitu banyak nama di inbox yang masuk, semua telah berjasa membuat author mampu menyelesaikan Fic ini dengan waktu lumayan cepat 20 chapter, 6 bulan. Yaay! Yatta! Thanks minna-san! **_

_**Walau ditengah jalan banyak hambatan karena tidak sedikit juga yang mencela, memaki sehingga menurunkan semangat menulis author, tapi itu semua akan author jadikan masukan untuk kemajuan author sendiri.**_

_**Cerita ini mungkin berakhir sampai disini tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan author akan menulis sequelnya yang akan menceritakan kehidupan rumah tangga jae. Tapi author tidak bisa janji, itu tergantung request kalian serta mood author sendiri.**_

_**But…I will give you BONUS! Beberapa adegan yang akan ada di Sequel STHY**_

Part setelah Jae pulang ke korea setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya selama 4 tahun di jepang dan berkumpul dengan keluarga kecilnya.

"Huuh!"

Jae menarik nafas dengan panjang, sejak pagi tubuhnya seakan mau remuk dengan semua kekacauan yang terjadi di rumah itu, walaupun sudah berulang kali ia bereskan. Ayumi, putri cantiknya yang berusia 4 tahun akan membuat ruangan di rumah itu kembali nampak seperti tempat sampah lagi. Mainan, boneka, buku-buku Yunho yang semula tertata rapi di rak kini berceceran di ruang keluarga.

_Malamnya ketika jam makan tiba_

"Ayumi! Ayo makan!" teriak jae sambil berusaha menangkap sang anak yang selalu berlari menghindari makan malamnya, ia lebih senang melihat kartun di layar raksasa daripada makan masakan yang sudah diracik sedemikian rupa oleh ummanya agar bergizi.

"Andwae…andwae!" balas gadis cilik itu sambil berlari mengitari sofa, jae yang gemas mengejarnya

"Yah! Sini kau!"

Pintu depan terbuka, Yunho datang dengan senyumnya yang cerah, ia menghela nafas sebentar ketika melihat ruangan yang berantakan dan tersenyum lebar melihat dua orang yang dicintainya sedang bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Jae aku pulang!" katanya mencoba menghentikan aksi kejar-kejaran umma dan anaknya tersebut

"Appa!" gadis cilik yang rambutnya diikat dua itu langsung menyambar ayahnya dan meminta perlindungan darinya

"Ups sayang, kenapa kau menangis?" Yunho mengusap airmatanya dan ia langsung menatap jae seakan namja cantik itu yang telah menakutinya

"Kau apakan lagi Ayumiku?" Tanya Yunho pada jae, jae mempoutkan bibirnya, dalam pikirannya ia kesal karena yunho selalu begitu, menurutnya di pikiran Yunho hanya ada ayumi, ayumi dan ayuminya tersayang.

"Kenapa kau selalu membelanya!, ia mengotori ruangan dan kini ia menolak untuk makan malam" jawab jae dengan kesal

"Tck, Kau ini!, seperti anak kecil saja dengannya" kata yunho pada istrinya, jae semakin cemberut

"Sayang kau mau makan dengan Appa?" Tanya yunho lembut pada gadis cilik dipangkuannya

"Neee appa" jawab ayumi langsung mengangguk

"Lihat, mengurus anak itu begini caranya" Ujar yunho sambil berlalu pergi ke meja makan lalu menyuapi anaknya dengan sabar

"Nih susunya!" kata jae sambil menaruh susu dengan kesal ke hadapan mereka, ayumi yang kaget seketika menangis

"Appa! Umma jahat...hukum umma...hik" rengek ayumi pada appanya

"Tenang saja Appa akan menghukum Ummamu dikamar ok!" balas yunho dengan mengedipkan mata kirinya pada gadis ciliknya

"Yah jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak padanya!" teriak jae pada Yunho

OoO

_**Well author hanya bisa beri bonus sequel segini aja, seperti author bilang author tidak janji akan membuat sequel ini…but who's know…let me know what you thought about this.**_

_***Bow***_

_****__**Buat reader mimi yg tanya jae knp bs punya anak, hubungan 2 bulan lalu, , kuliah di jepang semester 2. Mohon dibaca lagi kebelakang, author bilang 2 semester itu uang tabungan jae yg yunho kasih itu mencukupi buat biaya kuliah 2 semester kedepan, kl kuliahnya baru masuk**_

_**Terimakasih dan tetap support author untuk FF dan project yang lain.**_

_**See ya… **_


End file.
